Naruto: The Birthday Present
by DJand4
Summary: This story takes place right after The Last Naruto Movie and before the Shikamaru novel. The movie demonstrated that Naruto SHOULD love Hinata but not really WHY. This story centers around Naruto's quest for the perfect birthday present for Hinata. However this present is more than what it seems. It leads them on quite the mission. Pairings are Naru/Hina, Choj/Karu, Saka/Sasu (?)
1. Chapter 1

**The** **Birthday** **Present**

 **Chapter** **1**

Naruto and Sakura were returning back to the Konoha village from yet another mission. It had been a long two week assignment and Naruto was ready for a big bowl of Ichiraku ramen, to see his girlfriend Hinata, and take a long nap, in that order.

As they walked along, he pulled out a kunai that he had received as a gift and started twirling it around his thumb to pass the time as he walked. It was strange how everything had changed in the last two years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. Everywhere he went people stopped to thank him or give him gifts. They even called him the Great Hero. As he walked, he put his hands behind his head and gave an embarrassed happy laugh just thinking of it.

"Watch it, you big idiot! Your going to lop an ear off with that thing and I'm not in the mood to put it back on for you!" Sakura sniped at him as they walked along.

In his reverie Naruto had forgotten about the kunai in his hand. He quickly put the kunai in his backpack to hide his embarrassment, then an idea suddenly struck him.

"Hey, I think I'm going to give this kunai to Hinata for her birthday. It's so lightweight! The guy who gave it to me said that it's made of some special alloy that they just discovered by mixing…"

Out of nowhere, Sakura landed a punch to the back of his head that felled him flat on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried.

"You big idiot! You don't give a girl who spent all that time knitting you that red scarf around your neck and who practically gave up being the Queen of the Moon to basically be your girlfriend, a kunai that "some guy gave you" for her birthday. And I don't care how lightweight it is!"

Naruto fingered the scarf that he always wore now around his neck. Hinata had knitted it for him as a gift several months before. She had presented it to him on a mission to save her kidnapped sister and the world from the deterioration of the moon. It was a symbol of her love for him. Sakura was right. Hinata had spent a lot of time on this scarf. He should give more thought to her birthday gift as well.

He got up and started following Sakura down the road leading to the village. This time his face was deep in thought. What could be give her that would equal this. He fingered the scarf once again and his mind filled with the image of her smiling face. Her face faded and his mind was a total blank. Then he suddenly had another thought. He laughed again. His confidence had been restored. He ran to catch up with Sakura.

"Uh hey Sakura, you're a girl right? Can you give me a clue as to what to get Hinata for her birthday?"

Sakura fumed and her inner voice yelled "Cha! Of course I'm a girl, you idiot!". However outwardly she looked calm and composed which normally meant she was about to dish out another beating. Naruto took a cautious step away from her. Sakura kept walking but gave him a sidelong glance and sighed. His normal carefree, cheery face was downcast and serious. His arms swung limply by his side while he walked instead of his usual arms behind his head swagger. Poor guy! She probably should help him out.

Her thought wandered to Sasuke and she felt her cheeks go warm. She remembered the birthday present that she recently received from him. It had been a large emerald about the size of her palm. She thought of the gem but more important was the note that had been attached to it. She closed her eyes and could see it now in his cryptic handwriting.

"This reminds me of the eyes I see when my eyes are closed."

That was it. One line. Simple and to the point. That was her Sasuke. He had sent it via one of his hawks. She hadn't seen him in quite a while now since he rarely visited the village. He was on a secret mission of his own. He had vowed after his fight with Naruto to protect Naruto's dream of peace from the shadows. He gave up the limelight to Naruto in exchange. Sakura understood Sasuke's need to redeem himself. However on days like these when she was tired from a long mission, she longed for someone to come home too. She envied Naruto and what he had found with Hinata and she didn't want to see him screw it all up.

" Sakura..." Naruto said interrupting her thoughts. Now it was Sakura's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well uh…traditionally most girls prefer something like flowers, or jewelry, or chocolates on their birthday."

"Chocolates, huh…" Naruto repeated.

Sakura could tell from the dense look on his face that he still didn't get it.

"Oh Naruto! Just find out what she likes the most!" Sakura said exasperated but trying to help.

"What she likes the most?" Naruto repeated then he suddenly brightened.

"I know. I'll just ask Kiba. He's the one who told me about her birthday in the first place. He'll know! Come on! I see the village gates!" Naruto ran off ahead.

Sakura sighed again and thought, "Idiot! He still doesn't get it." And walked through the gates after him.

::

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck for the umpteenth time. Here he was stuck with the job of cataloging the Intel on all these shinobi missing in action since the Fourth Great Ninja War. It was common for shinobi to go missing during war. However what caused a red flag was the continuing disappearance of shinobi even after the war. He looked over at the girl who was helping him and stretched his arms over his head giving a loud yawn.

"Well Shiho" he started but then was interrupted by a loud stomach gurgle. He laughed self consciously as Shiho let out a giggle. He looked out the window and noticed that the day had mostly slipped away. He put his hands to his stomach and smiled.

" Yeah, I guess that about says it. Thanks for all your help with this project. There's no way I could have made so much progress without you. With all my duties as advisor, it's hard for me to make time for everything."

Shiho adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"It's no problem. I don't mind helping you all the time…I mean any time…I mean with any project…I mean THIS project." Shiho stammered and blushed self consciously. She looked away and then back at Shikamaru.

"Hey no worries. I understand. We've been working non stop on this project all day. It's no wonder our brains have stopped working."

"Yeah that's it" Shiho said with a smile but still couldn't hide the pink in her cheeks. All of a sudden a loud gurgled issued forth from Shiho's stomach. She cried out and grabbed at her stomach. They both started to laugh.

"Hey since we're both hungry, why don't I buy us something to eat? My treat for all the help you've given me on this project."

Shiho sighed and looked up into Shikamaru's face, " That sounds great"

They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

::

Kiba and Akamaru were out in the forest practicing their latest move, Twin Howler. Twin Howler acted by Kiba magnifying Akamaru's howl with his chakra which would allow for a sort of echolocation system. He had started thinking about it ever since he had been attacked by these ninjas that used a combination mist and scent eraser. He and Akamaru had been at a terrible disadvantage. It was a good thing that his teammates had banned together to fight and even though he had used Fang Over Fang to dissipate the mist to help them defeat the foe, it still bothered him that for a moment he felt vulnerable. With Twin Howler they would be able to add another sensory jutsu and be able to target any foe. However right now Twin Howler sounded more like Twin Fowler. He and Akamaru could not find the right frequency to allow for their sound waves to bounce back and be picked up for them to determine the location of the enemy. They definitely needed more practice but not today. The sunlight was starting to fade.

"Well Akamaru…looks like the day is just about over. We better get back before Sis starts to worry I about us."

As he turned to walk back to the village, his nose twitched.

"Yep no denying that stench! Yo Naruto!" Kiba called out into the woods.

Naruto was not surprised that Kiba sensed his approach. He grinned as he ran up to the pair.

"Hey Kiba! Akamaru! I just got back from my latest mission." Naruto stopped in front of them panting with his hands on his knees. "You guys were so hard to find. What are you doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Just practicing a jutsu. What are you doing out here? I thought your first stop would be Hinata's"

Naruto laughed self consciously and put his hand behind his head, "Ha ha, uh, about that.." He began.

Kiba growled," What's this? You better not be thinking of breaking up with her!" Akamaru growled too in support and took a menacing step towards Naruto. Kiba had taken on the role of protective older brother ever since Neji had passed away. He liked Naruto but wasn't about to let him crush Hinata's heart without a good thrashing.

Naruto waved his hands frantically in front of him and jumped up and down, "No! No! Nothing like that!"

Kiba laughed and Akamaru took a step back and sat down with his tail wagging. "Oh that's a relief! So what did you come all this way to talk about?"

"It's just I started thinking about Hinata's birthday and I really don't have a clue as to what she might want. You've been her teammate for ages now and I thought if anyone knew what she'd like it would be you. So can you tell me what she likes the most?"Naruto pleaded with his hands raised in prayer.

"Hmm…likes the most?" Kiba pondered, " Well the only thing that I can think of is….you."

"Huh. What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked totally perplexed by Kiba's answer.

Kiba laughed at his confused expression, "Well yeah. She's liked you forever. You were just too stupid to notice until recently."

He patted Naruto on the shoulder as he passed him, "Later!" He said with a wave, " Come on Akamaru we need to go. Sis will really be mad at us now."

Naruto walked down the streets of Konaha thinking about what Kiba said. As he walked along many villagers called out greetings to him.

"Welcome home Hero! We missed you Naruto!" Naruto waved back to them in returned but his mind was on the problem at hand. What could he get Hinata?

As he walked along he spied several stalls of merchandise still open. He walked over hoping for some inspiration when he heard a vendor calling to him from further down the street.

"Hero! Hero! Come see my stall! Over here!" The man gestured to Naruto. Naruto sauntered over and his eyes popped. The man's stall was filled with paraphernalia and souvenirs all with saying of "I love Naruto" and "Naruto for Hokage" branded on them. He started to laugh.

Naruto left the vendor's stall with a bag full of stuff. It was getting really late now, he thought, as he noted that most of the stalls had closed for the night. He hurried off to Ichiraku's at a faster paced walk. As he passed the dumpling shop, he happened to look over and see Shikamaru and Shiho sharing a meal. Shiho was laughing at something Shikamaru was saying. Naruto couldn't hold back a chuckle as he hurried on. Well, well, he thought, it seems like Shikamaru has found himself a girlfriend too.

::

Sakura and Ino walked down the darkened street to meet Choji at the barbeque place. Sakura was happy that Ino had come by her apartment and insisted on her coming out for dinner.

"Have you heard anything from Sasuke lately?" Ino inquired as they walked down the street. Sakura shook her head sadly. She really didn't want to think of Sasuke right this moment. She wanted to be content in the moment and enjoy the company of her friends. She suddenly straightened her shoulders and gave Ino a smile.

"Thanks Ino for asking me out to dinner. You are a good friend. "

Ino looked a bit taken back by Sakura's sudden change in expression. Her eyes softened and she began to say, "I just hate seeing you all alone waiting for …"

Sakura put her hand on Ino's and gave her another quick smile which she hoped hid her sadness. She needed to stop Ino's tirade on her behalf. She looked up and saw Choji standing with his back to them further up the street.

"Hey Choji!" She called out.

Choji turned to wave a greeting. Sakura felt Ino pause slightly as they hurried to meet Choji and heard her sharp intake of air. Sakura turned to her friend and noticed a transfixed look upon Ino's face. She turned back to Choji and saw her old teammate seven, Sai standing next to him.

"Hey Sai!" Sakura called out warmly. The girls walked up to them.

"Good evening Sakura, Ino" Sai said politely with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Sai, how have you been? Naruto and I just got back into the village. Are you joining us for dinner?" She asked.

Sai again smiled his fake smile and said, "Sorry I just came out to pick up some more ink." He indicated the bag in his hand, "I have another mission starting tomorrow morning." He started to move past the group.

Ino finally found her voice and grabbed Sai's hand as he walked past, "Are you sure you can't join us? I mean there's plenty of room. "

Sai looked down at where Ino's hand rested on his. His eyes suddenly locked onto Ino's and he smiled his same fake smile. "Sorry I really need to make it an early night. Another time, perhaps"

Ino let his hand go.

As Sai walked by her, Ino couldn't help but call out, "How long will you be gone for?"

Sai gave a shrug and continued on his way, "As long as it takes I suppose" he called out and put his hand up to wave goodbye.

Ino watched him go. "Until then" she murmured softly and then hurried into the eatery after her friends.

::

Naruto was so happy. He had found the perfect gifts for Hinata. Now all he had to do now was get some ramen to go for him and Hinata. He would then take it over to her house to eat. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. He pictured her face when she saw her birthday presents.

"Oi, Naruto!" He turned at the authoritative voice and saw a girl with blonde curly ponytails toting a large fan.

"Hey Temari. How long have you been in the village?" Naruto asked.

"I just got here." She replied.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah me too. It's nice to be back home…"

Temari interrupted him impatiently, "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Uh yeah. As a matter of fact I have. He was at the dumpling shop back there." Naruto indicated the way he had just came.

"Great. See you!" She called out as she walked on.

"Later!" Naruto called in return.

Temari hurried off in the direction that Naruto indicated. As she neared the dumpling shop, she saw Shikamaru exiting. He was holding the entry curtain and talking to someone behind him. As she neared, she noticed the pretty blonde. The blonde seemed to be hanging on his every word and laughing at something he said. She couldn't stop the sudden stab of jealousy that pierced her heart. Because of that her voice came out a bit gruffer than she had wanted it to.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" She yelled out.

Shikamaru turned and his face seemed to soften a bit when he saw her.

"Temari" he said warmly, "I didn't know that you were coming into town."

"Obviously!" She couldn't help but say indicating the blonde behind him with a slight tilt of her head.

Suddenly Shikamaru looked uncomfortable and he started to rub the back of his neck almost absentmindedly.

"Uh Temari, I'd like you to meet Shiho. She's been helping me on that case of the missing allied ninjas. I thought I'd take her out for dinner to thank her for all her help."

Temari looked coldly from Shikamaru to Shiho and back again.

"We have a meeting of advisors in the morning. Don't be late!" With her message delivered, she walked off holding her head up high.

Shikamaru looked after her and couldn't keep himself from muttering, "What a drag!"

Shiho looked at Temari's departing back and Shikamaru's face and sighed. She knew all at once that she had no chance.

Naruto ducked into Ichiraku's to get some ramen.

"Hey Naruto! Long time, no see!" Ichiraku greeted him.

"Hey old man. Just got back into the village and couldn't wait to get me some of your ramen. Two bowls of your pork to go please."

"To go, heh?" Said Ichiraku as he dishes up the ramen. He gave Naruto a sidelong glance. "Meeting Hinata, huh?" He continued with a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh and shrugged, "Well yeah" he answered.

"Lucky thing that you like ramen" the old man murmured under his breath.

"What was that, old man?" Naruto said leaning forward.

"Oh nothing!" Ichiraku said hurriedly. "Here's your ramen to go. I was just saying that you were lucky to get my last two bowls of ramen. I'm about to close shop. "

"Oh wow! I didn't realize how late it was. I gotta go! Thanks old man!" Naruto called as he grabbed the to go bag with his free hand.

Naruto took off at a fast pace. He hadn't realized how late it was. He hoped that Hinata was still awake.

As he turned down a side street, he almost ran into the back of a familiar large figure.

"Whoa. Hey Choji!" And then he noticed Sakura and Ino, "Hey guys!"

"Yo Naruto" Choji said as he turned. Indicating the large bag in Naruto's hand he added,"what's in the bag?"

Naruto laughed, " Oh just a birthday present for Hinata."

Sakura looked at the large bag in Naruto's hand suspiciously. She reached over and grabbed part of a banner that was sticking out. She read it out loud, "I love Naruto"

"What!" She cried as she ripped the bag out of Naruto's hand and started searching through it. She brought out a foam finger that had "Naruto for Hokage" written in red paint.

"What is this stuff?! Where's Hinata's present?" She cried out staring hard at Naruto.

"Well they're all her presents." He stuttered, "You see Kiba said that her favorite thing was me…so I ah…" His voice started to die down as he recognized the growing anger on Sakura's face. Her punch came less than a second later knocking him off his feet and sending his ramen flying.

"You idiot! That's not what you get a girl for her birthday! Geez! Poor Hinata!" Sakura fumed.

Ino and Choji looked embarrassed and tried to hide their laughter. Ino went over to help Naruto to his feet.

"Uh I hate to agree with Sakura but she's right. No girl would like this stuff on her birthday. Why not some flowers? I can run you a special. Come by the shop tomorrow okay."

Naruto stood up with Ino's help. "Thanks Ino. Maybe I will."

Choji reached down and picked up the sopping mess of to go containers. "Sorry Naruto but I think this is done for." And he threw it into the trash bin.

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes and said,"I'm really sorry for your dinner Naruto. You just bring out the worst in me sometimes. Go home and really think about Hinata! I'm sure something better will come to you!"

::

Naruto toted his remaining bag up the stairs to his apartment. I guess it's just regular ramen for me tonight, he thought. It was so late and he had felt so dejected that he decided to go straight home instead of seeing Hinata. This dating stuff was hard. He really had no idea what to get for Hinata and her birthday was tomorrow. Flowers just seemed so ordinary he thought. They just didn't seem to be special in his opinion.

As he opened the door of his apartment, he noticed that his lights were on. For a split second he felt his body tense for action but then he smelled a scent of…was that Ichiraku ramen? He opened the door wider and spied Hinata sitting at his table. The room was lit with candlelight and she had two bowls of ramen laid out.

"Hinata?" Naruto said softly.

Hinata looked up from her knitting and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed looking up from her work. She stood up. "Hi! Um I hope you don't mind. I heard you were back in the village and when you didn't come over I figured that something must have delayed you. So I picked up some ramen for us and headed over. I hope it's okay."

Naruto's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Okay? Okay?! This is awesome!" He sat down and cracked apart his wooden chopsticks and started eating eagerly.

"Um…it may have gotten cold. I could heat it up for you" she said with a smile as she watched him tear into his food.

"No this is perfect!" He said with a mouth full of food. "Perfect! Just like you!" He added absently and kept eating.

Hinata blushed and sat back down. She resumed her knitting with a satisfied smile on her mouth.

"So how was the mission?" She asked but then noticed the bag that he had dropped on his way to the table. She got up to pick it up.

Naruto saw her intent a bit too late. He tried to swallow the food in his mouth quickly and with a sputter and cough cried out, "No! Don't look at that stuff!"

As Hinata picked up the bag it tore in two spilling its contents at her feet. Hinata giggled as she looked at all the stuff. "How nice!" She exclaimed, "Did someone give you this when you were on your mission?"

Naruto took another swallow and cleared his throat, "Uh something like that." He finally managed to get out of his still halfway full mouth.

"Look at all of this!" She exclaimed as she sat on the floor and examined everything. She even put the foam finger on her hand and waved it around. Naruto even had to laugh at the sight.

" Do you mind if I keep some of this? I really think it's so nice!"

"Sure" said a stunned Naruto. He couldn't believe that she liked it and was having so much fun with it. Then he started to laugh as he watched her play around with all the paraphernalia he had bought from the shop. Then he suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her. He really looked at her. He saw the light that seemed to emanate all around her.

"What? What is it?" Hinata asked, picking up on the sudden change of mood.

"It's nothing! It's just that you aren't like any of the girls in the village. You are special! I'm just so glad that you chose me to be special with." He said with a very un-Narutolike seriousness.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. Naruto suddenly got up and sat on the floor with her.

"You got to see this one!" He said excitedly and grabbed a spinning device that when infused with chakra shot what looked like small fireworks in the air that spelled out I love Naruto!

Hinata giggled, "I love it!"

::

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck again while he sat at the advisors counsel table. He was trying to listen to Chojuro, a bespectacled youth and former bodyguard of the former Mizukage. Despite his young demeanor, Chojuro was a renown Swordsman of the Mist. Currently, he was explaining about a new integrated training system where young ninja could apprentice out to other villages. Shikamaru was trying with all his might to stay focused and suppress the yawn that kept threatening to ensue. However a certain blonde kunoichi from the sand was giving off a distinct cold chill in his direction which kept distracting him. He really didn't know what her problem was. So what that he chose to go out to eat instead of being in his office working when she came into the village?

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Inquired Chojuro.

"Huh?" Shikamaru straightened up from his usual slouched position. "Sorry Chojuro can you repeat the question?"

Beside him, Temari gave a loud snort and said sarcastically, "Did your date go too long last night?"

"It wasn't a date" Shikamaru said with some exasperation. "Like I said before, I was taking her out to dinner to thank her for all the hard work she's done on this project."

Temari snorted again. "Sure you were. It sure looked like a date to me." She said with a sly look in her eyes as her stare burrowed into him. "Anyway. In the future just don't let your personal life interfere with the performance of your professional one."

Shikamaru looked at her coldly and opted not to counter. As in Shougi, one needed to know when to go on the offense or defense or just take a pass.

The other members of the council looked at the pair who were locked in a battle of wills. The silence in the room was palatable.

Chojuro cleared his throat and tried to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Traditionally shinobi from other villages would be met with suspicion when entering a neighboring land or hidden village. To solidify our alliances and to demonstrate our unity, we propose to initiate an apprenticeship program for nine shinobi from each village. These shinobi will learn the customs and traditions of each village and act as ambassadors in future relations. Is this number too high or too low? We would also need jonin from each village to act as guides as well as some sponsors. Shikamaru, would you be willing to head up this task force?"

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that this program would be a good first step in building a unified land of shinobi. However, he thought about all the other tasks appointed to him by the Sixth Hokage that he had yet to get to. He sighed and took a deep breath to accept when he was stopped short.

"Chojuro, with all due respect, I think I would be more apt for that task." Interjected Temari. "We can always work out a hosting system where the work load gets equally divided among the five great nations as well as any other supportive ally. This it too important to just put on one person."

Shikamaru gave Temari a sidelong glance. Was that last part a dig in his direction? Did she think that he wasn't capable of handling it? Then he sighed. Who was he kidding?! He knew that she was the right person for the job.

Chojuro nodded and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Great Temari of the Sand. We will leave this matter in your hands to organize as you see fit. Of course the rest of us will be at your service and will aid you in any way that we can. Thank you. With that matter resolved, I think that it's time to adjourn for now. "

The remaining advisors echoed their consent and started to exit. Shikamaru exited as well but decided to linger back and wait for Temari. When she came out of the room, she seemed surprised to see him.

"Look I don't know why you are mad at me. I just wanted to say thanks for taking over that project. I'm just so swamped right now with work. And anyway it was just dinner, not a date. I don't have time to date!" He didn't know why he added that last part. It just came out of left field but oh well it was out there now. He really hated when he made himself look like a pathetic loser.

Temari gave him a long measured look and then a long sigh. "Look" she said with a sudden smile, "It's none of my business anyway. And no problem with the apprenticeship program. I like that sort of thing."

"Yeah well thanks" Shikamaru said as they started walking down the hall together.

Temari cleared her throat and started to say something but got interrupted by a Konaha shinobi who called out to Shikamaru and handed him a missive with the Sixth's seal.

"Sorry. Looks like duty calls. The Sixth needs me in his office right away."

::

Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, looked out the window of his office with a scroll lying limp in his hands. Shikamaru entered and studied his Hokage for a moment. He instantly realized that something important had happened.

"Hokage –sama" Shikamaru addressed formally, announcing his presence even though he was fully aware that Kakashi sensed him the moment he had entered his office. Kakashi turned and handed him a scroll without saying a word.

Shikamaru scanned down the page and his eyes widened. "Impossible! There's no way that Sasuke would attack a peaceful envoy of the daimyo from the Land of Lightning!"

Kakashi interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"I agree with you. However, apparently the Raikage does not. As you know, he's not been a fan of Sasuke's ever since Sasuke led the attack at the Five Kage summit while being a member of the Akatsuki."

"Can he really demand his immediate capture and label him a threat to the allied peace without the approval of all the Kage?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Well, frankly, yes. Apparently there were witnesses to the crime who specifically state that a man wearing an Uchiha cloak and matching Sasuke's description attacked their envoy and endangered the life of their daimyo. The daimyo is demanding justice for his guards who were injured in the attack. "

"Hmm… I'd like a word with those witnesses. Something here just doesn't add up. " Shikamaru rubbed his chin as he thought hard on the situation at hand.

"I agree. I think that you should put together a team to investigate the matter. I would also advise adding a medical ninja to the team considering that this order seems to have a "detain by any force necessary" adjunct."

"Agreed. You know…" Shikamaru pondered. "This could be a play to get to Naruto. He's become a symbol of this world wide alliance. This may be a way to get him out into the open."

Kakashi sighed deeply and turned his chair back to looking out the windows.

"Yes I've thought that very thing too. There are still many who oppose this idea of peace and idealize the teachings of Madara. These are the very cells that Sasuke is trying to root out." Kakashi swung his chair back around and looked at Shikamaru sternly, "We must get to Sasuke first and find out the truth of the matter. Then we need to discover who is behind this campaign. And above all else, Naruto has to be kept out of the loop. I don't need to tell you what he would do if he found out that Sasuke may be in trouble."

"Agreed. Leave it to me." With that Shikamaru turned to leave already planning his next move.

::

Hinata went through another series of drills. She usually practiced early in the morning but since she hadn't gotten to sleep until late last night, it was already early afternoon. She wove a hand sign in front of her face and said "Byagukan" to activate her kekkai genkai. She started to search for woodland creatures in her surroundings. "Ten meters, twenty meters,…" She whispered softly and then stopped. She released her jutsu and gave a small smile.

Several moments later Naruto came crashing through the forest. He gave a loud yawn and collapsed onto a nearby log.

"Sorry I'm late" he said trying to contain yet another yawn.

Hinata smiled warmly and walked over to him, "It's okay" she replied. It was kind of Naruto to try to fill the void in her training left by Neji. She missed him every day. Just as Naruto's inspiration had strengthened her resolve to never give up and be the strongest ninja that she could be. It was Neji's constant drilling that made that resolve into a reality. She owed who she was today to both these men. However, truth be told, she loved the solitude of training.

Her training with Naruto was a lot different than her sparring matches with Neji. Her nearness seemed to give Naruto an inner calm which allowed him to enter sage mode quickly. While she used her Byagukan to pinpoint by sight, he could detect the very essence of the creature itself. This was quite useful in verifying her Byagukan and allowed her to further develop her range.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto inquired noting the sweat that already glistened on her face.

"Only an hour", she replied.

"An hour? You should have told me sooner. Wait! Did I get the time wrong or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just used to beginning training as soon as I get up." She reached over to grab her backpack which was sitting next to Naruto on the log. "I could use a drink of water though before we begin."

She opened her bag and exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Naruto inquired at her, looking into her backpack from his angle on the log.

"I forgot my canteen at home."

"Is that all?" Naruto chuckled. "Here you can use mine." He opened his pack and started to rummage through it.

"Here it is!" He announced proudly bringing up the canteen with one hand. Clank! Several items spilled out of his pack.

"Thanks" she said reaching for the water bottle. Then she reached down to pick up the fallen kunai that had come from his backpack.

"Wow! This is so light!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto looked up from stuffing his items back into his pack. He had forgotten all about the kunai that he hurriedly placed in his pack from yesterday.

"Oh yeah. This guy in the Land of Iron gave it to me on my last mission."

"This is really nice. Do you mind if I test it out?" Indicating the targets behind her.

Naruto laughed, "Not at all. I've been wondering about it myself."

Hinata concentrated hard on the closest target about six meters away and let the kunai fly. It sailed through the air with barely a whistle smacking into the target dead on.

"That was awesome Hinata!" raved Naruto as he followed her to the target.

"That kunai is awesome! It's so light yet still made the same impact as a heavier blade. What's it made out of?" She wondered as she unsheathed it from the target and began to study it.

"Well the guy who gave it to me said that they've discovered that if they mix two different types of metals together that they actually can make a lighter kunai with the same durability and precision as its heavier counterpart."

"Interesting," Hinata murmured studying the weapon closely using her Byagukan. "You're right Naruto. I can almost see the distinct presence of an alloy containing possibly two, maybe more, metals. I should see about getting a set of these for my birthday." She added absently.

Naruto grinned and gave a chuckle. Indicating the kunai in her hands, "Here take this one for now. Happy Birthday, Hinata!"

Hinata laughed, "Really? You don't mind? Thanks I love it!"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and laughed then he took off into the woods.

"Um, Naruto…" Hinata called out to him while trying to peer into the trees.

Naruto appeared carrying a bouquet of flowers and presented them to her.

"Well you see. I stopped by the flower shop on the way over but I wasn't sure if you would like these so I um…." He let his words fall silent as Hinata reached for the flowers.

"They're beautiful" she said then let out a sneeze.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Naruto with his fist in the air. "You really don't like flowers, do you?"

"No! No!" Hinata exclaimed, "I do like them! It's just sometimes they make me sn…snee…sneeze. ACHOO! But I really love this kunai." She said with a smile as Naruto tossed the bouquet of offending flowers to the side.

Naruto looked extraordinarily pleased with himself. Hinata stepped back from him and gave him a sly look, "But…" She started.

Suddenly his grin dropped, "But what?" He said looking concerned.

"There's just more thing that this kunai could use." She said. Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "It could really use "I love Naruto" or "Naruto for Hokage" engraved on it!" She announced with a giggle.

"Huh? What? How?" Naruto stuttered and then understanding dawned on him. "Who told you?"

Hinata giggled. "Well I ran into Choji on my way here and he mentioned seeing you last night." Then she giggled some more.

"That Choji has a big mouth!" Naruto said menacingly as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Probably due to all the barbeque he eats!" Hinata interjected then put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud.

"Yeah you're probably right!" He agreed and they both started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Land of Lightning

Sakura couldn't help but feel giddy but apprehensive at the same time. She looked over the team that Shikamaru had put together. There was her long time friend and rival Ino. Her long blonde hair was bound into a long ponytail. Ino's teammate, Choji, had been chosen to back her up. Ino's specialty was mind transfer jutsu. Usually she teamed up with Shikamaru's shadow paralysis jutsu to immobilize her target, allowing herself to enter their mind. However since Shikamaru was unable to accompany the group to the Land of Lightning. Choji was sent to essentially be Ino's bodyguard. Speaking of bodyguards, she glanced ahead to the rest of the squad. Kiba and Akamaru were leading the formation with Ino and Sakura in the middle and Choji bringing up the rear. She looked down at the large palm sized emerald in her hand. It pulsed steadily as they headed towards the Land of Lightning.

They were on board a trade ship that supplied the Land of Lightning with wood in exchange for the vast quantity of ore and minerals found throughout the great mountains of the Land of Lightning. Their party was to be met at the dock by a Cloud escort team as prearranged by the Hokage. This was a S rank mission with high stakes.

Her thoughts drifted back to when Shikamaru showed her the missive from the Raikage basically declaring Sasuke enemy number one due to an attack he supposedly made on the daimyo of the Land of Lightning. The Raikage had ordered Sasuke's apprehension with lethal force if necessary. She remembered how her hand had automatically crushed the paper after reading the contents.

There was no way Sasuke would do such a thing! She thought. However her inner voice spoke up, How can you be so sure? You knew Sasuke the boy, not Sasuke the man.

Sakura sighed. Her inner voice was right after all. She had fallen in love with the boy, but she was no longer that girl and he was so far from being that boy. When he had first walked away from the village, set on his path towards revenge, she had desperately wanted him to come back. She even petitioned Naruto in that desperation, knowing that she herself was not strong enough. Her heart had ruled her head completely back in those days. After years went by with no contact, she tried to come to terms with her obsession over Sasuke. He had been her first love and due to her unwavering nature she couldn't let him go, her head reasoned. Sakura realized that her mission to bring Sasuke home was futile, but her heart wouldn't listen.

However the day came when her heart finally broke and with it her head took over. That day was when after years of searching, they were able to track Sasuke to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. There, her teammates led by Yamato sensei, came face to face with Sasuke. Just to look into his face after so long caused her heart to squeeze in anguish. She couldn't breathe and could barely speak. He looked down at her with such cold, loathing eyes. At that moment, all her childish dreams shattered along with her heart. She did not know this man and could not find even a shred of the boy that she once loved standing in front of her. He was gone, never to return. Sasuke had moved on without her.

Her stubbornness though would not allow her to totally give up on her mission to save Sasuke. However she now recognized that this new drive to stop her old teammate from his evil intentions was more driven by sense of duty than by love. The love that she had felt for that boy would always be there but that boy was gone. The man before her had killed that boy and in essence had shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Therefore, it came as such a surprise, when Sasuke expressed an interest in her after the Fourth Great Ninja War. He had finally been brought around to see the truth of things by Naruto and his brother, Itachi, who once revived, took it upon himself to show his brother the path that he wished for him to take. After the war, to atone for the atrocities he had performed in his quest for revenge against the Leaf, Sasuke decided to help Naruto by traveling outside the Village and gaining intel on those cells who sought to disrupt this new found peace.

However before he left he had apologized for his behavior to Sakura and of course she had accepted it readily. She waited for her heart to swell and her eyes to fill with love at the way he looked at her….. But it didn't happen. She waited for her skin to tingle as he took her hands in his and kissed her palm while staring deeply into her eyes…..But again it didn't happen.

Yes she felt relieved that he was back on the side of the village and she wouldn't have to worry for him anymore. And yes her cheeks turned pink when he kissed her palm so affectionately, but it was more from embarrassment cause they were at the dumpling shop and several people saw them and were eyeing them curiously.

She still had not worked out how she really felt about this older Sasuke by the time he left the village on his mission. Word had spread quickly due to the scene at the dumpling shop that she and Sasuke were apparently an item. Sasuke had even stopped by Ino's flower shop to buy her roses before he left. Her inner voice was stoked. Hey Forehead! You got the boy! Yippee! Her head said "Now what?" Her inner voice countered, What do you mean 'Now what?' You've spent the entirety of your shinobi life running after this boy and now that you caught him, you want to throw him back?!

Sakura sighed. Ino gave her a curious look as they continued their long journey to the Land of Lightning. They were both looking over the rail on the top deck. Enjoying the sea breeze as the ship skimmed along the waves. They both seemed lost in thought and neither spoke much to each other. Sakura gave a little reassuring smile to her friend then resumed her thoughts as she looked out towards the never ceasing water.

The problem was the boy that she had chased, no longer existed and the man she caught was a total enigma. Yes he did all the right things, flowers, and hand holding, but what did he really know about her or vice versa? Her heart tried to flutter to life from the rubble it now was but her cynical head ruled and it could not be easily swayed. Her cheeks did pinken a bit at the thought of how the emerald had come to be in her possession. It had been a gift from Sasuke. He had sent it to her via a hawk on her seventeenth birthday along with a message that said 'This reminds me of the eyes I see when my eyes are closed'. He had also infused it with his chakra. She would always be able to know his general location by the emerald's glow. In this regards it acted as a sort of Sasuke compass. It was such a romantic thing to say and do. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and she knew that the mere act of sending her a device that could give away his position was an act of immeasurable trust. Her heart had fluttered to life a bit more. She would often stare off in the direction that the emerald glowed the brightest every night and say a soft goodnight. She felt that this connected her somehow to him and that maybe he was saying the same thing back to her as well.

However as the weeks and months continued on with no further contact, the small ember started to die out. She became envious of friends' relationships, namely Naruto. He talked non stop about his plans with Hinata and then seeing them so happy together back at the village after a tiring mission, acted like a stab to her heart. Although she was happy that Naruto had found someone, her inner voice would chime in and say, That should be you and Sasuke. When will you get your happy ever after?

Sakura gave another long sigh which resulted in another curious look thrown her way by Ino.

"Can't wait to see him? Huh" Ino said with a little wiggle of her eyebrows. Her long hair was blowing in the wind.

"Um yeah!" Sakura said brightly, maybe a little too brightly as she turned to look at her friend, her short hair momentarily blinding her with the force of the wind. She hadn't even told her best friend about the quandary of her thoughts. She had a mission to do. It was two fold. First and foremost was to secure Sasuke's safety out of the Land of Lightning and bring him back to the village. This task fell to her and Kiba and Akumaru. The second was to question the witnesses of the attack on the daimyo. This was obviously a frame job with Sasuke as the target but who was behind it and why. This was Ino and Choji's mission. Kakashi had convinced the Raikage to let Ino interrogate the eyewitnesses to ensure that their memories had not been tampered with. The Raikage had reluctantly agreed. He disliked Sasuke immensely, however, the thought that he, the Raikage, could be used as someone's pawn was even more distasteful.

The squad was suppose to be met by an escort team which would take them to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The two konoichi shielded their eyes at the same time. The mountains, which signaled the border of the Land of Lightning, could be seen up ahead.

Here we go, Sakura thought and despite her reservations felt a little jump start to her heart.

::

As soon as the Leaf shinobi stepped off the ship and onto the soil of the Land of Lightning, they were met by a squad of Hidden Cloud shinobi led by Karui.

"Oi Leaf Shinobi! You will be under my command from this point on until we reach the village." Karui had a confident swagger as she approached the group, eyeing them up and down.

"So much for alliances." Ino muttered to Choji. Choji grunted in agreement.

Sakura stepped forward amicably, "Hi Karui. I'm Sakura Haruno. We've met before.."

Karui interrupted, "Oi yeah the Sasuke lover! I'm surprised that they didn't send the fox kid too. In fact, Killer Bee sensei will be disappointed. As I was saying, follow me to the village." Karui turned abruptly and started to assemble her team. The four Leaf shinobi turned as one to follow.

Everything was going as planned. Once their mission to ascertain the truth of the Intel was established, then upon departure, Sakura and Kiba would find a way to slip off the ship and search for Sasuke. Ino and Choji would then take the information back to the village. The main problem would be getting Akamaru off the ship. Hiding a gigantic dog would not be easy. However Sakura needed a tracker and her choices were quite limited. Sai was off on a mission and Hinata was needed in the village to occupy Naruto. If Naruto found out that Sasuke might be in trouble then he would race here immediately which might play right into the hands of whoever was behind this ploy. Therefore her best option lay with a boy and his dog.

They arrived at the Hidden Cloud village and were led immediately into the Intel room. The Raikage was there to greet them.

Sakura gave a small bow. She had met the Raikage several times since the war. In fact he had become one of Tsunade-sama's favorite drinking buddies.

"Sakura" the Raikage addressed her in his usual stern manner.

"Thank you for honoring our request to come and question the witnesses. We, just like you, want to get to the bottom of this atrocity. We are all relieved that no one was killed in the incident." Sakura stood aside and began to introduce her three fellow shinobi.

"Yamanaka? You say. Are you the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka?" The Raikage asked peering at the young kunoichi.

"Yes sir" Ino said proudly with her shoulders straightening.

"Your father was a fine man and shinobi. I'm sorry for your loss." The Raikage said gruffly.

"Thank you sir. He taught me everything that I know." Ino said proudly.

"Well then. I suppose we will get to the bottom of this after all. Karui take them to the main Intel chamber. I will get Omoi to bring the guards who witnessed the attack to you shortly."

As the shinobi turned to follow Karui down the hall, the Raikage put a staying hand on Sakura's arm.

The Raikage cleared his throat and in a gesture that seemed most unlike him, he fidgeted with the empty sleeve of his amputated arm.

"How's Tsunade doing?" He asked in his usual gruff manner.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Lady Tsunade is fine. She wanted me to tell you that she is enjoying retirement."

The Raikage smiled as if remembering a fond memory, "She is, is she? I was hoping that she would accompany you." Then as if embarrassed he coughed. Sakura swore that his face had gone quite red. He then continued on, "And where's Naruto? Bee was wanting to show him some new jutsu."

Sakura made her face impassive. She didn't want to discomfort the Raikage with the knowing smile that was plastered all over her Inner Sakura's face so instead she answered his question referring to Naruto,"I'm afraid until we can ascertain the extent of this new threat then we need to limit Naruto to the village."

This produced a snort and hearty laugh from the Raikage. "Limit that boy to the village you say? Ha! There's no way that's going to happen! He'll probably be here in a day or two if I know that kid!"

Outer Sakura tilted her head and gave the Raikage a smile in response. Inner Sakura however growled That idiot better stay in the village!

::

Back in Konoha, Naruto suddenly sneezed. It was so loud and unexpected that Hinata yelped, nearly knocking over her bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto, do you feel alright? I hope you aren't getting sick. " she put her hand to his forehead in concern.

Naruto just laughed and grabbed her hand giving it a big kiss. This produced a blush from Hinata. She always did that when Naruto showed her attention in public.

"No I think someone must be thinking of me. I hope it's not Kakashi or Shikamaru. I don't want to go on another mission so soon. I'd much rather stay here." He gave her hand a big squeeze. Hinata blushed again and gave him a sweet smile. Which made him lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips. Hinata hit his hand with hers, "Enough, Naruto!" She ordered trying to look stern even though her cheeks were on fire.

Naruto laughed and put his hand up to rub his neck. Then he looked up suddenly as if something just occurred to him.

"Hey have you seen Sakura lately?"

::

By the time Sakura had caught up with the group, Ino and Choji were already setting up the machinery that they had brought with them. The Yamanaka clan had developed a way to project the image in the linked mind to a screen that allowed all to witness the memory that Ino was tapping into. The Yamanaka had strove to invent this to prevent the whole "he said, she said" debacle which occurred when the memory extracted differed from its holder. With the screen, all who were present, could witness the Intel bias free.

Sakura stood to the side, allowing the Raikage and his trusted staff to have the front row seats. Ino began to explain how everything worked and the procedure involved.

"What will this do to the guards being questioned? Will their minds be wiped? Will there be pain?" Sakura smiled at the confident Ino standing in front of her. Ino fielded all their questions like the pro she was.

"If it's okay with you, we will have our own medical staff monitor the well being of our people." The Raikage gestured to two of the medical staff in the corner, a man and a woman.

"If there are no other questions, then we can proceed." Ino said. She was eager to get back to the village. Sai only stayed in the village a few days in between missions. By her accounts, he had been gone 2 weeks on his current mission assuming of course that he wasn't back already.

"Pardon me, Sakura." Said a masculine voice from behind her. Sakura turned at the unfamiliar voice and faced a young man about her age. His face looked vaguely familiar.

The man laughed and put his hand behind his head in a very Naruto-esque style. "I guess it was too much to ask for that you'd actually remember me." He clutched dramatically at his heart and said, "I'm crushed!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Um do I know you? You do look familiar…"

A feminine voice cut in, "Hi I'm Junko. Ignore this fanboy! Junichi here has been in love with you since you stitched him up in the war. We are the medical corps assigned to the mind probe jutsu user of yours. We are suppose to insure that she doesn't fry any brain cells. Got it!" Junko snapped her fingers and winked at Sakura to get her point across.

Sakura laughed, "Well you shouldn't have much to do but study vitals. Ino's a pro and taught by the best of her clan."

Junko sighed, "Yeah that's what I figured. Come on Junichi, they are bringing in the first of the witnesses." Junko started to walk away. "It was nice to finally meet the great Sakura Haruno!"

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura called back politely. Then she turned and realized that Junichi was still standing next to her. His brown hair had fallen across his eyes and his light brown eyes were still crinkled in mirth.

"Sakura, I know that this might take awhile." Gesturing towards the first of the guards as he entered into the room looking quite frightened. Ino was doing her best to reassure him. The seasoned guard actually began to smile. Sakura turned back to Junichi, he took an audible breath and continued, "I was wondering if I could show you around the village while you are here. Maybe pick your mind on some medical jutsu that I was toying around with. Just get your opinion, you know."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how flustered she apparently made the man. Before she knew what she was saying, the words, "Sounds great" were out of her mouth. As soon as the words were out she wished them back.

Junichi beamed and went to stand next to Junko. His eyes were bright with excitement. He even punched Junko in the arm. She just rolled her eyes but then gave Sakura a pleased smile.

Now what was that? Inner questioned, Thought you were saving yourself for Sasuke? Oh shut up! Sakura said to her Inner self. If Kiba and I are to find Sasuke we'll need to know the lay out of the village. Hah! Keep telling yourself that! I know you! You were interested. Sakura shushed her inner dialogue and began to focus on the big screen in front of them as Ino began her mind probe jutsu.

The screen remained dark for a while. Ino always was conscious of a person's privacy. Diving into someone's memories took a certain finesse. The less time that passed from the time of the event to the probe was crucial. In this case, more than 10 days had passed since the assault on the daimyo's party. Ten days worth of memories. Finally after an hour or so, she signaled Choji to project what she could see.

The screen flickered to life and the hum of hushed conversation stopped immediately. Sakura found herself leaning forward as a man in a dark cloak flew in from one side cutting down the guard in front of him. From this man's position he could only make out the assailant's back which did indeed show the Uchiha crest. Then the man turned, and even Sakura couldn't hide her sudden intake of air. The attacker suddenly turned and there staring them all in the face was none other than eyes displaying the Mangekyo sharingan, then suddenly all went black. The man had passed out.

Ino suddenly came to herself again and her eyes instantly sought out Sakura's. No question. Those cold eyes that stared right into that man's soul was housed in the chiseled face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was at a loss. There had to be some mistake and she said as much to the Raikage as he roared with satisfaction. He had no love for Sasuke Uchiha, the man who had taken his left arm when Sasuke, under the guidance of Madara Uchiha, deemed to attack the Five Kage Summit.

The Raikage then graciously offered that each witness could be questioned by the Leaf Shinobi to validate the findings of the first.

::

Two more guards were brought forth in the next few days. All eyewitnesses to the assault. Ino searched each for memories and each again pinpointed Sasuke as the perpetrator.

"Still not convinced I see. Even though the evidence is staring you in the face. The man is and will always be a criminal!" Shouted the Raikage at the end of the last interrogation. He had walked up to Sakura and was noticing how she stood still in thought with her arms crossed and her hand rubbing her chin in consternation.

Sakura was at a loss. She looked up at the Raikage and asked the question that had puzzled her from the moment she had heard about the assault. "If this truly was Sasuke's doing why are they still alive? Even you were barely a match for him. There's no way these guards could have posed any threat to him gaining his objective. And what would his objective be in attacking your daimyo in the first place?"

The Raikage seemed to ponder her words. "Yes I know what you mean. Despite wanting to see that Uchiha pup dead for what he has done to me, I too had that same thought. The only thing that I could think of was that he was sending a message. And as for motive, well obviously he would like for the Lightning and Fire to be at war once again with each other."

Sakura humphed, "You don't even sound convinced of your own theory. You and I both know that you don't need four men to tell a tale, only one would suffice. Wait!" A sudden thought hit her. There are normally four guards on escort for the daimyo. They had only questioned three.

"Where is your fourth guard?" She asked the Raikage suddenly.

"He's in a coma." The Raikage said simply with a shrug. "Apparently that eye jutsu hit him harder than the rest."

Sakura turned to the Raikage with a smile, "Reconvene your advisors. Hopefully Ino will be up for one more mind probe today. I think we might suddenly get some answers. Also can you draw a vial of blood from each of the guards?"

The Raikage looked puzzled but turned to an assistant and nodded.

"Hopefully it's not too late". Sakura muttered to herself.

Ino looked tired but agreed readily to try once more. The unconscious man was wheeled into the forum and was hooked up to the monitors. Ino started the process of mind probe for the fourth time in three days. It had taken quite a toll on her. Her normally made up face could not hide the bags under her eyes. Her chakra was severely depleted. However she persevered for Sasuke and more importantly, Sakura.

Most of the man's memories were of darkness given his unconscious state. However soon she came to a scene where the men were at a restaurant. They were centered around a barbeque grill cooking their dinner when a waiter came up to their table bearing a couple of bottles of wine.

"The man over there asked me to give you these. Compliments of the house." The waiter indicated a man at the far end of the restaurant's bar. The man lifted his glass in salute to them. "He recognized you as guards for the daimyo of the Land of Lightning. He wanted to show his appreciation for all you do." The guards waved their thanks.

The guards started to proceed to pop open the wine bottles and began pouring it into glasses.

"Hey we aren't suppose to be drinking on duty" the man rebuked his colleagues.

"Ha! Your just jealous cause you can't drink any alcohol without it making you sick. You're such a pansy!" The rest of the group laughed.

"Guess I know who's taking guard duty since you guys will be wasted. You better remember this."

That was the last memory. From there on everything was darkness.

Ino came back out of the man's mind.

Sakura came to stand next to Junko and Junichi. "You were treating this man under the assumption that he was under genjutsu when in actuality he was poisoned." At the same time, a Cloud medic entered with the blood samples from the other three guards. Sakura took the vials and handed them to Junko. Please compare these samples to the blood sample of this guard. I believe that you will find that this guard has a gene that doesn't allow him to process alcohol. Therefore it acts as a poison which can induce coma and eventually death."

"So the man couldn't hold his liquor? This shows that he didn't even have anything to drink." Declared a Cloud advisor.

"Precisely. If anything this proves that this man was drugged. He didn't drink yet I believe him to be in an alcohol induced coma. Many hallucinates are non soluble and need to be mixed with alcohol to get them into solution. Incidentally this is why many are administered via liquor to mask their taste. This man didn't drink the drug, he was injected with it." Sakura said pointedly. "Ino, do any of the other men have this memory of being offered wine to drink?"

Ino thought carefully. "Well to be honest I was concentrating more on the event a few hours later when they left the hostel and were heading back to the daimyo's residence. I will have to question these men again I'm afraid." Ino looked dismayed at the prospect.

"I'm afraid so Ino. However the blood analysis I requested should come back soon. I asked for a hallucinants panel to be performed. The half life of those drugs are about 14 days give or take. We would be at the edge of detection but I believe that we will indeed find evidence that these men were drugged."

The Raikage stepped forward and said, "Sakura, what do you think happened here?"

Sakura looked the Raikage straight in the eye and said,"I believe that these men were drugged and memories were implanted. They never were accosted by anyone on the road because they were kidnapped hours before and the bodies staged to look as if an assault had occurred."

The Raikage nodded gravely. "Ino is there any way that you can confirm this?"

Ino straightened her shoulders. She was tired but none the less resolute. She stood up from her chair to address the Raikage. "Yes sir. I can go through their memories one more time. Starting…" All of a sudden Ino's knees buckled and she began to fall. The Raikage was there to catch her before anyone could blink.

Choji quickly rushed over to take a worn out Ino from the arms of the Raikage.

"Poor kid. We have worn her out. We will reconvene tomorrow afternoon. We will let Yamanaka rest and resume our quest into this matter then."

With that everyone abruptly began to file out. Sakura ran over to Ino and checked her over. She infused a bit of her chakra into her friend. Ino slowly opened her eyes. The shocked look on her face when she found out that she was being carried by Choji was priceless.

"Hey let me down! I can walk you know! What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to the Raikage then blank"

Choji snorted, "You fainted!"

"What?! No way!" Ino's face displayed her mortification.

"Yep! You went out like a light on a cold windy day. Good thing the Raikage was there to catch you!" Choji said as he opened a bag of chips now that his hands were free of his teammate.

"Huh? What? Where were you?" She asked as she gave Choji's arm a thorough beating.

"Hey stop! He was closer. Okay!" Choji whined.

"Yeah some bodyguard you are!" Ino continued.

Sakura began to laugh as she watched the scene of an irate Ino bashing a very unapologetic Choji. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder.

"So you want to take that tour of the village tonight?" Junichi was smiling as he asked.

He really is cute, she couldn't help but think. "Sure. Why not? Pick me up in a few hours okay?" She said.

"Sure thing. See you then". She watched Junichi as he sauntered off whistling a catchy tune. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile.

::

Kiba and Akamaru returned to the room set aside for the visiting leaf shinobi. A good thing about having a dog is that no one questioned your need to take the dog for a walk. He pretty much had had total leave of the whole village. He had just finished his reconnaissance and was excited to let Sakura know that he had found a way that they could exit the village without being detected. As he entered the room, he noticed Choji sitting on the couch munching on a bag of chips.

"Hey where is everyone?" He demanded.

"Ino's passed out on the bed in there." He said with a nod in the direction of one of the four bedrooms. "Sakura's out on a date." He continued.

"A date! No way!" Kiba exclaimed. Choji just shrugged he didn't know what else to call it especially when the dude showed up with flowers. He pointed at the vase filled with flowers on the table.

Kiba sprawled out on the couch adjacent to Choji and ran his hands through his hair, "Tell me what I missed."

Just then there was a crisp knock at the door. Kiba sprang up to get it. Karui stood at the threshold.

"Why hello" Kiba said with a sort of leer. He even had a fang that peeked out as he smiled.

"Oi I've been ordered to show you lot around the village. Raikage-sama is concerned about your well being." Karui said stiffly as she looked around Kiba and spied Choji sitting on the couch.

"Is that so?" Kiba said as he peered down at the girl with the pretty dark complexion. Her yellow eyes were almost feral. Kiba was definitely in love.

The girl, however, was still ignoring him and staring at Choji. Kiba took the hint and asked, "Hey Choji you ready for a night on the town?"

Choji didn't even look up from his bag of chips,"Sorry, can't. Got to watch after Ino."

Kiba put his hand up to the door frame which caused Karui to look up, basically into his armpit, "Looks like it's just you and me and Akamaru, gorgeous"

Karui couldn't help the look of disgust that came over her face. "Fine. Follow me."

As they turned to leave, Choji called out, "Bring back some barbeque for me!"

Karui turned to see a smiling Choji. It was the first time she had ever seen the big guy smile. He had dimples that creased the sides of his mouth and the smile at the thought of the food that lit his eyes was almost magical. She was utterly transfixed. However the moment was short lived as she felt Kiba shoving her out the door with a wave to his comrade, "Yeah will do" he yelled back.

As they walked to the barbeque place, she didn't even hear what Kiba was prattling on about. She couldn't get the image of the smiling giant out of her mind. Finally when they sat down to order, she asked the question most fervent on her mind interrupting whatever it was that Kiba was saying.

"So what's the story with the big guy and the mind girl? Are they an item or something?"

The thought of Choji and Ino being a couple made Kiba double over in a fit of laughter. Once he was able to talk, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and answered her,"Nah, they are just teammates. Choji takes his job as bodyguard really serious is all."

This seemed to satisfy Karui. She could respect a man who took his job so seriously. She thought that it was quite a noble thing.

Just then, Kiba made a big production of yawning.

"You know it's just you and me here. It must be fate."Kiba said as he slid close to Karui on the bench.

His arm was about to go around her when she quietly but unmistakably uttered, "You do it, you lose it, wolf boy! Not interested!"

Kiba sighed and moved back to his original position.

He sighed."Why do I keep getting shot down by the ladies?!"

Karui couldn't help but laugh at the total downtrodden look on the dog boy's face.

"Seriously," Kiba couldn't help but mutter,"Why?"

Karui couldn't believe this guy. Was this some kind of ploy. She peered deeply into his face and found that he was being quite genuine. She stifled her mirth and looked him straight in the eye, "Well for one thing, you stink! Your dog even smells better than you!" She told him quite truthfully.

"No way! Is that true Akamaru?" Akamaru looked away unable to look Kiba in the eye.

Karui couldn't help but laugh some more. "Even your dog knows I'm right. When was your last trip to the bathhouse?"

Kiba couldn't help but sputter, "Well you see, they don't allow dogs to enter and I don't go anywhere without Akamaru. Come on! It can't be that bad! I'd know after all. My nose…"

Karui's laugh turned into a snort and she interrupted him, "Your nose has been so sensitized to the scents around you, that it has DE-sensitized itself from your own scent. Try it! Really try to smell yourself!"

"Fine!" Kiba said getting tired of her laugh. He opened his jacket and stuck his nose right into his armpit and inhaled deeply. He started to cough and turned green. He looked up with a shocked expression and declared, "I stink!"

Karui smiled and said, "Told ya"

::

Choji had just checked in on Ino when he heard a knock at the door. He strode over to answer it and was shocked to find Karui standing all alone with two large bags which suspiciously smelled like barbeque. Choji leaned over her and looked up and down the corridor.

"Where's Kiba and Akamaru?" He asked her as he took the bags from her hands.

"I left them at the spa. Boy needed a bath bad!" She indicated this with a wave in front of her nose. Choji started to laugh heartily and opened the door wider for her to come in.

::

Sakura and Junichi walked down the street. Junichi had taken her to see the Cloud Medical Library. Sakura could have spent years in there, an hour was definitely not enough. Afterwards he had taken her to a nice dumpling shop. By that time, the sun was gone and it was turning cool. Sakura shivered. She had definitely forgotten how the temperature dropped at night in the mountains. Suddenly, Junichi had his jacket wrapped around her shoulders and she felt warm again.

"Thank you" she said politely hugging his jacket around her cold shoulders and gave him a smile.

"No thank you. I probably won't ever wash it again." He lifted his hand to his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "My jacket has touched the great Sakura Haruno's shoulders."

Sakura giggled, "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Suddenly Junichi looked serious, "I owe who I am today to you Sakura. It is you that made me special and gave this not so extraordinary shinobi a chance to be something greater."As he spoke he had taken hold of her shoulders with both his hands. His eyes were so intense. She felt the tension in the air and took a step back.

Inner Sakura snorted. You really aren't ready yet, are you? Told you so.

Sakura put her hand up to Junichi's chest as he moved a step closer. She bowed her head and stared down at his shoes to compose her thoughts.

She looked up and met his serious gaze. She plastered a smile on her face as she started to say…

Junichi beat her to the punch, "You're not ready yet." Sakura felt her smile falter. How did he know?

Junichi grabbed the hand that she had placed on his chest and began walking with her once again. It was getting late and he was walking her back to the visitor housing.

"It's Sasuke right?" He asked quietly.

Sakura was speechless. "Uh yes, I mean no. I mean how do you know about Sasuke?" She stopped walking and stared up into his face. He just shook his head in reminiscence and pulled her to keep walking.

"In the war, many of us who were your patients had crushes on you but were too chicken to actually approach you. One shinobi actually went as far as to tell you his feelings and you apparently told him that your heart belonged to someone else. He asked us if we knew who the lucky fellow was but none of us had a clue. Apparently he asked some Leaf shinobi and the answer came back as Sasuke Uchiha."

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her, "Sakura don't you see that he's not good enough by any stretch of the imagination. You could have any man in all of the five nations! Why waste yourself on the likes of Uchiha, a criminal, a man that no one can really trust!"

Sakura was taken aback by his fervor. She waited for that indignant anger of hers to rise to the surface. She waited for that need to defend the man that she loved and the reasons why she loved him to plow to the forefront of her mind. However nothing happened. She stood like a fish in front of Junichi. Her mouth agape and her mind utterly blank.

The next thing she knew, Junichi was kissing her and she felt her arms going around him.

What are you doing?! Her mind seemed to cry out.

Wait, why did her mind sound like Kiba?

She pulled away from Junichi breaking off contact to find Kiba and Akamaru stopped in utter shock having witnessed the display.

Sakura tried to look dignified but couldn't quite pull it off as Kiba and Akamaru stepped closer.

"Problem Sakura?" Kiba asked eyeing Junichi.

"Nothing that I can't handle." She said with more confidence than she felt. Inside her, her emotions were in total turmoil.

Kiba nodded and walked by them into the housing building.

Junichi had the grace to blush. "Sakura I hope I didn't offend you. Sometimes my emotions take over. I like you. I've liked you for a long time. To have you for once on my home soil, well I guess, I just wanted you to have something to remember me by." He again put his arm up in a very Naruto-esque subconscious way.

"Well I guess you succeeded!" They both laughed.

"Look I had a great time tonight. I really did! And you know what?," Sakura couldn't believe she was saying this but she continued, "I like you too. However," she said as she stepped backwards towards the entry to the building with her hands up, "I'm not at the right place for a relationship right now. To be honest, I don't even know what I want from a relationship right now"

Liar, Inner Sakura echoed in her mind. Sakura dutifully ignored her.

She stuck out her hand to Junichi, "Friends? Peers?"

Junichi laughed and took her hand in his giving it a swift kiss, "Maybe more one day?" He said with his eyebrows twitching in a dramatic fashion.

Sakura just laughed and turned to enter the building.

"Sakura" he said once more quite seriously. She couldn't help but turn to see him one last time. "I'll be here when you are ready."

She started to say for him to not wait but then he put up his hand and yelled, "until then Sakura Haruno, until then" and then ran off into the night.

What a weirdo! Inner Sakura chimed but Outer Sakura couldn't contain the smile on her lips. For all intensive purposes, that had actually been her first date with someone who's name wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. She realized with a mild shock that she actually really enjoyed it.

::

Sakura walked into their quarters to find a party going on. Kiba was talking about a day at a spa where both he and Akamaru got groomed. She didn't quite understand what happened but after taking a quick whiff of the air, she was really glad that it did. Ino was up and eating barbeque with Choji and Karui.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura called out as she came into the room.

"How was your big date?" Kiba asked with a feral grin plastered on his face. "I didn't mean to intrude. You guys were just blocking the walkway that's all"

Choji and Ino looked up curiously which caused Karui to look puzzled. With all eyes glued on her, she felt a bit self conscious as she pulled off her gloves.

"It wasn't a date." She said weakly.

Kiba snorted, "Then why are you wearing his jacket and what was all that k..?!" Sakura had him in a head lock before he could finish.

"Mutter another word and you won't live to see daylight! Got it!"

Kiba nodded. He was beginning to turn blue.

Sakura released him and then straightened her shirt.

"Karui what are you doing here?" Sakura asked pleasantly. Karui looked at everyone. She was still unsure what had gone on here.

Karui stood up. "I just brought some food for everyone. I guess it's getting late. I probably should go."

Choji stood up as well, "You don't need to go already do you?" All eyes suddenly turned to look at Choji. He cleared his throat and said, "Can I walk you home? I mean it is really late and a girl shouldn't walk alone."

Karui laughed at that and then said, "Sure. I wouldn't mind some extra muscle on the way."

Choji helped Karui on with her coat and then grabbed his own. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time Choji. I think love is in the air tonight." Kiba said with a snicker and a sidelong look to Sakura.

Sakura balled up her fist, Akamaru cowered behind Kiba and Kiba put up his hands to fend off the attack.

Ino turned to the two as they scuffled. Her face was a picture of shock. "I think Choji is smitten and I think the feeling is returned." She looked to see if anyone else was as amazed as she was but her two comrades, or rather Sakura, was too busy pounding on Kiba to hear her.

::

The next day Sakura was called into the Raikage's office. As she came in, she noted the Raikage sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork. She sighed. It reminded her of how Tsunade-sama's desk used to be.

"Sakura", the Raikage addressed her, "looks like your suspicions were correct. We found small traces of a known hallucinant that has been shown to be instrumental in memory loss in all four of the guards. Looks like your man was set up after all."

Sakura couldn't help but be pleased. However outwardly she showed no reaction to the news and waited for the Raikage to continue.

"Next is to find the perpetrators who dared to try to have me do their dirty work. I need Ino to search through these guards memories once again. We need to try to see if we can get a good ID on the man at the bar. I've already sent men to that village to find the waiter and to ask around for Intel."

"Got it , sir. I will notify Ino at once. Can you please have your people notify the guards and prepare them?" Sakura requested.

"Already done." The Raikage said gruffly. Sakura turned to head out the door when the Raikage called her name. She turned back around.

"Good work! You made me and Tsunade very proud." Sakura smiled and headed back out the door. Figures that he would have already sent word to Tsunade-sama, she thought with a smile.

::

Three days had past. Ino had finally finished with the guards. Unfortunately the only memory of the night at the restaurant was with the comatose guard. All others, had had that night omitted from their memories. The daimyo was very distressed to find out that he too had been drugged by the assailant. This was alarming on all levels of security and finding the culprits became priority number one. The comatose guard, once his blood was purified, came to. However whether it was due to the drug or the coma, couldn't even remember the journey at all.

The Raikage held up the photo of both the waiter and the man at the bar.

He crumpled up the photo of the waiter and threw it in the trash bin, "That won't help us now" he muttered. The shinobi that were sent to the near by village to question the waiter were informed that he had been killed a week ago, suicide apparently, or so the owner of the restaurant said. The man was no help in identifying the other man. However he did remember the daimyo's party that had arrived to drink. He had attended to them personally, he had said. They did appear a bit inebriated when they left, he added.

This had all led to a dead end.

There was a knock at his office door. He called for them to enter. One of his guards announced that Sakura was asking for an audience. He waved for them to let her in.

"What is it, Sakura? You wish to bid me farewell. Your ship sails early tomorrow morning."

"Raikage-sama I happen to notice that the posters for Sasuke's arrest are still up." She let her sentence hang, giving him the opportunity to admit some form of absent mindedness.

"Yes?" he said eyeing her.

"Well sir since you know that he is not the culprit here, shouldn't you take down the posters."

"Hah and let the enemy know that we are on to them. No way! In fact I have shinobi combing the area to find that little Uchiha brat. He's bound to know some information that could lead us to whoever did this."

Sakura cleared her throat, "About that. I have thought that if I could be allowed the opportunity to search for Sasuke myself then we might be able to help you as well."

"Hah! No way!" He practically shouted and then he came around the desk, "Sakura, if I ever had had a daughter I think she would be like you. So let me give you some fatherly advice. Uchiha is a loner and will always be that way. I know the type. They don't change. Anyway," he said gruffly and a bit embarrassed like he had said too much,"Tsunade would have my head if anything happened to you. Let the Cloud handle this. We know these lands better than you. You would just be a hindrance! Now if that's all. I suggest that you enjoy one last night here in the village. Ha I know of one medic who will be sad to see you go."

Sakura couldn't help but blush. The Raikage noticed and roared with laughter. He then dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Sakura stopped off at the hospital on the way back to the visitor quarters. She was directed to Junichi's office.

"Wow you never said that you were the Assistant Director of Operations here at the hospital." Sakura said as she stepped into his office.

His face instantly lit up and then looked a bit chagrined.

"You know how it is…fancy title for more work with no extra pay. I was the dumb one who accepted it." He said with a dismissive shrug.

Sakura sauntered over and handed him back his jacket, "Well I'm impressed! Here's your jacket. I keep forgetting to give it back to you."

They had gone out once more since their first date. He had actually taken her to the lab. He had picked her brains about poisons and antidotes. He was thinking of even taking a sabbatical to become more proficient.

"Who knows? I might end up in the Leaf one day as one of your students." He said.

"I think I'd like that." She said with a smile and realized that she meant it.

They had held hands on the way to her building and enjoyed the companionable silence that comes when you are comfortable with one another. Neither mentioned a certain red eyed shinobi but his presence was felt regardless. He walked her to the door and kissed her hand.

Sakura sighed in memory. She actually felt her heart start to awaken a bit. Then she snapped herself out of it and promptly set his jacket on the desk.

"Hey what about dinner tonight? I get off here at 6 and…" Sakura just shook her head.

"We said our goodbyes last night. I have a lot of last minute duties. I need to keep a clear head and…"her head answered. It was time to cut this off before someone gets hurt, she thought.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that I cloud your judgement? Woohoo! Success!" He jumped out of his chair and did a happy dance.

"Shut up, you! Seriously I've enjoyed this." Indicating the two of them with a wave of her hand, "This friendship that we seem to have."

"Friendship, eh? Oh this isn't sounding good." He groaned dramatically and flopped back into his seat, "Okay you win! For now I will settle for your friendship. And just to let you know, I will put in for that sabbatical ." He said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk with his arms folded back behind his head. He was going for nonchalance and cool. It would have worked too except his chair chose that moment to flip backwards landing him on the floor.

Sakura started to laugh in earnest, "Until we meet again Junichi, until we meet again." And with that she left him on the floor.

She had to get her act together. Her true mission was just about to start and she had to make sure everything was in order. The Raikage was going to make it difficult for them. If she wasn't careful she could start an international incident and that's the last thing that any of them would want.

::

"Well, are we a go?" Kiba asked as Sakura entered the room. Sakura signaled "Plan B" with her hands, you never knew if the walls had ears. Out loud she said, "I tried but the Raikage thinks we would just get in the way. They seem to have everything under control here. We did our job. Time to leave in the morning."

Ino came out from one of the bedrooms. She still looked completely worn out. She nodded in understanding.

"Where's Choji?" Sakura asked noticing for the first time that the big guy was not around.

Kiba snorted, "Where do you think? Karui is taking him to another barbeque place. They wanted to try all the barbeque places in the village. I think they had two left. Karui said that she saved the best ones for last."

Sakura gave Kiba a curious look, "I thought you'd want to go with them."

Kiba shrugged, "Three's a crowd." At the same time he motioned for her to come check the supplies he had been covertly amassing during their week long stay.

Sakura checked the gear. It all looked in order and ready to go.

"Are you feeling up to this? The trip going home." Sakura asked Ino which was code for "Would you have the energy to detain someone if needed?"

Ino smiled. "Yes. I think I can manage.." Sakura smiled and signed 'thanks for having my back'.

::

First thing in the morning Karui showed up leading a group of four guards. They were to escort the Konoha shinobi onto their ship back home or rather ensure that they departed the Land of Lightning. They walked along amicably enough being flanked by the escort guard. Karui and Choji kept up a constant hum of conversation as they compared the different barbeque restaurants. They discussed sauces, spices, and even cuts of meat. Who knew that this pretty girl was that into barbeque, Sakura thought and then smiled, or maybe she's that into Choji.

They boarded the ship and made a big to do about checking the equipment and baggage. Sakura kept giving Choji the signal to wrap things up with Karui. The ship was about to leave at any moment. Finally he got the hint and told Karui that he would walk her up onto the top deck to say goodbye.

When the two had left. Ino, Kiba and Akamaru turned towards Sakura.

"I hope this works." Kiba said.

"Quit your worrying. I'm the one that's doing all the work here."Sakura countered. She closed her eyes in concentration and signed with her hands.

Poof!

Sakura was gone and in her place was a perfect copy of Karui.

"Well how do I look?" Sakura asked as she turned around.

"Great" Ino said. Choji entered the room quietly and shut the door. He looked over at Sakura with a look of surprise, "Wow you're good Sakura!"

"We got to hurry. I can't hold this for long. Bye guys!" Sakura said and gave a wave. Kiba grabbed their gear. Sakura turned and opened the door. There standing at the threshold was an open mouthed Karui carrying a carry out bag of barbeque.

"What? What is this?" Karui questions were drowned out by the sound of the ship's foghorn signaling that the ship would depart in 10 minutes.

"We're out of time" Sakura yelled, "Choji, Ino!"

"Hai" they both said at once.

"Expansion jutsu" Choji's arms turned massive as he reached past Sakura to hold the real Karui tightly by the shoulders, his eyes grew soft as he met Karui's still confused gaze,"I'm sorry" he said softly at the same time Ino's mind transfer jutsu took over Karui's body.

"Go now!" Ino/Karui yelled. "Good luck!"

Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru raced by the immobilized girl and made it up to top deck in less than a minute. They departed the ship and started to make their way to the dock.

Karui's body went limp and Choji rushed to catch her.

Ino returned back to her body, "I put her mind to sleep for a while. I don't think she will wake up for a day or so. That should give Sakura and Kiba enough time to get out of the village.

Choji gently hoisted Karui up into his arms. "Let me take care of her." He left to take Karui off the ship.

"Hey Karui! Stop!" The guard ran over to Sakura and Kiba, "What are they doing off the ship? Our orders were to make sure that they departed." Sakura halted and turned with a stern look that she had witnessed from the original Karui and had secretly practiced.

"Oi, the dog needs to take a piss! I got this! You can go!"

"But our orders…."

Sakura cut in, "You want to make him miss the ship? No, right?! Then make yourself useful and go around to the other side of the dock. Make sure that no one is trying to make a run for it. While I hurry up and see to his guy and his dog. The ship's about to leave!"

"Yes sir" the guard said and with the reassignment took off down the dock.

"Where to?"Kiba asked.

"First things first. Let's get out of here." They could hear the blast of the ship's foghorn indicating its departure. The ramp was being pulled up.

"Right!" Kiba said and led the way. He had found the perfect blind spot in the village's defenses. It was time to test them out.

Sakura pulled the emerald from its hiding spot in her pouch. She hadn't touched it in over a week. She felt its warmth and knew that Sasuke was definitely nearby.

Wait for me Sasuke I'm coming, she thought, as she followed Kiba and Akamaru's brisk pace.

::

Choji reached the top deck a minute too late. The plank was already being retracted and the ship had begun to depart the dock.

He sighed and looked down at Karui. Part of him felt apprehension of what the consequences of his actions would be when she woke up. However another part of him was elated that he didn't need to let her go quite yet.

He started back towards his room below deck. It was not going to be a boring boat trip that's for sure, he thought.

Hello everyone! I'm new to writing fan fiction. If you liked the story, then please hit follow. If I know that someone may be waiting for the next chapter then I will try to update quicker.

Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The weapons that weep

Karui was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming yet she didn't want to wake up. She was on a swing. She felt the exhilaration of the air rushing through her hair as she swung higher and higher. She felt large hands pushing her from behind. Probably her dad, she thought.

Her mother had died when she was just a baby. Her father was a Cloud Shinobi, and had the scars to prove his fierceness in battle. He was one of the biggest men in the village. When her mother died, he had no idea how to raise a small little girl. He tried his best but while her friends all had dolls to play with, Karui had ninjas. She didn't mind so much but sometimes she would gaze longingly at the pretty made up dolls that her friends would show her. Karui's dad would always take her to the playground on a sunny day. Her favorite thing was the swings. She always dared to go higher, knowing that her dad would never let her fall.

It was one of those days in the dream. She felt herself swinging higher and higher until she flew right out of the seat. Her dad would catch her as always.

Wait, she thought in sudden panic, my Dad's dead, there's no one to catch me!

Just when she felt that sudden panic, she felt the warmth of arms around her. She didn't crash. She was floating. It felt so good. She nestled closer and her mind sunk back down to slumber.

"Whew, that was close! Good thing you caught her Choji. This storm is bad. It's rocking the whole ship." Ino said from where she had tied herself to the nailed down bed. Choji too was tied onto his bunk but he had been keeping a close eye on Karui in the hammock. The moment she had swung out of it, he was there to catch her.

He held the girl close and felt her sink into him before sleep reclaimed her. He repositioned her so that she would be more comfortable. The bunk was barely big enough for him but he found a way for them both to fit. As the storm kept on howling and the ship kept getting tossed to and fro, Choji kept his arms around the Cloud girl.

She was here because of him. He looked over at the trunk where they had stored their belongings. The bag of bottled sauces and spices were inside. No girl had ever brought him a gift, much less one so thoughtful. He looked back down at the girl in his arms. Yes, she was his responsibility. It was his job to keep her safe. No matter what the future may bring when she wakes up. He sighed.

::

Kiba and Akamaru led Sakura through a crack in the rock face. It was about 2 feet wide at the leanest sections and went on for about 100 yards. The fissure was located to the side of the mountain face that bordered the village to the west. It was a bit claustrophobic at times but they eventually emptied out onto a wide ledge next to a waterfall. The landscape was breathtaking. The sky a clear blue and the sun was beating down. However, Sakura couldn't help but shiver even though she was wearing a thick coat. Everything was covered in sparkling snow. The waterfall was still flowing from a hot spring near by.

Wow, she thought, I've never seen so much snow. She looked down to her knee high fur lined boots and was glad that Kiba had insisted that she buy them. She put the hood of her jacket up to shield herself from the sudden blast of cold air that assaulted her as soon as she exited the safety of the crevice.

Sakura held her breath, now what?, she thought. Suddenly she heard Kiba gasp and his arms windmilled as he tried to regain his balance. Sakura could only watch in horror as he fell off the ledge. Akamaru leapt off the ledge as well. Apparently trying to save his master.

Sakura couldn't help but cry out as she made her way as quick as she could to the spot that her comrades had just been. The snow was heavy and it took her a little time to get used to it. She looked down, fearing the worse, and saw a smiling Kiba waving to her from a ledge about 15 feet below that was shielded by the waterfall flowing down. Akamaru's tail was wagging wildly. They both looked utterly pleased with themselves. She jumped down and felt the spray of the waterfall. She was surprised to feel that the water was quite warm. In fact the cave itself was quite humid due to the wall of cascading warm water.

"That wasn't funny." She admonished the two when she reached them. Akamaru had the good grace to look sorry, however, Kiba just roared with laughter.

"Oh come on Sakura. You should have seen your face. Do you really think that I could be done in so easily?" Kiba roared.

Sakura gave him a withering look. "Don't test fate or me Kiba!" Her nose couldn't help but wrinkle at the musky smell.

"Yeah it doesn't smell too good in here, but if we follow this cave then we should be able to get to more tractable ground." Kiba and Akamaru started to walk away but Sakura stayed listening. She had an uneasy feeling.

"Well come on. What you waiting for?" Kiba said.

"This was too easy. Do you think that we are being followed?" Sakura wondered. Other than the hiccup with Karui on the ship, everything else had gone smoothly. Kiba had turned Akamaru into a clone of himself and had him walk a little bit behind them. Therefore, if any suspicious Cloud ninja were looking for a white dog then they were out of luck.

Kiba sighed. They had stopped several times while traveling through the fissure. Each time there was no indication that anyone was following them.

"It's fine, Sakura. You are just being paranoid. Let's get out of this mountain, find your pretty boy, and then get back home. I'll never complain about the cold of winter in Konoha again."

That made Sakura laugh. She still had a feeling that all was not what it seemed but shared Kiba's wish to find Sasuke and get home.

By the time they came to the exit of the cave it was early afternoon the next day and they were both exhausted. They had been walking nonstop and only taking short breaks to rest and reassess their position.

"Well this explains where you were for those 2 days that you went missing." Sakura said.

Kiba smiled, "Yeah I wanted to make sure that we could find our way out. Good thing my nose was good at picking up the waft of clean air."

Sakura shivered. The cave was filled with offshoots. Often they would end up in a cavern with 4 or 5 different paths that they could follow. It was a total labyrinth. Maybe that was why they didn't bother to guard that crevice too carefully, she thought.

Inner took that moment to snort, Yeah keep telling yourself that. Sakura shivered.

"Okay let's make camp and survey our surroundings." She ordered Kiba and then brought out the chakra infused emerald that she used to track Sasuke. Kiba told Akamaru to follow and they left the snow encrusted cave to search the area for some dry tinder for a fire.

Sakura left the cave and began to scan the area. She could tell by the burst and heat of the stone that Sasuke was indeed close by. Good, she thought, he's closer than I thought he would be to the village.

They camped that night in the mouth of the cave then started out the next morning. As they walked following the light of the stone, Sakura began to grow warm with the exertion. She shed her large fur lined jacket and wrapped it around her waist. The sky again boasted no clouds and the sun at their altitude seemed to beat down on them.

Kiba couldn't help but shiver as he looked in her direction, "Aren't you cold?" He said.

Sakura shrugged, "I think I'm getting used to it." She answered.

Kiba gave another shiver and muttered to Akamaru, "I could never get used to this." Akamaru whined in agreement.

They continued to trudge through the snow and made a little progress towards their goal. They seemed to be going towards an adjacent mountain from the one that they just exited. They camped that night in a tent that Kiba had managed to acquire. The howling wind made it hard to sleep and Sakura found herself sharing the warmth of Akamaru's fur. In the morning they headed out again. The mountain had seemed so close when they had started out but they found that the snow hindered their progress. Two days later, they finally managed to get to the foot of the mountain. Twilight this close to the mountain face came early and darkness was quickly approaching.

"Do we stop for the night again?" Kiba asked Sakura. Sakura could feel the heat from the stone. It was practically burning a mark through her gloved hand. She felt the stone's urgency.

Maybe it's just your own, snickered Inner.

"Quiet!" She said out loud, "Sorry, not you, Kiba. I just feel that we are close, very close. We need to go on." Kiba nodded. The sooner they found Sasuke the sooner they could get out of this infernal winter.

They began to climb up the mountain face following the glow of the emerald in the darkness. They slipped and slid until they finally made it to the mouth of a small cave. The glow got noticeably brighter at the spot. Kiba and Sakura stared at each other. This was it. They had found his lair. Kiba looked questionably at Sakura. He didn't know if she wanted him to go first or if she should. It was Sasuke after all. He was more likely to not kill Sakura when she entered. Who knew what he would do Kiba.

Sakura took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness of the cave. They started to follow the cave to a large cavern set quite a ways back into the mountain. There on the floor in the glow of the emerald lay none other than Sasuke Uchiha, covered in blood.

His eyes slowly opened and focused on Sakura, "You came" was all he said before passing out completely.

::

It had been 2 days since Karui had awakened in the arms of Choji Akimishi in the wake of a tremendous storm that had left the ship a bit floundering. Instead of the usual 5 days, the voyage would appear to take a full week.

Karui looked over at Choji who had been helping the ship's crews with repairs. Her feelings were in turmoil. On one hand the guy had essentially kidnapped her for lack of a better word, yet every time she looked at him he would smile that sweet smile with those cute dimples and her mind would go to mush. In fact, just now she found her eyes wandering over his body as he helped move crates from one damaged storage room to another. He had taken off his shirt and she was utterly mesmerized.

Then she heard Ino shout, "For goodness sake Choji put your shirt back on! You want to scare everyone on the ship!"

That seemed to break the spell that Karui was under and she quickly looked back at the endless ocean scenery. What was wrong with her, she thought, she was their prisoner yet here she was making googly eyes at one of her captors.

Ino sauntered up to the pretty dark haired girl and stood next to her on the rail. She couldn't help but notice the slight pink that still lingered on the girls cheeks. Ino smiled.

"You know, you aren't helping yourself by doing this." Ino said looking out to the ocean and feeling the breeze.

She saw the girl's shoulders stiffen, "I don't know what you mean." Karui replied. Karui had refused to speak to either of them very much in the last few days.

"You know Choji, really likes you. We already explained our mission and our reasons behind why we had to do what we did." Ino turned to put her elbows on the rail and looked at the girl. "You have the rare opportunity to spend some time with him, alone." She turned back to the ocean so that Karui couldn't see her face. "You know in Konoha the girls are always falling all over the big guy and you know how nice he is. He doesn't even realize their advances but I was so sure that one day one of them would finally snatch him up." She slid the girl a sideways look, "And the worse part is that most of them don't even like barbeque!"

Ino thought that last bit was over the top but she saw how the girl's demeanor seemed to stiffen even more at the mention of the Konoha rivals.

Suddenly as if Karui had reached a decision she turned and walked over to where Choji was working. Ino saw the two talk and saw how Choji's eyes lit up. Karui seemed to laugh at something Choji said. The two walked away out of sight.

Ino smiled and stayed at the rail enjoying the breeze and the sun. Oh you owe me big time, Choji. She turned back and looked over the water again. Now, she thought, if only her own love life was that easy to fix.

::

Sakura quickly assessed Sasuke's injury. He had an arrow protruding from his thigh. Why had he not taken the arrow out, she wondered. She ordered Kiba to go find some wood for a fire. She doubted that Sasuke could make a fireball in his current condition and she needed boiled water fast. Sasuke's chakra level was barely palpable. He was close to death. She dug into her medical bag and gave him a energy pill which should give his chakra level a jump start. She felt his chakra level spike then felt the slow ebb as if his chakra network for some reason could not maintain flow.

What in the world? She thought. How long had he been like this? First thing first was that this arrow needed to come out. She grabbed it to snap it and found it was made of metal. In the dim light, she hadn't noticed. What the hell? She thought. She had never seen a metal arrow before.

Kiba came back suddenly dropping his meager load of tinder.

"Sorry this is all I could find in the dark? How is he?" Kiba said as he quickly started to build the fire.

"Not good. He's feverish. This arrow wound has festered. He's also severely chakra drained. He needs a hospital. For now though, can you help me with this arrow. It's metal." Sakura said as she started to prepare a somewhat sterile area. As much as could be expected under the conditions. She brought out her emergency alcohol flask from her kit. She poured some on the wound. Sasuke barely flinched. Not a good sign, she thought. Then poured more on her hands.

"Hold him, Kiba! This is not going to be pretty."

Kiba threw his body on top of Sasuke's. Sakura took hold of the arrow and counted down 3..2..1. Then she pulled. Sasuke screamed, the arrow barely moved.

Kiba looked over with the same concerned glance. The arrow should have pulled out. Sakura was a strong shinobi. She had strength in abundance. She tried again and said 3..2..1 and pulled. Again the arrow moved slightly then seemed to nestle back into the wound.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Questioned Kiba. He had seen Sakura on the battlefield. She had never failed to pull out something as simple as an arrow before.

"I don't know. It's like the arrow is alive. It's fighting me. I can almost feel it screaming when I grab hold of it and pull. It's weird." She pondered it once more. No doubt about it if the arrow stayed in then Sasuke would die.

She dug in her pack and couldn't believe she was doing this to remove a simple arrow, but she grabbed an energy pill and bit down on it. As she swallowed she felt the rush and heat of the increased chakra flowing through her body.

"Okay Kiba here we go! This arrow is coming out now!" Sakura said as she started to build up all her chakra into her hands and feet. Kiba resumed his position. Sakura planted her feet on either side of Sasuke's pliant body and grabbed the arrow.

"3" she huffed, "2" she all but yelled as her chakra built up to a boil, "1" she screamed and pulled with all her might. Sasuke's scream of pain mingled with her battle cry and Sakura could swear she heard a third scream as well. The arrow came out and the momentum sent her crashing back into the back of the cave. Dirt and debris showered her but she held up the arrow in triumph. After the elation was over, she looked at the bloody metal weapon in her hand and wondered, "What are you?"

She left the arrow at the back of the cave and instructed Kiba to keep away from it. She tended Sasuke as best as she could. The removal of the arrow seemed to render him unconscious once again. She dressed his wound and gave him another energy pill which she noted with satisfaction seemed to take this time.

After Sasuke seemed to be sleeping better, Kiba came around and sat next to Sakura at the fire. Akamaru curled up next to him.

"Sakura, what is that thing?" Kiba said looking into the blackness of the cave where the arrow still laid.

Sakura felt her eyes go to where the arrow laid as well, "I don't know but it's nothing good I can guarantee you that."

They both were lost in thought and too tired to notice at first. Suddenly Akamaru's ears perked up and he jumped up with a growl.

"Looks like we found you guys!" Omoi said as he and two of his men entered the cavern. "Can someone tell me where Karui might be? For your sake the answer better be…alive."

::

Naruto was meeting Hinata again on the training grounds today. She had been acting strange lately, or rather more strange than normal. Lately she had seemed preoccupied. Sometimes he had to repeat a question three times before she answered.

He found her sitting on a log fingering the kunai that he had given her for her birthday. She was never far from it. At first, he had been so pleased that she had liked the gift so much that she couldn't stop holding it. However lately he was almost jealous of the weapon which was so silly he even gave a laugh as he walked up to meet her.

Hinata looked up at him with vacant eyes.

"Hinata?" He said as he looked into her expressionless face. She showed no indication that she had heard him. Then suddenly he looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. She had been using the kunai to stab herself.

Naruto grabbed her suddenly as she started to fall back, "Hinata!" He yelled.

"Naruto" she said suddenly and her eyes focused on him and became suddenly clear, "Help me!"

She collapsed into his arms still clutching the bloody kunai in her hand. Naruto scooped her up and ran to the hospital at lightning speed.

::

 **Hello everyone! Yes the penny drops and now you know why this story is titled Birthday Present. Sorry it's a short chapter. Again if you like the story then please click follow. Thank you to those who are following/reviewing. It really makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uchiha found!

"Looks like we found you guys!"

Omoi looked at the scene in front of him. The front of Sakura's shirt was covered in blood. In fact he saw blood all over the place. His mind started to race on what could have happened here. And where was Karui? Then it all became clear. They had killed Karui. This must be Karui's blood! And the body, where's the body? They ate her? That's it they must have eaten her. They probably got hungry for food during the trek over…and….and…oh he couldn't even think on it.

"Can someone tell me where Karui might be? And the answer better be …. Alive!"

The two Konoha shinobi looked at him blankly.

"You ate her, didn't you?! This is her blood and what's this," as he looked at the bowl of boiling water, "soup? Karui soup! I knew it!" Omoi howled in anguish.

Sakura was the first to react. She had fought along Omoi in the war and knew that he had a tendency to overdramatize things.

She elbowed Kiba as she started to feel him begin to shake with laughter.

"Omoi," Sakura said as she stood up and put her hands out to stop him from his further wild notions. "We don't know where Karui is." Which was the truth. "Last time we saw her was on the ship when we were boarding." Another truth. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

Omoi looked over at Kiba who was trying to contain his laughter, "She was last seen with you, dog boy. What did you do with her? Did your dog eat her?" Even Akamaru had the good grace to put his head to one side in an utter sign of doggie confusion.

Finally Kiba burst out with a laugh, "Are you nuts?! No of course we wouldn't eat Karui. Sorry buddy eating fellow shinobi just isn't me and Akamaru's thing!"

It was now Omoi's turn to look confused. "Then where is she?"

Kiba looked slyly over at Sakura putting his hand to his chin as if pondering hard and said, "Well she did help me take Akamaru for a potty break right before the ship sailed. She might not have been able to get off the ship in time."

"Are you saying that she's unharmed and sailing on the ship to Konoha?" Omoi questioned.

This time both Sakura and Kiba nodded. Even Akamaru was getting into the act by nodding along with the other two. "It's a real possibility. I bet she's just fine." Sakura said with a convincing smile.

Omoi suddenly looked relieved. But then his face tightened up and he thought about all the dangers of ocean travel. What if the Raikage sent him to retrieve her and a bevy of mermaids attacked the ship. He wouldn't be able to fight them all off….

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan in the cot off in a darkened corner of the cavern.

"Who's that?" Omoi asked suddenly alert again.

Sakura jumped up to run over to the cot, "It's Sasuke. We found him injured by an arrow and near death."

"Uchiha, taken out by an arrow? No way. I'm just not buying it!" Omoi said as he and his men walked closer to get a better view of the cot where Sakura was at. Sasuke turned his face towards the men. "No way!" Said Omoi when he saw Sasuke's pale face looking paler than ever with a sheen of sweat covering it. He then noticed the blood stained clothes and realized that what they said was true.

"We have to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible. He's in bad shape. He's lost a lot of blood, as well as being dehydrated and chakra drained."

Omoi shook his head. "There's a storm moving in tonight. We just beat it here. It should pass by in the morning and then we can leave. There's a short cut to the village through the tunnels but it will still take us 2 days. Do you think he will make it?"

Sakura nodded. "He'll make it! I'll make sure of it!" Sasuke is not going to die on my watch, she thought. Inner concurred with a resounding "Cha!"

::

Sakura tended Sasuke through the night. When the others had settled down to sleep, she took the opportunity to clean up. The only modest spot away from prying eyes was where she had thrown the arrow earlier. She gathered her things and the water and made her way over to the back of the cave. She spied the arrow laying exactly as she left it. Funny the thing looked more like a dart now. How strange, she thought. She took off her blood stained shirt and started to use it to wash the rest of the blood off her body. As she washed off the caked blood, she felt fresh blood, her blood, flowing from a spot on her chest. When did that happen? She wondered and healed it automatically. Ah yes, she thought again, when I pulled the arrow out of Sasuke. The force when she was slammed into the back of the cave must have also caused the arrow to nick her. Oh well, she shrugged.

She finished getting dressed and started to go back to Sasuke when she heard a sort of mewing sound. She stopped and listened. Was there an injured animal in here, she thought. She started following the sound and it led her back to the back of the cave and to the small dart like looking arrow. Was this her imagination? Was the arrow crying? She wondered. Inner answered, "No, it's not your imagination! The thing is giving me a headache. Shut it up!"

Sakura was startled by the ferocity of her Inner self. She started to pick it up but then stopped herself from touching it with her bare hands. The only thing she had on her was her bloodied shirt. She reached down and wrapped her shirt around the small arrow. The arrow seemed to nestle in like a baby and she swore that she heard it coo. Oh I'm ready for the loony bin now, she thought, I'm thinking that a weapon is alive and like a baby. I don't care what it is, Inner said, as long as it stays quiet!

::

Choji was holding Karui's hand. They were sitting top deck looking out towards the approaching dot of land in the distance. They had enjoyed each other's company during the last part of the trip. Karui and Choji had started a morning workout routine to stay fit during the mainly sedentary voyage. They even had gotten the crew and other passengers involved. They had also helped reel in several large mackerel when the ship sailed through a giant school of the fish. Karui had also surprised the ship's cook by asking if she could make a meal for everyone on board. Turns out that she was an excellent cook.

Even though only a few days had actually past, Choji knew that he was in love. It was the first time that he ever felt such emotion for anyone outside his family. He was so proud to be sitting next to her and completely in awe of how she seemed to reciprocate his feelings. He looked back at that dot of land as it started to get bigger. He wanted this bit of isolated paradise that the two of them had built to go on forever. However reality was quickly approaching.

He squeezed her hand to get her attention and turned on the bench to face her.

"Look it's my fault that you are here. When we get to Konoha, tell them that I made you come with me. I wouldn't let you get off the ship." He added in a joking manner which didn't seem so funny after he had said it. He looked away embarrassed. Karui grabbed his chin to bring his face back around to hers. Her golden eyes held his entranced.

"That's called kidnapping, Choji. The Land of Lightning may ask for recompense. Worse case scenario they may ask for a trial. Kidnapping of a Cloud shinobi onto foreign soil is not looked upon favorably, alliance or not." Karui said.

Choji suddenly pulled her backwards so that her back was resting against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder, "No matter what happens, you are not getting rid of me that easily."

The ship landed onto the docks and passengers began to disembark. Choji, Ino, and Karui hung back until the last possible moment. When they finally made their way off ship, they were surprised to see Shikamaru waiting to greet them.

"Hey" Shikamaru said as he raised his arm up to rub the back of his neck, What a drag, he thought for the umpteenth time.

He eyed Karui and noted that Choji was holding her hand and looking sort of fierce.

"We got word that a certain Cloud ninja went missing and was last seen on a ship going to Konoha. I was sent here to investigate." Shikamaru said as he stared at Karui.

Choji took a step in front of Karui as if to shield her from Shikamaru's gaze, "Look here, Shikamaru," Choji began but then Karui let go of his hand and stepped to the side of him.

"I was so silly! It's totally my mistake! You see I went to check that the psych machinery was loaded on board and properly secured. I totally didn't hear the last foghorn. By the time I made it top deck, we were sailing out to sea. The ship's captain was trying to beat a storm that was coming in so he wouldn't turn the ship around for just me. Ino and Choji were nice enough to allow me to bunk with them."

Shikamaru eyed Karui silently for a moment, then he shrugged. "If you say so. I've been ordered to bring you back to the village if you were on board. Let's go." Shikamaru did an about face and started to walk away from the dock.

Choji grabbed Karui's hand and said with a smile, "I can't wait until you meet my family."

Ino smiled as she passed the two lovebirds. She ran to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, wait up!" Shikamaru slowed until he was in step with Ino.

"Is Sai back from his mission? I didn't miss him, did I?" Ino inquired a bit breathlessly from jogging to catch up with him.

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise, "Sai? No he's still out on mission. Come to think of it, we should be getting his report soon." Ino couldn't help but give a little sigh of regret.

Shikamaru looked back to make sure that Choji and Karui were indeed following, "What gives with those two?"

Ino couldn't help but giggle, "It's obvious isn't it? Choji's found him a girlfriend!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then smiled, "Who knew that he had it in him?!"

Shikamaru risked another backwards glance at his friend. He seemed so relaxed and happy. Then he looked at Karui with a new eye. Is she really good enough for Choji, he wondered. He looked forward once again and resumed his casual but assertive pace. What a drag, that girl better not break his heart, he thought suddenly and grimaced.

"Hey Ino I'm expecting a report as soon as we get back to the village. Kakashi-sama is expecting us. We heard that you had proof that Sasuke was set up. He wants to see the footage."

Ino looked at Shikamaru with a worried frown. Something still bothered her about what she felt when she entered those guards' minds. It was the kind of thing that didn't show up on film. The chakra that emanated from the Sasuke "look alike" in those men's memories was unmistakably Sasuke's.

::

They left the cave the following day. However unlike the 2 day trek through the snow that Sakura and Kiba made, Omoi showed them to the entrance of another cave a mere 100 yards away.

"This should get us back to the village in about 2 days."Omoi said. He had insisted on carrying Sasuke. "Stay close and follow me. You don't want to get lost in here. You may never get out."

Sakura and Kiba stayed close to the Cloud ninjas as they made their way through the stone maze. True to his word, about 2 days later they arrived at the village. During the journey, Sasuke remained unconscious yet stable. Sakura had asked what would happen to her and Kiba once they got back.

Omoi had just shrugged, "If what you said about Karui is true and she's really unharmed then you will probably be asked to go back to Konoha. The Raikage had a suspicion that you would try something like this. I had orders to bring you back safely so that he could yell some sense into you. His words, not mine." He said.

Omoi gestured to Sasuke who he was carrying like a sack of flour over his shoulder, "This complicates matters." He handed Sasuke over to his comrades with strict orders to get him to the hospital. He asked them to order more guards too in case Sasuke awoke. He then turned to Sakura as she started to follow Sasuke. He grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, no, you are coming with me. My orders are to take you and Kiba to the Raikage." Sakura sighed as she looked after Sasuke. She still didn't know what all this was about. The arrow was nestled in her bag and seemed quite content. She hadn't heard a peep from it all journey.

They made their way through the village and up to the tower of the Raikage's office. When they were led in, Sakura was surprised but happy to see Bee there as well.

"Sakura, don't look so glum, Brother and Bee are your chums". Sakura gave out a wan smile Bee's way. He had such an interesting way of speaking, you couldn't help but smile while in his company. The Raikage, however, was not smiling. He came and stood over her and Kiba producing a large shadow over both of them. Akamaru whined and hid behind Kiba's legs.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He bellowed so loudly that Sakura thought that her eardrum was going to rupture. "I expressly told you that we could handle it!"

"Ah the youths of the day, think they know the best way." Bee said wisely leaning back onto his brother's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can it Bee! I'm being serious here! You could have been killed! And did you really think that you could leave my village without me knowing about it!" The Raikage continued to yell some more at the two Konoha shinobi.

Once his tirade had ended, Sakura bowed deeply. With one hand she forced Kiba to bow his head as well.

"We are both humbly sorry, Raikage-sama." They stayed that way for a long time. The silence stretched. Finally Sakura peeked up a bit to see the reaction on the Raikage's face. He had gone to sit behind the desk.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now report! What happened out there? How were you able to find Uchiha and what put him in the shape he's in? I hear that he's been unconscious for at least 2 days."

Sakura and Kiba both looked up as the Raikage spoke. Sakura looked over at Kiba. They knew that the Raikage would be keen to know how they tracked Sasuke so quickly. They couldn't divulge their secret.

"You see sir, um, Raikage-sama sir, um you see." Kiba couldn't maintain eye contact with the Raikage. His stare was so intense. Sakura took over. She was used to the intense chakra stares of the Kages since she worked so closely to Lady Tsunade.

"What Kiba is trying to tell you is that he and Akamaru are unique trackers. They both know Sasuke's scent so well that they could find him anywhere."

The Raikage remained silent for a while eyeing Kiba and Akamaru. Finally he addressed Kiba, "You are telling me that you and your dog were able to detect Uchiha's scent from the village and over a snow packed valley?"

Kiba gulped loudly, "Um yeah. Uh what she said, I'm a, uh, unique tracker."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at this but commented no further. He made it clear by his silence that he believed not a word they were saying.

"Well, nonetheless, thank you for delivering him to us." Sakura startled when she heard this which did not escape the Raikage's notice. He put up his hands to halt her potential tirade.

"As I told you before, we need to see what he knows. Yes I know that he didn't attack the daimyo but he's a part of this just the same. We need to find who orchestrated these events and put a stop to any other plans these people have. Then you, Kiba, and that mutt of his will take Uchiha back to Konoha before my good nature runs out. Now both of you get out of my sight!" The Raikage ended with a roar.

"Hai" they both said in unison.

"Whoa, brother! We're not done here, what happened to your boy to land him on his rear?" Bee questioned calmly.

On this part, Sakura had told Kiba that they should tell the truth. She summarized the events of that evening when they had found Sasuke lying in a pool of blood close to death.

The Raikage and Bee listened carefully.

"Do you have the weapon still?" The Raikage asked.

"Yes" Sakura replied and reached into her knapsack for the bloodied shirt. She pulled out the wrapped weapon and placed it on the Raikage's desk. She unwrapped it carefully, making sure to not touch it with her bare hands.

The Raikage looked at the small arrow which now seemed more like a dart. It was only about 6 inches long.

"This little thing brought down, Uchiha?" Then he started to laugh in earnest. "Okay I've played along with all your lies until then. This,"he pointed scathingly at the small weapon, "could not bring down Uchiha! What really happened?"

Sakura looked him squarely in the eye, unflinching and very serious. "With all due respect, sir, I'm being perfectly honest when I say that yes, this little thing here, put Sasuke in the shape that he is in right now. If we had not gotten there in time, this little thing, would have been the death of him."

The Raikage suddenly grew serious. He started to reach out to touch and examine it when Bee stopped his hand.

"Samehada says something not right, it says hang tight."

Sakura looked over at Bee and then over to the weapon tied to Bee's back, the Great Sword of the Mist, Samehada.

"Does Samehada recognize this arrow from somewhere?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It not like that." Bee replied, "Samehada says "we're the same, we brothers from different mothers"

Bee laughed, "Hehe. Hey cat, I like that!" He said as he looked back at his sword and took out a notebook where he started jotting down the rhyme that the sword apparently uttered.

"Brothers from a different mother?" Sakura repeated. "As in, they are the same. That explains why this arrow looked so different when it was feeding off of Sasuke's chakra. This is its normal size. Then how does one shoot it? It's so small."

The Raikage studied it, "Must have a special crossbow that's used to fire it. Once it's embedded into its victim, it feeds off the chakra and blood until its victim is dead." The Raikage couldn't help himself he reached out to pick it up. The moment his hand made contact with the weapon, it flared a bright angry red and with a yelp the Raikage dropped it, sucking on his fingers.

Bee laughed at his brother's mishap, "See I told you, fool, to not mess with the tool!"

The Raikage scowled at Bee, "Leave this here. I will find someone to analyze it."

Sakura found herself loath to leave the weapon. Oh please, Inner cried, Leave it! Sakura had no choice to comply. She backed up a step from the desk and started to leave the room with Kiba. She got as far as the door when a piercing wail assaulted everyone's ears but no more than Inner's. Make it stop, Inner screamed.

Sakura turned back to walk towards the arrow on the desk, and the wail abated.

Bee laughed, "Yo check it out, the baby was screaming cause Mama was leaving!"

Sakura went towards the desk with her eyes wavering between the arrow and the Raikage.

"What does this mean?" She said quietly.

The Raikage sighed and said, "Looks like Bee's right. The arrow seems to have bonded to you. The same thing happens when we try to take Samehada away from Bee. It screams. That's why Bee is always carrying it."

Bee reached up a hand to his sword and started to pet it, "I don't mind my friend. I'll stick by you until the end." The sword seemed to purr and sink into his hand.

The Raikage looked at Sakura curiously, "It's strange though that it should bond to you. I mean no offense Sakura but Samehada is drawn to Bee cause of his massive chakra and because of Gyuki inside of him, it can't really control him. That's what makes them a good pairing."

Bee intervened, "Who knows the bonds between a weapon and a man, it likes what it likes and in this case it's a wo-man!"

The Raikage gave Bee a withering look at this last rhyme.

Bee came over and took Sakura by the hand. He brought her up to the table. He started to guide her hand to pick up the arrow, she started to flinch away.

"No worries little girl, this arrow wants you to give it a twirl." He released her hand and gestured for her to pick up the arrow. She took a deep breath and picked it up expecting full well that she would be burned like the Raikage. The metal of the arrow was cool to the touch and strangely she could hear it start to make almost a purring sound.

"Yep your its Mama" Bee said simply.

"What, no rhyme." The Raikage said in confusion as he looked at his younger brother.

"Couldn't find the rhyme to fit the time." Bee said with a smile.

Sakura barely heard their banter. She was in awe of the weapon that was in her hand. That weapon had chosen her to wield it, Her, Sakura Haruno. Not even the Raikage could touch it. Yeah, yeah! So what?, Inner sniffed, it doesn't look that special. You can't even shoot it!

The weapon seemed to give out a little hiss of disapproval at Inner's scorn before settling back down again. Sakura wrapped it back up into her shirt and put it back in her backpack.

"So does this mean, I can keep it?" She asked for clarification.

"Well it's not leaving us much choice. I still would like to examine it though. Let me get a team together and I will call you back here in an hour," He said, nodding to Omoi and then excused them all.

Sakura and Kiba left. Sakura still had so many unanswered questions about it as well. First thing first though she really wanted to go check up on Sasuke. Kiba went to the aviary to send a coded report to Konoha. Sakura headed to the hospital.

As she entered, Sasuke's room her breath caught at the sight of him. He looked so peaceful and young when he slept. He reminded her of the boy she had first fallen so hard for. Inner snorted, Don't fool yourself, that boy is long gone. She walked over and sat on the side of his bed. Her hand reached out to brush the hair off his forehead. His hair had grown so long since she had last seen him. When was that, she thought, about 6 months ago.

Suddenly she felt the weapon in her backpack give what could only be called a lovesick sigh, "yummy", Sakura thought it said. She got up quickly. She had forgotten the arrow was in her bag. She got up to put the chakra draining weapon away from Sasuke. She didn't quite understand her new weapon. She felt no draining of her own chakra when she held it. It was more like a warm shared experience if that made any sense. If it fed off her chakra, it was very subtle. It's more like it craved her closeness. Then she smiled and couldn't help but echo Bee's words, "Like a baby"

"What! You want a baby?" She turned to see Junichi standing next to her with a large grin plastered on his face. "Well I know that we just met, but I'd be honored to be the baby daddy!"

Sakura gave him a playful punch which issued an "Ow" from its victim. Junichi rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I heard you were back already. Just couldn't stay away from me could you?" He joked.

Sakura smiled. "You know it." She joked back.

"Seriously I heard that Uchiha was in bad shape. What happened?" Sakura motioned him out the door and into the hall to talk more. It just felt weird having the two guys in the same room together even though one was unconscious.

::

Sasuke heard the door slide closed and opened his eyes to survey the room he was at. Was this Konoha? How long had he been out? The last thing he remembered was his trek from his hideout near the Hidden Frost Village. He could sense through the movement of the twin emerald he had given Sakura that she was moving towards the Land of Lightning, probably via ship. He had sent a few messenger hawks to Konoha to keep Kakashi informed. However, none had been returned. This surprised him that Kakashi didn't answer him right away so he sent out a decoy hawk and wasn't too shocked when he realized that it was shot down. Obviously someone had caught on to his messaging system.

He left his hideout with the intention of rendezvousing with Sakura in Kumogature when a day out he was ambushed by several arrows that hailed down on him at once. He used his chakra to teleport him closer to the Cloud Village and away from his attackers. He didn't realize that he was hit until he materialized in the middle of a snowstorm. He managed to make it to a near by cave for shelter. It was obviously some kind of winter hideout for someone. He started towards the cot in the corner when he fell flat on his face and everything went black.

He had started to surface from his dream world when he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Sakura," he sighed, "You came." He would know her touch anywhere. However then he felt such searing pain and he felt some part of him being pulled out. He screamed, it screamed, Sakura screamed then all went black once again.

Her touch brought him out of his dream state once more. It was so light yet comforting at the same time. He started to open his eyes but then he felt her get off the bed and stand up. When he looked at her she had her back to him. He drank in the sight of her. He wanted to call out to her but just then he heard the door open and someone entered. He feigned sleep and heard their entire conversation.

He couldn't believe it. Sakura had a boyfriend. He felt a stirring in his chest that he belatedly realized was pain. Well what did he expect, he thought. Sakura was a beautiful girl. It only was a matter of time before someone else noticed too. He should be relieved. She had finally moved on, he could let go of some of his guilt.

For years, looking at her, reminded him of the weak little boy who was tempted for a moment to turn his back on his plans of revenge. Just that moment's weakness was enough to turn that small ember of love he held for her into a black stone of hate. He even tried to kill her several times to erase that moment's weakness from his mind. Luckily he hadn't succeeded. When he had gotten another chance to right the wrongs that he had done her, he was relieved. He tried to give her the Sasuke of her dreams. On a particular lonely night, he had thought of the chakra linked emeralds. He didn't want her to feel alone again. At first the emerald idea was solely for Sakura's benefit. But night after lonely night he would stare into it for a long time thinking of her and knowing in his heart that she was thinking of him. His mouth couldn't help to twist into a grimace. So much for wishful thinking he thought.

He tried to ignore the pain that he felt in his chest. He was happy for her even though the guy seemed a bit annoying. I mean those lines were so cheesy, was she really falling for all that, he groaned.

She entered back into the room and found Sasuke wide awake.

She smiled and went to the side of the bed, "Hey, you're finally awake." She said softly.

Sasuke found that he couldn't meet that emerald gaze of hers. He found that the pain in his chest had started to become sharper. He moved to sit up and found her leaning across him.

"Hey, you shouldn't try to move. You are still chakra depleted." Sakura said and smiled into his eyes. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He struggled under her which just made her wiggle even closer.

"Sasuke calm down. You are fine. We are in Kumogature. At the hospital. You suffered an injury to your thigh. I've healed you but you need to let the IV do its work. You were severely dehydrated." Sasuke looked over and saw the IV stand and realized why Sakura was holding him down. He exhaled slowly and tried to regain that inner calm that he had developed so well under the tutelage of Orochimaru. He succeeded a little too well. Even Sakura felt the chill from him and she moved back as if frost bit.

She remained sitting on the bed next to him. "I see you've resumed a little of your renown restraint."

"How did I get here?" Sasuke asked in his usual stiff fashion.

"Well you were in luck that Kiba and I happened to be in your vicinity in your time of need or you would have been toast." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. There was no mention of the emerald and why she had brought it with her. She must have been sent by Kakashi to track him down, he surmised. Which probably means that none of his hawks made it to Konoha.

Sakura leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Her breath on his neck sent a wave of tingles throughout his body, "The real question is what happened to you." She continued to fill him in on all the events of the past few weeks.

For a moment, Sasuke forgot his sudden attraction to Sakura and concentrated on the Intel she was providing him, he ground out through a clinched mouth, "I'm being framed" and then his narrowed eyes met Sakura, "But by who?"

Sakura exhaled and leaned back, "We were hoping that you'd be able to fill in that blank."

Sasuke stared at her blankly. He had been following a rumor of a white man who suddenly appeared out of the ground and had scared some farmers. At first, he thought, that White Zetsu must have survived but why would be show up at the border of the Land of Lightning. Sasuke had spent the last 3 months trailing after one false lead after another. He was just about to call the whole incident with the farmers a case of too much sake when his hawks started going missing and then he had sensed Sakura was on the move towards his location.

"Well," she said " the Raikage wanted to question you as soon as you awoke. You can understand how sensitive the issue is with the daimyo being involved and all, so watch what you say. The Raikage is itching to have your head one way or another. He hasn't forgotten how he lost his arm to you in battle."

Sakura started to rise from the bed but Sasuke was faster he caught her hand to hold her still. She looked from her held hand to his face in question. Sasuke looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you happy?" His gaze was very intense.

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course I am" she said.

Both Sasuke and Inner knew she was lying.

"Look you need to rest and I promised the Raikage that I'd let him know when you woke up. We will talk later." With that she squeezed his hand and let it go.

Sasuke had the sense that he was taking a long backwards fall, with just the drop of his hand.

::

 **Hello everyone! This was a super quick update. The next one might take me a bit though. Thank you for your reviews/follows. If you enjoyed it, then send me a quick word or two. Thanks for the encouragement that keeps me writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new found friend

Back in Konoha, Naruto was sitting beside Hinata's hospital bed watching her while she slept. Her hand was bandaged where they had to break her fingers to remove the kunai from her grip. The kunai would not allow anyone to touch it. It would flare a bright red and burn anyone who dared to touch it. They finally removed the thing by bringing in a blacksmith with a pair of tongs. It was being tested down in the weapons lab. For now, it remained a mystery.

Naruto continued to watch Hinata. He put his head in his hands for the umpteenth time.

Shikamaru came in and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. Naruto looked up displaying red rimmed sleepless eyes .

"This is all my fault." Naruto said, "I should have listened to Sakura and given her chocolates or something. Not a weapon from some guy who I can't even remember what he looked like. What have I done?"

"Hey quit beating yourself up about this. You didn't know. How could you? No one knew that a simple kunai could be used like this." Shikamaru said.

Hinata started to stir. Naruto tried to comfort her. "Where's Niishi?" She started to murmur.

Naruto quietly signaled for Shikamaru to get the nurse. Shikamaru quickly left to get her.

"Just rest, Niishi will be here soon." Naruto told her to keep her calm.

Hinata smiled softly, "Niishi misses me and I miss Niishi." Naruto nodded solemnly and wished for the nurse to hurry.

This had been an ongoing occurrence since Hinata woke up in the hospital. No one knew what she meant or who she was asking for. She would wake up in a trance like state and ask for Niishi. She would start to become agitated when no one seemed to be able to produce Niishi. The agitation would soon turn to violence. She would attack anyone in the room, screaming for Niishi.

The nurse arrived promptly with the sedative. Naruto sighed in relief when Hinata drifted off to sleep. Shikamaru came back in.

"Have they found anything about that kunai yet?" Naruto asked. He had asked the same question for the past 2 days. Shikamaru just shook his head. Naruto felt his whole body sink down within himself.

"Listen Naruto when was the last time you've eaten? Come on, she'll be out of it for awhile. Let's go get something to eat. My treat. They will find something I'm sure of it."

Naruto let Shikamaru lead him out of the room. He felt drained and dazed. Even Lady Tsunade had been in to check on Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the hospital. He was sure that she would have stopped by if she was in the village.

"She had to go out on a mission for Lady Tsunade. I'm sure when she gets back, she will come visit."

All Naruto could do was nod. He was too tired and emotionally drained to ask anything further.

::

"Yo, Naruto! Long time no see. What's it been 3 days? I thought you had left the village on a mission." Ichiraku took one look at Naruto's downcast face and raised an eyebrow in question to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just gave a silent shake of his head to the old cook and they took a seat.

"Two bowls of the usual." Said Shikamaru as they sat down on the bar stools. Ichiraku hurriedly filled the bowls and sat them down in front of the two shinobi.

"Whatever ails you, Naruto, this will fix you right up. I even added extra pork." Ichiraku said with a worried smile. He'd never seen Naruto this dejected since before he had made genin, that had been years ago.

Naruto looked at the bowl but refused to eat. "It's Hinata" he said simply, "she's sick and in the hospital and it's all my fault." He put his head down on his folded arms.

Shikamaru had had enough. He brought his fist down right on the top of Naruto's head.

"Ow". Naruto howled and threw Shikamaru a dirty look, "What was that for?!"

"Your pity party ends here, Naruto! Yeah Hinata is sick and yes it may be your fault, but sitting around moaning about it isn't going to help her! Think of Hinata! Would she want you to not be eating or taking care of yourself? Hell, no! So get your act together. We will find a cure and we will find the people responsible for it. Got it!"

Naruto looked at his friend and then a spark of his old self came back. He pointed an upturned thumb Shikamaru's way. "Thanks, I guess I needed that! You're right! I got to think of Hinata! She would kill me if she knew that I wasn't taking care of myself." He broke the chopsticks in half and started to eat with unusual gusto, even for Naruto.

Shikamaru laughed and started to eat as well.

"Look man, I wanted to tell you about some Intel we just received from Kumogature. Apparently they came across a chakra draining weapon. It was an arrow. We think that it might be made from the same alloy as that kunai."

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, spewing ramen.

"Uh yeah" Shikamaru said as he wiped the ramen liquid from his face.

"That's great! Maybe they'll know how to help Hinata!"

"Yeah let's hope. We sent a letter back to them to ask for their assistance."

"That's the best news I've heard in days!" Naruto put an empty bowl up in the air and cried "Another please"

Ichiraku laughed and said, "This one's on the house! For Hinata!"

Naruto echoed Ichiraku's words, "For Hinata!"

::

The Raikage's interrogation of Sasuke was over quickly. They met in his hospital room. Sasuke gave him a recount of his current mission to track down any rumors of those who would disrupt the new found peace. He mentioned that he was on the way to rendezvous with Sakura's team in Kumogature when he got ambushed. He never saw his attackers and had no idea who they were or why they targeted him. As to why he was rendezvousing with Sakura's team, Sasuke hedged. His first priority was to his Hokage, Kakashi, and could only pass on that Intel to him. However he really didn't think that it had any bearing on the current situation in Kumogature. The Raikage gave a grunt and moved away from Sasuke and started toward the door.

He seemed satisfied and turned to Sakura, "I think we've heard enough. We will continue our investigation here. Sakura, I've arranged a ship for you and your friends departing tomorrow morning at dawn. Make sure this time that you DO get on it. There is only so much leniency that I will have in this matter." Then he turned back to Sasuke, "Uchiha, be careful if you ever find yourself in Kumogature again. Next time I might swing first and ask questions later." He turned back to Sakura, "Give Tsunade my best." With that he turned and left.

Sakura looked thoughtfully at the closed door then turned her attention to the man in the hospital bed.

"Well that went better than expected. I was worried that he would be more resourceful in his interrogation methods. I guess he figured that you were a victim as much as they were." Sakura said and made her way to sit next to him on the bed.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and said, "I haven't thanked you for saving me, have I?"

Sakura laughed and pulled her hand away, "That's a first. An Uchiha thanking someone." She fidgeted with his blankets and didn't meet his gaze.

Sasuke reached over and put his fingers on the bottom of her chin and forced her to meet his gaze, "I mean it. Thanks for saving me now and thanks for trying to save me then."

Sakura swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Don't fall for it, Inner cautioned, Words are just words with no meaning unless they are followed by actions.

She felt Sasuke's cool lips touch hers. She started to feel herself fall and then just as suddenly her head regained control and she leaned away from him, breaking the moment.

She stayed looking at him though. "You don't have to do that."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretend to like me like that. I've always had feelings for you, you know that. I always will have feelings for you. However, we are two different people now." She couldn't believe that all of this was pouring out of her. She looked away from his face. She felt tears start to gather in her eyes. She was going there…she was putting it out there…all her fears and concerns. She looked back into his eyes. Part of her was hoping for a fervent denial, there was still that little girl inside that loved Sasuke and wanted to be loved in return.

When she looked back into his eyes, she found her answer. He leaned back and shrugged, "I wanted to be what you wanted me to be." Was all he said. She stared at him for a long time. She felt angry indignation start to rise up inside of her. Yeah give it to him! Inner cheered. Wail on him! She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She got off the bed and turned her back on him to collect her thoughts.

She turned back and asked quietly, "Why send me the emerald?". She wanted to know how he could give her so much control if there wasn't a shred of true love there. It was the one thing that that little girl inside held onto each night. It had become her symbol of hope.

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye and even her head could not deny the sincerity of his words, "Because I trust you completely."

"Trust?" She gave a little unhappy laugh, "Not love?" She looked at Sasuke directly.

Several heartbeats went by before he answered softly, "It's a start, isn't it?" He looked back at her almost defiantly.

Sakura just didn't know what to say in response. So instead she changed the subject.

"You told the Raikage that you were coming to meet me here before you got ambushed. How did you know that we were coming?"

He shrugged and replied, "I had a feeling."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "A feeling? Right..." Then she jokingly started patting down her body, "You didn't just turn into Shino and plant one of his female beetles on me, did you? You know how much I hate bugs."

Sasuke couldn't keep his mouth from twitching into a smile, "No I did not turn into Shino" he replied.

"Oh good. So I guess I will just have to add clairvoyance to the list of Uchiha skills." She said with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that ensued, "Yeah something like that" he conceded.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's face seriously, "Look I'm not that little girl who follows you everywhere with puppy dog eyes and you are not the boy that I fell in love with. The boy I fell in love with had my back. I could depend on him to be there whenever I needed him. That boy is not you."

"Agreed" Sasuke said quietly and just as serious. He was not that boy anymore. Nor had he been in quite a while. However, as he looked at her in a new light, he realized that he wanted to be that boy again. He wted to prove to her that he could be someone that she could depend on.

Sakura sighed. "Look I think that we should just call a truce. Friends?"

Sasuke looked at her quite seriously, "What if I say no?"

"What?!" Sakura said incredulously.

"What if I say no?" Sasuke repeated.

"No to being friends?" Sakura said for clarification.

"I think that given time I could prove to you that I can be that boy who you once depended on."

Sakura shook her head, "You know I just can't do this. I don't know if this is your idea of a sick joke but it's not funny. I don't need your guilt or whatever it is that is making you say these things. Tomorrow morning we will board that ship for Konoha and then afterwards we can go back to being apart okay? I just don't need this in my life right now!" With that last statement and tears in her eyes, Sakura dashed out the door.

She didn't hear Sasuke's whisper, "But I think that I may need you"

::

The next morning, they were lined up to board the ship. They were waiting for the gangplank to be let down. Kiba and Akamaru didn't need a love expert to tell them that something was amiss between his two companions. They hardly looked at each other and neither had spoken a word to him since he proclaimed "Good morning". All he got was a cold stare from Sasuke and a grunt from Sakura.

"Uh oh" Kiba whispered to Akamaru, "Trouble in paradise". Sakura had given him a stern look and Sasuke just turned to look out towards the ocean.

Finally the gangplank was lowered and they started to board. Then they heard a familiar voice,

"Hold tight! Alright! Bee need a word with you herd!"

He was holding a decoded letter from Konoha, "Sakura this be for you, read it quick then I'll tell you what to do"

Sakura skimmed the letter and they relayed the message to the rest, "Looks like Hinata has been poisoned or brain washed by the kunai that Naruto gave her. She seems to be in some kind of trance."

Kiba grabbed the letter, "Not Hinata!" He said urgently and started to reread the letter.

Bee grabbed Sakura's arm to get her attention, "Could be or not, that that kunai gets hot. It needs a hand to take control or else your friend there might be null."

Sakura looked at him uncomprehendingly then it dawned on her, "Are you saying that you think that kunai is like my arrow, brothers with different mothers?"

Bee smiled broadly, "Yeah brothers with different mothers! But I would go fast, don't know if your friend will last!"

She looked at Kiba and Sasuke. The voyage by ship would take 5 days and then the journey from the coast to the village would take at least another. She was still 6-7 days away.

Sasuke stepped forward. "I can teleport us to the border of the Land of Fire. We can go by foot from there. That will cut the journey in half."

Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully, "Are you really up to that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Pretty sure that I can manage."

Sakura nodded. "Kiba go by ship! Get there as fast as you can! Hopefully by the time you get there. Hinata will be on the mend and back to her old self again.

Kiba nodded, "Take care of her Sakura!" Then he turned to Sasuke and said, "Thanks! I'll owe you one for this!" Kiba put out his hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke at first looked at it, uncomprehending, then slowly brought his hand up to meet it, "No problem"

::

It took them a little over 2 days to get back to the village. Sasuke pushed himself to the limit. Even with Sakura renewing his chakra supply every few hours or so. He was drained.

It was in the middle of the night when they finally arrived at the village and checked in with the guards that seemed to be expecting them. They were both thoroughly exhausted.

"Come on" Sakura said to Sasuke and led him to her place. She led him into her apartment. He stood there not knowing what to do. She pointed to the couch and said, "You, sleep there!" Then gave a loud yawn, "I'm going to bed" and with that she closed the bedroom door. Sasuke was too tired to think as he crashed on her couch.

He was awakened early the next morning by loud pounding on Sakura's door and then an annoyingly familiar voice yelling, "Hey I know you're in there! I already checked the night log!" And then when there was no response, the annoying voice continued, "You better get dressed! I know where you keep your spare key!"

Sasuke heard the rattling of the door knob and then there standing before him was Naruto Uzamaki. Sasuke groaned.

Naruto noted Sasuke on the couch with a shocked look and this his face turned mischievous, "I thought that if you were in town, that you wouldn't be found on her couch, but in her b… Oww!"

Sakura had snuck up and smacked Naruto up the side of his head, "What were you about to say?" She said holding her fist up to his face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with one eye. "Nothing! Okay nothing!"

Naruto seemed to recover quickly, "So what are you doing in town?" As he looked over at Sasuke and then he stopped and moved his gaze from one to another, "Is this where you've been all this time? With him? Where'd you guys go? A hot spring? Never mind! Shikamaru says that you might have found a way to help Hinata. Come on, let's go!" Naruto started to drag Sakura out the door.

"Naruto! Stop! I can walk on my own! I don't need you dragging me!" While the two had been wrestling, Sasuke had gotten up and put on his shirt and jacket.

"I need to go speak with Kakashi anyway. I'll walk with you guys." They all left the apartment together.

While they were walking, Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "Look team 7 back together again. Doesn't it feel good?" He said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura refused to comment. Sasuke left them at the hospital and made his way to seek an audience with Kakashi.

::

Naruto practically dragged Sakura up the flights of stairs to Hinata's room.

When they entered Hinata was sleeping but it seemed like she was gripped by an unknown internal struggle. Her brow was furrowed and she kept mumbling the name, Niishi.

"Well Sakura, what do you think?" Naruto asked urgently.

"I think that I need to see the kunai." She replied.

"The kunai? Okay. But I thought that you would be able to help Hinata." Naruto said sadly. He looked suddenly so dejected.

Sakura couldn't help but be moved. She turned him to face her and looked him in the eyes. "I am here to help her but first I need to see the kunai."

Naruto nodded and said that it was being help in the weapons depot but they'd need Shikamaru's help to gain access.

"Well then let's go find Shikamaru!" She said.

It took them only a few minutes to locate Shikamaru. He actually was waiting for them at the weapon's depot.

"Thought you'd come here" Shikamaru said as he led them inside. Naruto still looked quite confused.

"Uh I know the kunai started all this but Sakura your specialty is medicine not weapons. I really think that we should be back at the hospital with Hinata." Sakura and Shikamaru ignored him and kept walking,

"Hey Tenten" Shikamaru said.

"Hi guys. I have it ready for you, Shikamaru. Don't know what you can do about it though. The thing won't let anyone near it."

They walked up to a room and Tenten unlocked it. The room was bare except for one angry looking kunai that was on the middle of a table. The kunai was burning a bright red and as they approached you could feel the menacing heat coming off the blade.

Sakura approached it carefully. She could actually hear the blade seething, crying, wanting…no needing more. Sometimes it seemed to give a pitiful cry and other times it ranged up to a massive bellow. She looked over at her two companions. Neither seemed to hear the anguish.

Oh not another one!, Inner cried, I can take it! I just can't take it! Make it stop or run away from it! That's it run away!

"No" cried another voice, "It needs you! Help it! Help it!" Sakura realized that the third voice was that of her arrow. She walked up next to the blade on the table and put her backpack with the arrow next to it. The blade started to vibrate angrily.

Naruto started to move close to Sakura but Shikamaru put an arm out to stop him, "Wait Naruto. Let Sakura handle it!"

"But she could get hurt! That thing is dangerous!" Naruto shouted and started to struggle against Shikamaru.

Shikamaru puffed out, "What a drag!" As he tried to clothesline his friend to keep him from interfering.

Sakura ignored everything in the room. Her sole focus was the kunai in front of her. She reached into her backpack for her medical kit and pulled out an energy pill. She bit into it and felt the sudden heat that enclosed her body. She revved up her chakra levels until she felt her whole body on fire. She channeled the chakra from her body and into her hands.

"Here goes nothing!" She muttered as she took hold of the kunai with both hands. She felt the searing heat from the blade and then felt her blood sizzle down the carved end as she held on with all her might.

"Let go of Hinata" she thought, "Come home to me". She suddenly felt the link to Hinata snap and a new consciousness fill her brain.

"Find Niishi. We must find Niishi" the blade kept saying over and over again.

Shut up already! We heard you the first 5 times! Inner yelled.

The blade suddenly stopped its mantra and sighed. It seemed tired too from trying to get its message across.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. They were definitely in bad shape but she had seen worse. She quickly healed her hands and picked up the kunai.

She turned and twirled the kunai with one hand and gave Naruto and Shikamaru a cheeky grin, "Well looks like we need to go find this Niishi person."

Shikamaru grinned and Naruto looked perplexed. "Uh what do you mean?" And then he saw her twirling the kunai and his eyes started to bulge, "How did you?! I mean when did you?!" And then understanding started to register on his face, "Does this mean Hinata's okay?"

Sakura gave a him a smile and a laugh, "Yep go see your girl! I need to stay back and speak with Shikamaru."

Naruto gave a jump for joy and woohooed then ran to the hospital.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura with a new found respect, "I feel like you have a lot to report"

Sakura smiled.

Inner muttered, It's getting really crowded in here!

::

 **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I left some of you hanging. My intention was not to be mean. I honestly just felt that chapter 4 would be too long. However I sped up this Chapter just for you! So give me some feedback ok? Even just 2 words like "please continue!" Thanks again to all of you that follow. It really makes me so happy to see That someone likes my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sakura and Shikamaru watched Naruto's retreating back as he ran off to check on Hinata. Once he was out of sight, Shikamaru inquired, "So what exactly was that about in there?"

Sakura shrugged and then related her tale with the arrow and how it some how had bonded with her.

Shikamaru put his hand beneath his chin in a look that clearly stated that he was pondering the info that Sakura had just relayed to him. "So this kunai is just like the arrow that you pulled out of Sasuke? And for some reason you are able to not be affected by them."

Sakura looked down at the kunai in her hand and said thoughtfully, "It's the same but different. My arrow seems really young like it was newly forged. I got the feeling that I was the first person that it ever bonded to. Well at least that's what I feel. I'm kind of new to all this you know." She ended defensively.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and continued, "But you said that this felt different.", indicating the weapon in her hand.

Sakura looked down at the kunai again, weighing it in her hand, "This one feels older. It's satisfied that someone is communicating with it but it hasn't bonded with me. It's just a different feeling. It's hard to explain but I know I'm right. It doesn't want my blood or chakra."

"Okay so say that you are right and this weapon seems safe with you for now. Why did it try to take over Hinata? And who is this Niishi? It's previous owner?" Shikamaru pondered out loud.

"Perhaps" Sakura answered with a shrug, "All I know is that this Niishi is very important to it. It's very agitated and its urge to find her is very strong."

"Her?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and shrugged, "Again I can't explain it but I know that Niishi is a girl."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. "What a drag" he muttered, "So all we know is that some guy gave this kunai to Naruto as you were leaving Tanigakure. Presumably as a thank you gift for ending the war. Naruto gives this to Hinata and it nearly kills her. Was that suppose to be Naruto's fate?" He wondered out loud.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so. Naruto is like Bee. Since he has Kurama inside of him, this type of weapon would not be able to control him."

Shikamaru again rubbed his chin in thought, "So this guy either didn't know that Naruto wouldn't be susceptible or he was sending this as a message. A message to find Niishi. Why couldn't he just approach you directly?" Shikamaru sighed. Looks like they would only get answers by going to Tanigakure, what a drag, he thought.

"Okay. Let's get the Sixth up to speed. We will need to set up a team to investigate this Niishi."

Sakura nodded and the two of them turned to go to the office of the Hokage.

::

Sasuke sat casually with one leg swinging over the arm of the chair in front of Kakashi's desk.

He had informed the Sixth of his investigation near the border of Kumogature. He still had no proof that White Zetsu was still alive and causing trouble. Kakashi in turned had shared the Intel that Ino and Choji had provided.

Sasuke looked over, suddenly looking intense, despite his relaxed pose and said, "You know that I had nothing to do with that."

Kakashi looked at him and cocked his head to the side, "Of course. However I bring it up to demonstrate that someone must not have liked your presence in the area and decided to get some aid in dealing with it."

Sasuke stared in concentration at the Sixth for a few heartbeats before saying, "I really don't know who could be behind this."

Kakashi sighed, "Another thing, Ino says that without a doubt the chakra signature implanted in those men's memories was undoubtably yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "White Zetsu!"

"It would seem so." Agreed Kakashi.

"But why would he show his hand?" Sasuke pondered.

Kakashi shrugged, "I guess he figured that if the Raikage didn't take care of you then this would be a message that he's on to your presence in the area. Perhaps you were closer than you thought."

Sasuke straightened up in the chair, "Perhaps…" He said still in thought but before he could say another word there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru and Sakura entered.

"Oh man, sorry Sixth. I didn't know that you had someone in here. Hey Sasuke! We can wait outside." Shikamaru said with embarrassment. In his haste to inform the Hokage, he had failed the standard protocol to wait for admittance before barging in.

"No Shikamaru. We were just about finished. We can continue our talk later Sasuke. You aren't in a hurry to leave the village, are you?" Kakashi said.

Sakura could feel her cheeks turn pink as she saw that Kakashi was obviously looking from her to Sasuke and back. She sighed and thought, looks like he heard the false rumor floating around that they were a couple. If Sasuke noticed the Sixth's innuendo then he ignored it.

He stood up and started to leave but was stopped by Shikamaru, "Hey Sasuke if you don't mind staying, since you may know something about this as well. I'd like to hear your thoughts."

Sasuke inclined his head and stepped to the side of the room, making room for the two newcomers. He leaned casually against the wall and waited patiently for them to begin.

Shikamaru and Sakura stepped up towards the Sixth's desk.

Kakashi looked at them and noting the kunai in Sakura's hand, surmised, "Looks like you were able to break whatever jutsu was on that kunai."

"Um not exactly." Sakura answered.

The Sixth raised an eyebrow in question. Between the two of them, Sakura and Shikamaru were able to fill the Hokage in on recent events. They also added in their opinions and suggestions as well.

Kakashi looked from one to another, "So if I'm understanding this correctly, you believe that this kunai is a message of some kind and whoever sent it is wanting us to find this Niishi person."

"Yep that's about it, Sixth. I know it sounds strange but given the circumstance that another weapon was found that is the same," he looked sideways at Sakura, "or rather relatively the same as this kunai. I think that we need to investigate this further."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay set up a team for the mission."

"Yes sir"replied Shikamaru.

::

Shikamaru and Sakura could hear an excited Naruto voice from the other end of the hall. After being excused by Kakashi they had made their way to the hospital to check on Hinata.

"Nnn….I'm going to kill him!" Seethed Sakura as she sped up towards the source of all the ruckus.

Shikamaru remained at his sedate pace watching as Sakura sped up in front of him and then entered the room.

He heard the loud thump of her fist on Naruto's head and winced. Then as he came to the doorway, he saw her standing over a dazed blond haired figure. She stood over him with her hands on her hips and yelled, "Keep your voice down, you idiot! You are in a hospital!"

Shikamaru winced again. Sheesh, he thought, she really should take her own advice. Then he turned to see a quite lucid and thoroughly awake Hinata sitting up in bed.

"Hey Hinata!" Shikamaru addressed, taking her attention away from the two knuckleheads at the end of her bed.

She looked over at Shikamaru and smiled in greeting, "Hi" she answered brightly.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

Hinata shrugged. "I'm totally fine. A bit tired and headachy but other than that I feel good."

Shikamaru was glad to hear it and so was Sakura. She turned her attention away from the still dazed Naruto and walked to the other side of the bed. Her doctor role took over and she started to check all of Hinata's vitals.

"Yep you seem fine. Can you tell us what happened?" Sakura inquired. By this time Naruto had made his way to Hinata's bedside as well and took a seat at the bottom of her bed.

Hinata looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at him worriedly, "Naruto, I'm so sorry about your present to me. I really liked it."

She looked at Naruto through her eyelashes and started to fidget with the bedsheets on the hospital bed. Naruto reached over and put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Hey don't worry about that right now. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should never have given it to you in the first place."

Hinata looked up suddenly, "No I'm glad that you did! I liked it. I really did. It's just…" Again she paused and started to fidget.

"Just what, Hinata?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata looked up at Sakura, "Thank you. I heard your voice. I'm so glad that you could help him. You see Niishi is his sister."

"Him?" Naruto said in surprise at the same time that Shikamaru exclaimed, "Sister?"

Sakura remained quiet and looked at Hinata, "So you were able to bond with it."

Hinata shook her head, "No it tried but I wasn't strong enough. The voice was so loud and I felt like I was sinking under water. The next thing I knew, I heard your voice and I was back."

Shikamaru interrupted, "But you called the kunai a him? And said that Niishi was his sister?"

Hinata nodded, "I saw images of the two of them when they were young. They were brother and sister."

Shikamaru looked over at the kunai still held in Sakura's hand, as comprehension slowly dawned on him, "Are you saying that there's a soul trapped in that piece of metal?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, "I wouldn't exactly say a soul, more like trapped memories and feelings."

Sakura looked down at the kunai and then thought of her arrow. The feelings that she felt when she held the arrow were almost maternal, like they were….children. The thought suddenly sickened her but all at once she realized the truth behind her sudden bonding with the arrow. Yes there had been a blood exchange when it nicked her but the arrow was looking for a mother figure.

Great, now I'm to play nursemaid, thanks a lot! You could have just ran away like I told you to but noooooo, Inner complained.

Shikamaru shook his head in disgust, "This puts a whole new light on this problem. I need to inform the Sixth of this immediately." With that he exited.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and inquired, "How long was I out for? You did remember to eat and take care of yourself, didn't you?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head, and gave a self conscious giggle, "Hey you know me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided it was best to leave the two lovebirds alone.

As she left the hospital, she realized how late it was. She was exhausted. Where had the day gone? She wondered. She decided to go back to her apartment and grab her things to go to the bath house.

She was surprised to find Sasuke there when she opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind if I bunk down on your couch for a few more nights" he said looking at her with his unreadable gaze.

Sakura sighed, this would definitely be a test for her new found resolve. "Sure, why not?" She managed to say and walked into her bedroom to get her things.

"I'm just going to head on over to the bath house. I'll see you later." She said as she began to go out.

Sasuke called out to her as she closed the door, "Okay I'm going to grab us some dinner. See you when you get back."

She paused as she was closing the door and almost turned back to tell him not to bother, but she was just too tired. She closed the door and gave herself a mental shrug. Oh well if he wants to buy dinner then I should just let him. He probably feels like he owes me since he's staying at my place after all. Inner snickered, "Keep telling yourself that." Sakura was too tired to even scold her inner voice. She continued on her way thinking only of the pleasure of being clean.

::

Sakura felt great after the bath house as she made her way home. She opened the door to her apartment and stopped dead in her tracks. She had the sudden urge to shut the door quietly and run far far away. She would have if she hadn't been caught by the penetrating gaze of Sasuke's eyes.

She swallowed hard and made herself walk inside. There before her laid a romantic dinner for two complete with lit candles and all her favorite dishes. Sasuke himself had obviously been to the bath house since she could tell his hair was still damp. He wore a white shirt open at the throat and tight black pants that outlined way too much of his lean body.

Young Sakura would have been doing cartwheels of pleasure at this sight. The older version of herself was not totally immune either. However this was not what she wanted tonight. She was tired and emotionally drained. She just wanted to come home, eat, and then get some sleep.

She came in, put her bag on the floor, and shut the door. She took her time, stalling to think about what she wanted to say. She turned and was startled to see Sasuke right in front of her. She looked into his eyes. She took a deep breath to tell him thanks for the food but really she didn't need the romance when his finger on her lips silenced her.

"It's just food." He said simply.

She tried again to say something but again he shushed her with his finger to her lips, "Friends?" His lips twitched into a slight smirk as he turned to leave her.

"Come on, I'm starving." He said as he walked to the table.

Sakura watched him as he walked away, "Friends." She echoed in confirmation as she followed him. Hoping that this would not be her downfall. Her heart was already starting to stir painfully in her chest.

::

The next day, Hinata was released from the hospital and Naruto planned a little party to celebrate at his place. All the genin nine were there minus Kiba and Akamaru who were returning from their mission and not yet in the village. The addition of Tenten and Lee made up the numbers though.

Hinata was showered with attention as everyone wanted to make sure that she was feeling okay. Naruto remained by her side the entire party. You could hear his loud voice and laugh as it permeated through the room. Sasuke had to wince a few times and let his friend know that it was okay to speak at a normal level especially indoors. Naruto rebutted by cupping his hand around his ear and yelling, "What I can't hear you?!", at an even higher octave.

Sasuke just shook his head and turned back to Shikamaru and Choji, "I think that he's going to be deaf before he makes it to Hokage."

Shikamaru gave a chuckle, "No he'll just make all of us that way."

Choji clinked his bottle to Shikamaru's and agreed.

Sasuke looked over at Choji and asked, "Did Karui go back?"

Choji looked down at the drink in his hand and said sadly, "Yeah"

"Aw cheer up buddy! I heard that you will see her in a few months. She's going to accompany some candidates for the chunin exam." Shikamaru said as he slapped the big man on his back.

Choji suddenly brightened, "Yeah you're right. My family really liked her but they thought that she was too skinny." He took a sip of his drink and then looked back at Sasuke, "When do you head back? It's not like you to stay in one place for too long."

Sasuke had been watching Sakura surreptitiously as she wandered from group to group in the room, "I'll be here for a while. I think." Was all he answered.

Ever since Sakura had joined the party, she had been trying to find a way to speak to Tenten in private. She was wanting to know more about her new weapon and Tenten was the expert in that area.

Unfortunately that was easier said than done. As soon as she entered Naruto's apartment he whisked her away and into the limelight. Proclaiming that Sakura was a hero and then he started relating how she tamed that kunai in no time.

"Hey Shikamaru, remember how I was fighting you to get to Sakura?" Naruto shouted across the room.

"Yeah I remember". Shikamaru called back drolly. "You were quite the handful."

Everyone laughed and Naruto continued, "Yeah well you see I just didn't know that she was like a weapon tamer or something." Naruto put his hand up to rub the back of his neck self consciously and looked back at Sakura curiously, "I mean like we've been comrades for like forever and I've never seen you do anything like that before. I mean like how were you able to break the link?"

Everyone was staring expectantly at Sakura and she felt herself redden. Yeah tell them about me, your other self, snickered Inner. Before she could think of something to say to cover up the silence, she felt Hinata come up next to her and give her a big hug.

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight." Hinata addressed the party goers, "Thanks for all of you who visited or wished me good thoughts while I was sick. Also I want to thank this man here." She leaned into Naruto and put her other arm around him. She squeezed both of them tight. "I owe you both so much!" Sakura looked slightly uncomfortable but Naruto giggled happily.

Sakura squeezed out of the embrace and used that moment of distraction to put her glass up high and say, "To Hinata! We are so glad that you are better and that you are back to keep this knucklehead in line!"

"Hooray", everyone yelled.

Naruto was looking so pleased, "Everyone, eat up! I got ramen!"

There was a collective groan throughout the room.

Hinata smiled up at her boyfriend and said brightly, "Yum! I've missed Ichiraku!"

Naruto laughed and picked her up so that her feet weren't touching the ground. He kissed her messily, making her laugh. "I'm so glad that you are back!" He said with a tremendous grin.

Sakura made her way to the edge of the room. She had her eye on Tenten. She spied her with Lee. As she approached she heard Lee talking about his latest workout routine. Sakura made her way up the couple. Lee had his back to her but Tenten could see her approaching.

Sakura mouthed "Can we talk?" And pointed to the knapsack that she wore holding her new found friends. She couldn't leave them without them crying and making a racket. The arrow was more like an incessant infant needing its mom, whereas the kunai was just impatient and untrusting. Both, however, only found solace in being close to Sakura.

Tenten nodded to both Sakura and to whatever it was Lee was saying. Lee suddenly became aware of Sakura's approach and turned.

"Hey Sakura!" Lee exclaimed happily and then bowed going to his knees in front of her. "Sakura you are the greatest! I knew that you had such awesome skill. To overcome a blade of death! Truly amazing!"

Sakura looked down at Lee's dramatic adoration and then back up to Tenten. Tenten had her hand up covering her eyes in her embarrassment.

"Lee! Get up! Can't you see you are embarrassing all of us with your scene! And it was not a weapon of death!" Tenten admonished.

Lee quickly got up and looked around. "Please except my apologies, lovely ladies!" He bowed in submission.

"Um it's okay." Sakura said to console him.

"Hey Lee, why don't you go grab Sakura and I a bowl of ramen? I think Naruto is handing out the food." Tenten offered.

Lee gave a salute. "I'll be back in 2 minutes! No make that 2 seconds!" And he took off towards the kitchen.

Tenten called out to him, "There's no hurry Lee! Take your time!" Neither girl could tell if Lee heard Tenten or not.

Tenten turned back to Sakura and gave a shrug, "That's Lee for you! What can I do for you?" Tenten asked curiously.

Sakura took off her knapsack and reached down for her arrow. She showed it to Tenten.

Tenten blew out a whistle and then instinctively reached out. She stopped just shy of touching the weapon. She looked up expectantly to Sakura. "Is it okay if I touch it?"

Sakura gave a little embarrassed laugh and answered, "Oh yeah, I think so. I told it that you were a friend and I needed your opinion. It seemed okay."

Tenten reached over hesitantly. Once she realized that she wasn't going to get branded. She picked it up with more authority and started looking it over with a practiced eye.

"It kind of looks like a chakra dart." She said.

"Chakra dart?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. They are used by a certain clan within the Sand village. You see you load it into this blow tube. Using a huge amount of chakra, you blow through the tube, sending the arrow flying through the air towards your target. Usually the arrow tip is dipped in poison. They would use this to incapacitate their victims, making them easy targets to take out by the time they attack. Did you get this on your last trip to the Sand?" Tenten asked.

Sakura knew that Shikamaru had not given out the whole truth to Tenten. He had just told her that Sakura had come across another mysterious weapon in her travels that was similar to the kunai. Only a handful of people knew that she had gone to Kumogature. Tenten and Lee were not privy to the information.

Sakura took back the arrow from Tenten. She looked at it appraisingly and almost felt the arrow sigh with contentment as it felt Sakura's touch.

"Hmmm. Yeah. I picked it up from the same guy that gave Naruto the kunai." Tenten nodded. It made since that they were both given the strange weapons at the same time.

Sakura thought, what is a weapon that seems like it was made for a clan in the Sand found hundreds of miles to the north in the Land of Lightning?

Sakura looked over and saw that Sasuke had stopped Lee who was coming back towards him. I wonder what Sasuke is talking to him about and then shook her head. She had to stay on task.

"Tenten, do you think that you can make me a blow tube that can be used with this type of arrow?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment, "I might actually have something that might work. I was designing it with something else in mind but I could modify it…" She was off in thought when they got interrupted by Lee coming back with the food.

"Well that took a lot longer than I thought. Sorry ladies but Sasuke needed some advice on his taijutsu workout. I had to explain how one keeps exercises exciting. I mean how boring to do the same routine 1000 times in a row. The trick is to…"

Sakura took her bowl of ramen as Lee rambled on and she started inching away. Tenten watched her with a slight smirk on her face as she nodded to whatever Lee was saying. Sakura mouthed, "I'll be in touch" and Tenten winked at her when Lee looked down to eat his ramen.

Sakura sighed, with bowl in hand she turned, almost bumping and spilling it on Sasuke's shirt.

"Oops sorry" she apologized.

Sasuke smiled at the crush of people in the room. He grabbed her hand and wheeled her over to the balcony that was open for fresh air. When they stepped outside, Sakura couldn't help but shiver. It wasn't nearly as cold as the Land of Lightning had been, however, at night it was still cool and she had left her jacket inside.

Sasuke picked up a lamp that Naruto had on the ground and lit it with a slight fire ball. Instantly she could feel the warmth and she crowded close and started to eat the ramen. She was hungrier than she thought. Sasuke stood there holding the lamp and watching her while she ate.

"Hey thanks for stalling Lee for me." Sakura said between bites.

"Don't know what you mean." He replied innocently, "I really needed his training advice."

Sakura began to choke on her ramen as she started to laugh. "Yeah right!" She exclaimed once she caught her breath.

She looked at him in the firelight from the lamp. It put his face in shadows but she could tell that his mouth was actually tilted up in a smirk. She felt her mouth go dry as she stared at him. How come he always had this effect on her? She wondered and then shook her head.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out from behind Sasuke. Sakura had to stifle back a laugh at the sudden look of annoyance that crossed Sasuke's face. Sakura looked around Sasuke's profile and spying Naruto, she ushered him over.

"So nice party huh?" Naruto inquired as he puffed out his chest. Sakura smiled and lifted her almost empty bowl and answered, "Good ramen. Ichiraku set you up, huh?"

"Yeah he sure did! Look I just want to say again, thanks!" Then he gave a laugh and a little knowing gaze at the two of them. "Alright Sasuke! I know that look!" Then he came up close to him and elbowed him in the side then cupped his hand as to whisper in Sasuke's ear. However since Naruto didn't know how to whisper it came out loud anyway, "Heh heh pretty slick getting her alone out here, huh?!" And then he said loudly to Sakura, "Well I think I'm just going back inside. You guys have fun out here." And then he let out a chuckle.

Sakura ignored Naruto's innuendos and said, "I think I'm going back inside anyway." She made her way past a stunned looking Naruto who could only utter a uncertain, "Okay" and went back to her friends.

Once she was inside, she felt the pent up tension she had earlier dissipate. She needed to make sure that she wasn't going to be alone with Sasuke anymore. It was unhealthy this thing that they had. It wasn't going to end up anywhere but her being alone night after night. That wasn't what she wanted, she thought with force.

When the party started to break up, Sakura grabbed her coat and went over to hug Hinata and say goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto looked a bit uneasy and walked her to the door, "Hey I didn't mean to break up the moment between you and Sasuke. I mean, I know you guys don't get to see each other too much."

Sakura gave a brittle laugh, "Yeah you can say that again! Look Naruto it's fine. Seriously, there's nothing between Sasuke and me. I know that I used to want it to be differently but I've changed a lot since then"

Naruto look at her unconvinced, "Uh if you say so." He said and then since he needed to get back into the party to say goodbye to more of the guests, he bid her good night.

Sakura started to leave his building to walk home when she saw the unmistakable silhouette of Sasuke Uchiha leaning up against the wall outside.

"I thought you left." Sakura said as she came up beside him.

"Just needed some air. Too many people. Let's go home." They started to cross the street and go the block or so down to her place.

"Ah about that? I know that you said that you didn't want to go to the visitors quarters and that you preferred my place. I thought you'd be staying only a night or two. You know your usual thing. Well this makes night 3…". Sakura let her sentence hang there in the cool night air as they made their way back to her place.

"Overstayed my welcome, have I?" Sasuke asked in his usual casual way.

Sakura gave a laugh which sounded fake even to her own ears, "No, no. I guess tomorrow you'll be leaving is all. I'm just glad that we were able to clear up this thing, you know." She said it a big too brightly and gestured a circle in front of them with her hand.

"This thing?" Sasuke said purposely ending it with a question. They had reached her place and started to make their way up the stairs. Sakura took out her key and was busy opening the door when she answered. She purposely couldn't look him in the eye, "You know, this thing…us. Or rather the "not us". Please don't make me spell it out." She entered the apartment and started to turn on the lights. Her hand never made it to the switch. Sasuke took hold of her and held her tightly up again this wall. He kissed her so passionately that her head was completely locked out of the moment. She felt herself melt into his heated embrace and her senses were filled with thoughts and smells of him and him alone.

He lifted his head after several moments and said quietly, "Is this what you were referring to?"

Sakura could only moan and nod her head in response. He put his hands on either side of her this time. Giving her space to move if she wanted to. She found her hands pulling up the back of his shirt eager to touch his skin.

Inner sighed, "Oh yeah" which seemed to break the silent spell cast on her head and she heard herself say, "Oh no". She dropped her hands and stood very still.

Sasuke leaned back from the kiss and looked at her intently, "What's wrong?"

Sakura moved around him and started for her bedroom, "We can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this to me. You come to town every once in a while for a few days and then you leave for months on end."

Sasuke's eyes turned red showing the intensity of his Sharingan, "You know that I can't stay. The people of the village haven't forgotten what I've done. I can't stay here. My job is out there!" He gestured towards the window to the distant lands beyond.

Sakura looked at him and said quietly, "I know. I guess this isn't fair to either one of us."

They stood there in utter silence staring at each other.

Sasuke took a step towards her but she took a step back and put her hands up as if to fend him off. "Look I think it's best that you find another place to stay if you are going to be in the village much longer."

Sasuke's lips twitched into a slight grimace, "Kicking me out, huh?"

"Yeah something like that" she replied and then turned and said goodnight as she walked into her bedroom. She shut and locked the door. She was glad that she never got to turn on the lights. This way Sasuke couldn't see the silent tears streaming down her face.

However she was wrong. With his Sharingan he had seen it all even in the dark.

::

The next morning Sakura awoke and went out into the kitchen. She paused. The blankets on her couch were neatly folded and Sasuke and his things were gone. She sighed and went in to make her tea. She couldn't help but feel the loneliness bear down on her even more than normal. They had only been together at her place for a few nights yet she was already used to seeing his tousled sleepy form in the morning.

She shook her head. If she was already missing him now then how would it feel if she had let herself get even closer.

Great!, Inner sighed longingly. "Shut up!" Sakura found herself saying ferociously out loud and then started to make her tea. She would not let herself think on him anymore. He was gone as usual, she thought and made herself continue on with her day.

::

A few days later, Shikamaru called her to the Sixth's office. As she entered she saw Naruto and Hinata there as well.

"Hi guys. As you all know I was assigned the duty of setting up a team to investigate those weapons of yours, Sakura, as well as to discover any Intel on this Niishi person. I've set up a four man squad. You three will be going and I'll wait to tell you more when your fourth teammate arrives." As Shikamaru finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door.

The Sixth called out for the newcomer to come in and in sauntered Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah great! Now that we are all here, I can outline the mission."

Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison, "What he's coming with us?" One sounded joyful and the other sounded incredulous.

"Great! It will be like old times!" Naruto said with a smile and laughed.

All Sakura could do was groan. Inner exclaimed inside her, "Well at least the mission won't be boring!"

::

 **Hello everyone! I want to apologize for all those Naru/Hina fans. This story has become quite Sasu/Saku which was not my intention when I started it. Oh well! Anyway for those that have stuck around for the ride, Thank you! Please hit follow/faved or hey even better, write me a review if you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The foursome headed out of the village towards Tanigakure in the Land of Rivers. As they walked through the gates of Konoha and headed southwest, Naruto couldn't help but give a little giggle of happiness. He put both arms over his head and looked up to the blue sky above.

"Wow, this is just like old times. Team 7 together again!" Naruto looked back at Hinata as she walked with them, "Except this time we have the prettiest kunoichi in Konoha accompanying us." He gave Hinata a wink that made her blush and look away in embarrassment.

Kurama inside Naruto chuckled and said to Naruto, "I definitely feel a menacing chakra directly behind you." Naruto stopped suddenly and did a 180 jump looking in both directions, but all he saw was Sakura. Her face was very red and her fists were balled up. There seemed to be steam coming from her ears too.

Naruto then gave an apologetic smile and put one arm up to rub his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry Sakura. I mean I suppose you are a kunoichi too and yeah you're pretty too, you know."

Hinata suddenly stepped in to defuse the situation. She knew her friend's feelings were hurt and she needed to get Naruto out of there before Sakura started pounding on him.

"Come on, Naruto" she said in her quiet fashion. She grabbed hold of his sleeve, "Let's scout on ahead."

"Uh yeah, that's sounds like a great idea, Hinata! Let's go!" With that the two sprinted up ahead, leaving Sakura and Sasuke walking along the road.

"Ugh, Naruto can be such a blockhead sometimes! I really don't know what Hinata sees in him!" Sakura seethed out loud to Sasuke.

Sasuke strolled a bit closer to her. He had his hands in his pockets and walked along casually.

He chuckled, "It's obvious isn't it? He's in love. People do strange things when they have strong feelings."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and sighed. Then she gave a little smile, "Yeah I guess you are right." They walked along in companionable silence.

::

Hinata and Naruto sprinted ahead through the trees. They both enjoyed the wind through their hair and the rush of speed as they used chakra to propel them from branch to branch. They started playing a game of tag as they went along. Naruto would tag Hinata and yell "It" and then Hinata would race to catch him. Naruto loved it when she caught him so he would purposely slow down. Her slight touch on his arm and her breathless voice saying "It" in his ear never failed to produce a rush of shivers. He also loved to chase her. He couldn't help but appreciate your figure in her tight travel clothes. After a fairly long perusal, he caught up to her and was about to give her rear a pat, when she suddenly stopped almost causing him to miss the branch that she had halted on.

"Whoa!" He said as he teetered on the brink of following off the branch due to his sudden stop. "What is it? Do you see something, Hinata?"

Hinata sighed and pointed at a spot about 20 yards ahead. Naruto could just barely make out a field of flowers bursting through the slightly frozen ground. Hinata looked over at Naruto and grabbed his sleeve, "Come on" she said and they started towards the site.

They broke through the trees and saw a secluded meadow. The heads of the Crocus flowers were just starting to open in the full sun.

"Wow this is cool but isn't it a bit early for flowers. I mean don't they normally come out in spring." Naruto said.

Hinata shrugged, "It has been a warm winter so far. I guess they are just confused."

She leaned down and snapped off one of the purple flowers and put it in her hair, "How do I look?" She asked Naruto shyly.

Naruto stepped up close to her and drew her towards him. He loved the feel and smell of her. He looked down at her upturned face and breathed out, "Beautiful! But won't that flower make you sneeze?" He asked.

She shook her head mutely and started to say that she wasn't allergic to them when Naruto leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She leaned into him and he knelt her down at the edge of the bed of flowers and began to kiss her slowly. She put her hands behind his neck and let him take on her weight. After a while, Hinata broke the spell.

"Naruto, um I think we better get back on the trail. Sakura and Sasuke might start to worry and technically we are on a mission." Naruto leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe on the way back we can stop here. I bet more flowers will be blooming." He added hopefully.

Hinata laughed and gave him a light punch to get him to get off her, "Definitely!"

::

Naruto and Hinata met up with Sasuke and Sakura on the outskirts of Tanzaku Quarters.

"Hey guys, I thought you were ahead of us." Sakura said.

Naruto and Hinata shared an embarrassed laugh and then Naruto confessed, "We got a bit side tracked along the way."

Sakura gave a raised eyebrow in their direction before she looked back towards the large gambling town up ahead.

"We can spend the night here, I guess, and start back up in the morning." Sakura said. She was the official leader of the mission. They all agreed and started towards the town.

As they made their way to the town gates, they were met up with a crowd of visitors.

Naruto looked around at the sudden crush, "Hey what's going on? Why's it so busy in the village tonight?" He asked an older man who was passing by.

The old man looked at him incredulously, "It's the Annual Tournament of Poker Players! It's been going on all week and the finals are tomorrow!"

Naruto looked around at all the hustle and bustle, "All these people are here to watch a card game?"

The man gave a toothless grin, "Watch, play…you name it! Hey if you don't have a place to stay already, you should probably move on through. The inns gave been booked up for this week months in advance."

The old man hurried off leaving the foursome alone. The group had stopped at once with the news that there might not be a place to stay at the popular gambling community.

Naruto looked over to Sakura, "What now boss?"

Sakura looked around and said, "Well let's ask around first before we begin to worry. Maybe if we pay double then someone might be more apt to let us stay."

They continued through the town with Naruto taking the lead inquiring from inn to inn. Each time he came back with a shake of his head. It was starting to get late

"I just can't believe that there's no room anywhere." He complained.

"Well it looks like we will just have to sleep under the stars tonight." Sakura gave a shiver despite herself.

Sasuke sighed. "Let me see what I can do."

"What do you mean? Naruto has asked everywhere." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave a twitch of a smile, "Not everywhere. Follow me."

He led down a side road a few streets away. There was a bright light at the end of the otherwise darkened street. Sasuke stopped at the top of the street and began to unbutton and loosen his shirt from his pants.

Sakura looked at him suddenly, "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Getting us a room of course. Stay here until I give the signal." He ordered.

He sauntered down the street and then went up to the lit house and knocked. He leaned casually up against the door frame. The door opened. They couldn't hear what Sasuke said but they had no problem hearing the tingling of a woman's laugh nor seeing her painted fingernail as it traced a line over Sasuke's chest. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura at the same moment. Both found that they had moved in concert a few steps away from Sakura. Sakura looked over at them suddenly with a menacing glint in her eye. She noticed the two of them looking at her with frightened expressions.

"What?!" She growled at them.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison as they put their hands up.

Finally they looked back at Sasuke and noticed him beckoning to them.

"Come on!" Growled Sakura as she practically stalked towards the house.

Hinata leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "I'm scared."

Naruto put his arm around her and squeezed, "Me too!" They followed Sakura at a distance.

When Sakura got to the doorway, she felt her cheeks light up. There were several men and women in various states of undress. A red haired woman, obviously the owner of the place, ushered them to a side room.

"Come in here quick!" She looked at the three shinobi with a wrinkle of her nose. "Definitely bad for business!" She turned to Sasuke with a practiced smile. She leaned into Sasuke and looked up into his eyes, "You on the other hand, Sasuke, are always welcomed." She let her hand stray down his chest and stopped just shy of his waistband.

Sasuke turned and made introductions, "Angie, these are my comrades, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata." Angie ignored the girls and stepped up to Naruto. She took his face roughly in one manicured and turned it one way and the other squeezing his face tightly.

"Definitely needs some work." Hinata couldn't help but stifle a laugh which drew Angie's practiced eye over to her. Angie dropped Naruto's face like a hot potato and turned her full attention over to Hinata.

Before Hinata could do anything, Angie sauntered over and opened her jacket swiftly.

"Well, well, look at what we have here! Now this one has potential! Oh what I can do with you!" Angie began perusing Hinata's form up and down.

Sakura had heard enough, "Hey stop! Are we staying here or not?! If yes then show us to our rooms!" This outburst distracted the red haired diva so much that she dropped Hinata's jacket and turned a hard gaze towards Sakura.

Hinata quickly shut her jacket and turned a bright pink. Angie started to walk towards Sakura with a measured stride when Sasuke intervened. He put his hand up to Angie's cheek and the older lady seemed to melt into his touch.

"Sorry Angie. We are all so tired. Thank you so much for letting us have the room. I know that it costs you. We are happy to pay you extra." Sasuke produced a bag of coins and handed it over. Angie took it and opened it.

"Oh Sasuke! You are always so generous!" She grabbed his hand and started up the stairs.

"Follow me!" She said and gave a sharp look Sakura's way. "But of course you know the way, don't you Sasuke." She added this with a pat on Sasuke's bottom as they climbed up the stairs. Naruto and Hinata hurriedly followed after both turning and see the thundercloud on Sakura's face. With a long exhaled breath, Sakura followed her team up the stairs.

Angie showed them to a small room with barely 2 twin sized beds. As the three of them entered it seemed even smaller. Angie shut the door and stood outside with Sasuke.

"You are welcome to stay with me Sasuke." She asked him hopefully.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You don't know how tempting that is, but I have to stay with my comrades tonight."

Angie pursed her red lips prettily, "Pity." She said and then looked at the closed door and then back at Sasuke, "Keep them inside especially that pink haired chit. She's definitely bad for business!"

Sasuke bowed and kissed her hand again before entering the room.

He felt the chill immediately upon stepping into the room. Naruto and Hinata were sitting down on one of the beds looking from him to Sakura and back again. All they seemed to need was some dinner and it would be perfect.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She had her hands on her hips with her one foot tapping an angry beat on the floor. "You were tempted huh?!" She asked angrily.

Sasuke looked over and sighed, "What did you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, something like get your hands off me, would have worked for a start!" Sakura fumed.

"We needed a place to stay. I did what I had to do." He said simply and then sat down tiredly with his back against the wall. He suddenly felt really tired and began to question why he had even requested to join them on this mission. White Zetsu was out there doing who knows what and here he was trying to what? Get the girl? A girl that didn't even want to be caught?

Sakura had sat down on the bed. All of her built up steam had been dispersed. Sasuke was right. He didn't do anything wrong. It's not like they were together. She had made it plain that they weren't right for each other. She looked over at Naruto and saw Hinata whisper something in his ear. Naruto nodded.

He came over to Sasuke and gave him a pat on the back and said cheerfully, "Hey thanks! We really appreciate what you did for us, man!" Then he turned to Sakura and added, "It's late. Let's try to get some sleep alright." Naruto went over and turned the lights off. She heard him get into the bed with Hinata and soon she heard them settle down.

She never thought she'd see the day that Naruto would act as the peacemaker for Team 7. Wow how things had changed. Hinata was such a positive influence on him. She suddenly felt ashamed at how she behaved. She could barely make out Sasuke's form as he sat unmoving on the floor. She went over and sat next to him. She shivered at the sudden cold draft. She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Sasuke looked over at her curiously.

"Come to bed. We can sleep together." She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Sleep?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow as he whispered the question back.

Sakura smiled and reiterated, "Yes, sleep. Come on!" With that said she helped him to his feet and together they snuggled on the small bed until they were both overcome by exhaustion.

::

In the morning, they made their way out of town. They all had slept remarkably well despite the cramped quarters. Even Sakura grounded out a 'thank you' to their red haired hostess on the way out. They were hoping to make it to Tanigakure, the hidden village in the Land of Rivers, by the evening. It was there that Naruto had been given the kunai. Hopefully someone there would be able to recognize the crafter or perhaps even know where they might be able to find Niishi.

They started out at a good pace but as they neared the border of the Land of Fire, they could see dark storm clouds approaching from the Northwest. The wind had already began to pick up and they were being pelted with big raindrops.

They were a few kilometers inside the border to the Land of Rivers when the storm hit them. The four huddled together.

Sakura looked over at Hinata and ordered, "Hinata, survey the area, do you see any place to go to get out of this storm?" Hinata activated her Byagukan. The rain was streaming down her face and her hair was plastered to her head.

She shook her head, "Nothing really. I just see rivers and flatlands."

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's arm to get her attention. "I remember an Akatsuki hideout not too far from here. It should be unoccupied. We might be able to hold up there until the storm passes." Sakura looked over at him and nodded, "Lead the way!" She said.

Sasuke took off through the torrential rain and the rest of the team did their best to keep up. By the time they made it to the hideout, they were soaked through and shivering.

They made their way deeper into the underground bunk. They found a pile of dry kindling but sure enough the place Was otherwise empty.

Sasuke quickly made the fire and they all huddled around it for warmth. Luckily their packs were waterproof so they quickly changed into dry clothes and strewn out their wet clothes to dry.

Naruto looked about the empty room and commented, "This place looks like it was cleaned out. For a hideout you think there might be some kind of furniture or something. It's not like the Akatsuki knew that they wouldn't be coming back."

Hinata shrugged and offered up her opinion, "Maybe they just used this as a temporary place and they abandoned it long ago."

Sakura looked around and agreed with Naruto, "No if they abandoned it that long ago, you'd see more dust. This place does look abandoned but not that long ago."

Sasuke stood up and peered down a corridor that led to a storage room in the back of the hideout. "Let me check something out. I'll be right back."

Naruto looked at his friend in concern, "Should I go with you." He asked.

Sasuke put out his arm and said, "No. It's nothing really. Stay here with the others." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke made his way silently down the darkened corridor. He reached the storage area and sure enough found it empty. Perhaps some local thieves had happened on the place and cleared it out recently. That made sense.

As he turned to leave his eye caught a faint glint of white in the corner. He paused and stared almost in disbelief as white Zetsu appeared out of the wall.

"Why Sasuke? Funny finding you here. I thought you would be lounging around a stone prison in Kumogature. How disappointing to find you here, alive and well."

Suddenly, Sakura's voice could be heard calling out to him, "Everything okay, Sasuke!"

White Zetsu gave a big smile and then answered back in Sasuke's voice, "Yeah be there in a minute!"

Sasuke stared at him coldly, not flinching or showing any indication that he was bothered by Zetsu's perfect imitation of him.

He suddenly transformed into a perfect replica of Sasuke. Even with his Sharingan it was like looking into a mirror and seeing himself. Sasuke found himself taking a step back from well, himself.

His duplicate smiled coldly and announced, "I wonder if little Sakura would even know the difference. I could kill you now and take your place. She would never know. Well only when she exclaimed how much better I suddenly became in the sack, that is." He added snidely.

Sasuke came at him suddenly and using his sword cut him in half. As the two halves lay on the ground they altered back to the shape of white Zetsu He looked up at Sasuke from the floor and exclaimed.

"Oh Uchiha! You still aren't any fun! Todaloo!" He added as he sunk down into the dirt floor and disappeared out of sight.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and went back to his friends.

He went to check out the hidden entry and saw that the storm had passed. The stars were starting to shine through the clouds.

"Come on!" He told them, "If we hurry we can make it to Tanigakure in a few hours." He snuffed out the fire as he talked.

Naruto and Hinata started to collect their belongings. Sakura stood staring at Sasuke, "What's the matter?" She asked watching him intently.

He stopped what he was doing and came to her side. He put his hands on either side of her face and looking at her intensely, "Nothing. I just want us to hurry and get through with this mission." Sakura looked into his eyes looking for some sign to what set off this sudden agitation she felt in him, but could find nothing.

"Hai" she said and she started to get ready to go. He was right, she thought, if they hurried they would be able to get to the village. No sense dragging this mission out if they didn't need to, she reasoned. However as she collected her belongings she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, really wrong.

::

 **Hello everyone! I threw in some Naru/Hina in this one. Thanks for the review that asked for it. I will try to add in more. Thanks to those who follow/fave! Send me a review if you like the chapter. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sasuke set a grueling pace.

As they neared Tanigakure, Naruto who had been shadowing Sasuke closely, called out to him, "Yo Sasuke, hold up!" When Sasuke didn't lessen his pace, Naruto sped up to come abreast to his friend.

"Hey man, stop already. What's going on?" Sasuke looked back to make sure that they weren't to be overheard by the girls.

He said in a quiet voice, "White Zetsu is still alive."

Naruto missed a step and exclaimed, "What? Wait! How do you know? Was it, he, back in the hideout?" Sasuke looked at him seriously and nodded.

Naruto shook his head, "Wow I thought you were busy taking a piss which is why you went back there."

Sasuke gave him a withering look and kept up his pace.

"Look this stays between us." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

They made it to Tanigakure close to midnight and were able to find an inn. Naruto bunked with Sasuke leaving the girls together in the other room.

Sasuke immediately went to write a missive to the Sixth. Naruto decided to give him some privacy so he went across the hall and knocked on the girls' door.

Sakura answered and gave him a penetrating look, "Okay spill it! What's got Sasuke all spooked?"

Naruto laughed unconvincingly, "I don't know what you mean Sakura. He's fine. We're all fine. Uh is Hinata asleep yet?" Sakura opened the door wider and Naruto could see Hinata brushing out her hair.

"Hey". Naruto breathed out when he saw Hinata with her hair down. He loved the sight of her.

Sakura took Naruto's moment of distraction to sneak out around him and go to his room. As she opened the door, she saw Sasuke bidding one of his hawks to fly away.

"Sending a message to the Sixth, huh?" She guessed.

Sasuke looked at her with hooded eyes, "He asked me to let him know when we got here." He replied.

"Funny as team leader, you would think that he would have informed me of that." Sakura said with a slight shrug.

Sasuke looked at her with that penetrating gaze and then asked out of the blue, "Did you bring the emerald with you?"

"Uh no, I left it back in Konoha. Why? Plan on going MIA?" She joked. However her smile turned serious when Sasuke continued to look at her.

"Okay what gives? I know something happened back at the hideout. You haven't been yourself since." She said as she walked towards him.

It was Sasuke's turn to take a step back away from her and shrug, "I'm tired, Sakura. Go to bed and get some sleep."

"So you aren't going to tell me?" She asked with sudden heat, "But you tell Naruto!"

Sasuke again shrugged, "It's a need to know basis." He hated being so cold to her but the Sixth had told him expressly to keep the Intel regarding White Zetsu on the down low. He only told Naruto because he was one of the few that could see through White Zetsu's transformations.

Sakura looked at him for a minute longer and then muttered, "Fine!", and opened the door to go back to her room. Naruto who had been listening, was flown to the floor inside. Sakura slammed the door and the boys could hear the reverberating crash of the door closing across the hall.

Naruto laid on the floor and looked up at Sasuke and complained, "Really man you couldn't tell her?'

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and said, "Orders are orders. That goes for you too, idiot."

::

The next morning they decided to go out to the market place. They asked around for weapon shops in the village and were directed to a side street off the main. Following the man's direction they came to a young blacksmith. He was in the middle of forging so they waited until after he was cooling the weapon to get his attention. His body was lean and muscular. He pulled up the heavy mask and came over to them.

"What can I do for you? If you are looking to sell, then sorry we don't buy foreign blades." The young man looked them over speculatively.

Sakura stepped forward and opened her backpack. She pulled out the kunai and showed it to the youth. The youth stood there studying it for a moment. He didn't try to pick it up to examine it but rather stood there and looked at it.

He looked up suddenly and said, "Like I said, we don't buy foreign blades." He started to go back to work when Naruto demanded, "Hey can you tell me anything about it like who manufactured it. I mean it was given to me by…"

The youth interrupted him with much agitation, "Like I said" he proclaimed loudly, "We don't buy foreign blades. Take that somewhere else!"

"Hey you I just want…" Naruto continued even louder but this time Sasuke put his hand up to stop Naruto's tirade.

"Like the guy said, he doesn't buy foreign blades. Let's go." The other three looked at Sasuke and realized that something was up. They nodded and started to leave.

Sakura called back to the youth, "Thanks anyway!" And they went back towards the Main Street.

Once they were away from the shop, Naruto confronted Sasuke, "What gives? It's obvious the kid knew something. He didn't even try to pick it up!"

Sakura nodded, "Yes I thought the same thing." Sakura concurred.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata and asked, "Did you notice the old man peering at us from inside the cottage?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Yes. I could tell that he was frightened. I also could tell that the youth was very frightened too."

Sasuke nodded, "I saw the same thing. Let's wait until later tonight to come back." He said.

The other three nodded.

They waited until night had fallen on the sleeping village before making their way back to the blacksmith's shop. They even used the handy window from the boys' room to make their exit. They figured that the less eyes on them the better.

As they approached the shop on silent feet, they ensured that no one was following them. Hinata used her Byagukan to make sure that only the two people were inside. As they leaned up against the shadowed wall they could hear an argument ensue.

"I can't believe you, Grandfather? I said that I would handle it! I can't believe you gave Niishi's blade to them, outsiders! What do you think will happen to us if the Five Nations find out what we've done? What about the Syndicate? You have brought a target on us!"

The old man's words were cut off by the sudden barking of a dog. It had apparently decided that something about Naruto was yummy!

"Shoo, shoo, puppy!" Naruto said as he waved his hands for the dog to leave. Sakura looked over at the commotion and sighed in disgust.

"Did you not change your clothes when you spilt that barbeque on you from lunch?!" Sakura asked with whispered exasperation.

"Look, I didn't really bring too many clothes and my pants were still damp from last night!" Naruto whispered fervently back. All of a sudden, Hinata couldn't contain her giggle. She even started to snort. The dog had moved its way up to a sensitive part of Naruto's lower region.

Naruto looked from Hinata and then to the dog. Realization dawned and he jumped up and yelled, "That's it! Get away from me you mutt!"

Suddenly the window opened and the youth stuck his head out and spied the four of them standing there.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Um can we come in?"

The youth put his head out even farther and scanned the area. Finally he motioned to the back of the shop.

The four Konoha shinobi entered. The elderly man, presumably 'Grandfather', made his way up to them. He went up to Naruto and shook his hand joyously, "Oh thank goodness you came!" And then stood back and regarded them in reproach, "But it sure took you awhile. I thought you would be right back here but instead it's been almost a month!"

Naruto smiled at the old man embarrassingly, "Well you see, old man, there was a problem. That kunai you gave me didn't start talking until I gave it to my friend here and then it tried to take her over and then…"

"No, no, no! That kunai couldn't be held by anyone other than Niishi or a Jinchuriki. I mean to give it to just anyone…"

Sakura interrupted, "But you handled it didn't you? You gave it to Naruto in the first place!" Sakura argued.

The old man gave a little chuckle, "Well yes I did, missy. The reason for that, well is a long one. Come in, come in and take a seat."

The old man and the youth led them into a small sitting room with only 2 chairs. The old man took the seat near the fire while the rest of them kneeled on cushions on the floor. The youth remained standing.

"First off let me introduce myself. My name is Tairu and this is my great grandson, Sota."

The foursome nodded and Sakura replied, "Hello Tairu sir., My name is Sakura Haruno.

"Yes, yes, the Kazekage's girlfriend." The old man said.

Sasuke looked over at her sharply as did Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura colored and said with a laugh, "No, no! Where would you get an idea like that?"

The old man looked embarrassed, "Oh sorry, it must be these old eyes of mine. When you and Naruto came last month as ambassadors from Konoha to meet with the daimyo and the contingent from the Sand. I tried my best to watch your movements. You see, I had already decided to ask for your aid in rescuing Niishi. I saw you in many conversations with the Kazekage, Gaara. You two seemed always together so, I guess, I just assumed."

Sakura nodded, "It's okay. As I was saying, you already know who Naruto is.."

"Yes the Great Hero! I knew you would come to help us! See Sota! I knew I was doing the right thing!"

Sota rolled his eyes and took a protective stance behind his grandfather, "They haven't agreed to anything as far as I can see."

Naruto took exception to Sota's disrespectful manner, "Hey if we can help you and the old man and Niishi, then we will or my name's not Naruto Uzamaki!"

Sakura put out a fist and pounded Naruto's head and continued over his groaning, "As I was saying, you know Naruto here, and this is Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha!" The grandfather started to get up suddenly in fright.

"Calm yourself, old man, I'm here in support of Konoha, not to kill old men and boys!" Sasuke said dryly.

Tairu eased himself back down into his seat while refusing to make eye contact with Sasuke.

Sakura intervened to try to clear some of the sudden tension in the room, "Tairu, sir, please continue. You were going to explain about the kunai and Niishi. As Naruto explained, if there is something that we can do to help, we will."

The old man looked at them with sudden purpose once again shining in his eyes, "Yes you see I knew that Naruto here would be the only one that could help us because of the beast inside of him. The kunai would be able to relay our message to him and hopefully he would come to our rescue. I never thought that it might be given to someone else." He turned to Hinata and reached down to take her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I never meant to cause you any harm." And then he looked over at Naruto with reproach, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Naruto said with shock, "ME?! How was I to know that that thing was anything other than a simple kunai!"

Tairu looked at him questionably, "Well surely that beast inside of you knew."

Naruto shut his eyes and called on Kurama, "Hey Kurama, wake up!"

"Nnh what now?" The nine tails asked grumpily.

"Did you have any message for me from that kunai this old man gave me a few weeks back?" Naruto inquired.

"Message? Oh you mean that infernal chattering of that piece of metal that you were tossing around. Yeah I heard it. So what?" Kurama said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto was floored. Everything that Hinata went through could have been completely avoided!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said aghast.

"Tell you. Tell you what? How was I suppose to know it was a message for you? It just kept talking nonsense. 'Niishi this! Niishi that!' I don't even know what a Niishi is! Now can I go back to sleep?"

Naruto stood there agape in front of Kurama. "Sure!" He said and opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him.

Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Uh yeah looks like the nine tails knew about the message but there was a misunderstanding about the intended recipient. You see, he didn't know that he was suppose to tell me."

The old man looked crestfallen, "I see. Now I understand. I guess I just assumed that the two of you were in total sync."

Naruto looked affronted and stammered, "We are, I mean, usually. You see he likes to sleep and.."

This time Sasuke interrupted and addressed Tairu, "Go on. So who is Niishi and what does she have to do with the kunai and other chakra draining weapons?"

"Other chakra weapons?" The old man looked suddenly frightened.

Sakura brought out the chakra dart and showed it to the two men. They both leaned forward in alarm, "No! She wouldn't do it! She couldn't! Niishi would never create something like that! Never!" Sota cried out passionately.

"It's what we feared." The old man said sadly as he shook his head and began to cry.

Sota squeezed his grandfather's shoulder.

Sakura looked from one to the other and asked with concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

The grandfather tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. Sota answered instead, "The orphanage outside of town suddenly caught fire in the middle of the night, several months back. Not a single child survived. The weird thing was that no bodies were discovered either. It was like 50 children just up and disappeared."

Sota looked down at the dart in her hands, "Now we know what happened to them."

Tairu dried his tears on his sleeve and said, "Yes you see the blood from the young are better chakra conduit than old men like me." He said sadly.

Sakura looked down at the small metal arrow. She felt it nestle into her hands, conducting the heat from her skin through its construction. She felt it hum. She looked up into Tairu's tear streaked face and put a hand on his.

"It's okay. Their voices can still be heard. I can hear them. It's okay, Tairu. You did not do this to them." Sakura soothed.

"And neither did Niishi! There's no way that she would willingly allow this to happen!" Sota said with fervor.

Tairu looked down at the dart in her hands, and realization suddenly dawned on him. He peered down at her intently and asked, "What are you? How can you have bonded with that arrow?"

Sakura blushed and leaned back, "I don't know what you mean." She said feeling all the eyes on her.

Tairu continued to stare intently at her, "The only ones who can touch a chakra weapon once it's forged in blood are the relatives and of course, those already housing stronger souls such as Jinchuriki. Unless, no it can't be…" He said and looked at her closely.

Sakura leaned in close and prodded the old man, "Go on." She was so curious to know how she could have bound with the chakra dart herself and not be overcome.

The old man leaned back, "No it can't be! You don't appear to be like that!"

"Like what?" Sakura asked, leaning even closer and the old man leaned further back.

"Touched!" He finally said.

"Touched?" She said in confusion.

"You know crazy, multiple personalities, has conversations with someone that only you can hear. During our research, we found that only those that were a little, you know," The old man whirled his finger next to the side of head for a demonstration, "could touch a chakra blade without being overcome."

Naruto burst out laughing and even Sasuke couldn't contain a knowing grin. Hinata just looked at Sakura with confusion and a little bit of pity.

Hinata reached out to grip Naruto's hand and said firmly, "Naruto, it's not polite to laugh at Sakura. She's your friend, your teammate, show some support."

Naruto wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and said with still laughter in his voice, "He just described Sakura to a T!" And he began to laugh again.

Sasuke noticed Sakura turning bright red and said coldly to Naruto, "Naruto enough! Stop it!"

Naruto instantly quit laughing, or rather mostly. He still couldn't contain the goofy smile on his face.

Sakura regained her composure and said coolly, "Why would you think something like that?"

"Well you see this whole thing started as a way to regain the reputation of the great Takumi clan. You see the founder of our village and clan was a man named, Seimei."

"The same Seimei that was revived through using the one tail found in Gaara." Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes the very same. Our clan was fractioned. One group supported the revival of Seimei. The other group led by Niishi's father, my son, favored the study of new technology in weaponry to renew the clan. They studied hard and made several new weapons. One being that chakra dart that you hold in your hand. Other villages would come and buy a few of our new weapons with the promise of more orders but the big orders never came. They would take the few samples that they bought and take them to their own blacksmiths to make more."

"Our village was dying out. The youth were seeking jobs in the larger towns instead of learning the metal trade. Only Sota stayed to learn." The old man looked at the his great grandson with shiny eyes.

Sota shrugged a bit embarrassed by the show of emotion, "What can I say? It's in my blood."

With that said the old man continued with his story, "Niishi had a twin brother, Noki. Noki however was very sick from birth. However it didn't stop their sibling bond. Niishi would cart her brother along wherever she went. She was really strong and big for her age. My son started to teach her the art of the blacksmith. She took to it right away. She was masterful! Her attention to detail was superb! Anyway, it was about that time that the war broke out. My son and several others went to represent our clan as blacksmiths. Sadly none of them returned. During the war, Niishi started experimenting with chakra infused weapons. She felt that if she could forge weapons that already were infused with chakra then the village could one day prosper and be strong again." He sighed sadly.

"She read and read on the subject. A few years prior to the war, she had even accompanied her father to the Land of Mist to deliver some weapons. There she came across a very peculiar scroll explaining how one could use blood and chakra to forge a blade. Noki by the time their father left for the war was on his deathbed. He begged for Niishi to try her experiment out on him. You see it was his dream as much as Niishi's to restore the village. The night Noki died she used his blood and remains and she worked through the night."

He reached out for the kunai and Sakura gave it to him. He held the kunai gently, almost lovingly in his hand, "This kunai, you see, was forged using Noki's blood and chakra. His dream and love for Niishi are gathered within these metal alloys eternally."

Sakura again put her hand out to cover the old man's in comfort, "It's okay. Noki wanted this. Their dream became a reality."

"Yes, Niishi's experiment had worked. She had found a way to merge chakra into a blade. However she didn't count on the hunger that the blade had once it encountered others with chakra. The remaining villagers had lined up as test subjects. They were just as eager to restore the village and bring back their sons and daughters from Tanigakure. That's when she discovered the true danger of the weapon she had forged. It took all her strength to remove it from the first volunteer. The man almost died. Also it showed a distinct displeasure on being held by anyone that wasn't family. This would not do. You see we needed to be able to sell these weapons for others to use. It was like Noki had been sacrificed for nothing. Niishi was so despondent." He wiped his eyes again on his sleeve.

"Then a few months later, a man came to the village. It was right after the war. He wore a fancy suit and waved around a lot of money. He said that he had heard about our little village and its new invention. He said that he would like to sponsor the research into it. I believe his name was Haniku. By that time, I had moved here with Sota. The village had pretty much died out. We needed a means to survive."

"The last time I saw Niishi she had come here in the dead of night. She looked terribly upset and she gave me the kunai. She said that she bargained with the devil and the devil won. I tried to get her to say more but she said she had to go before they missed her. The next day Sota and I made our way down to the village. The few people left told us that Niishi was gone."

"So Niishi just disappeared. You have no proof that she left not of her own free will, though?" Sasuke commented.

Tairu practically jumped from his chair, "But I do! She wouldn't have parted with that kunai if there wasn't something really wrong. Also she would never have left the village. I tried to get her to leave with Sota and me but she refused. She claimed that the village was her home and she would die there! And now this?" He pointed at the chakra dart. "There's no question! My granddaughter has been abducted and is being forced to produce these weapons for someone!"

Sasuke was still not convinced though. "Why this elaborate display? Why give Naruto the kunai? Didn't you go to the authorities here?"

Tairu argued, "I tried. They wouldn't listen. And then we started noticing that we were being watched. Just little things here or there. Our business before had been steady but after I went to the daimyo, it became almost non-existent. Don't you see? I think that he's in on this or at least is being paid to look the other way. Suddenly Tanigakure went from a poor struggling village to a prosperous one practically overnight. Within a few months there was money pouring in for new bridges and barges being built virtually overnight. The daimyo claimed that the money came from some anonymous backers. There called the Syndicate. Hah!" He ended with disgust.

"You shinobi are my last hope! Please help me find my granddaughter and rescue her from these bad people." Tairu implored.

Sakura was just about to tell the man that they would need to talk it over in private and get approval from their Hokage considering the political issues that may be involved when suddenly, Naruto jumped up and put his fist in the air, "Alright old man! We'll do it! We will save your granddaughter and bring her kidnappers to justice!"

Sakura looked over at her team. Hinata was looking at Naruto with love and admiration clearly sparkling from the depths of her opaque eyes. Well, you'll get no help from that one! Inner said sarcastically. She then looked over to Sasuke. Surely he would back her if she intervened to stop Naruto in his sudden fervor of righteousness.

Sasuke shrugged as if to say, oh well, it's Naruto being Naruto. She looked at him intently and he looked back. She waited for some indication on his thoughts. He just shook his head slightly and then looked back at Naruto. Naruto was hugging the old man and the old man was patting him on the back grinning from ear to ear.

"See Sota! See! I told you that he was a great hero, didn't I? I knew he would help us!"

Sakura sighed. I guess they were in. She would have to get Sasuke to send another hawk to the Hokage informing him of the current situation. She hoped that they didn't just blunder into a political spiderweb. Inner sighed, here we go again, she said tiredly.

::

 **Hello everyone! Yes another set up chapter. Hope you don't mind. I try to update pretty quickly so you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review or send me some encouragement by clicking follow/fave. For those that are already following this story, thanks you rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Naruto! Yo, Naruto! Get up!" Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around. He was in a field of crocuses. He looked up and saw a beautiful blue sky.

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he spun around and saw Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know it's your psych, not mind."

"Huh?" And then as realization dawned, he looked totally disgusted, "Are you telling me that you are in my head?"

Sasuke looked at him with a look that said, 'You tell me?'

"Agh! I hate when you do that! Why couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?!" Naruto complained.

"Cause you're annoying, especially in the morning." Sasuke retorted. "Look I don't have much time, I've been called back to the village by the Sixth."

Naruto nodded in comprehension. They had figured that that would happen when Sasuke had sent his first messenger hawk the night before.

"Be on your guard. White Zetsu knows that we are in the area. I don't know if he's involved in this. But he likes to cause mischief."

"Understood!" Naruto nodded.

"And Naruto, take care of Sakura for me." Sasuke added.

"I knew it! I knew that you guys were together! I told Hinata…" Sasuke interrupted Naruto, "Idiot! It's not like that! Just watch out for her. White Zetsu might decide to get more annoying than he is already and I don't want Sakura caught in the middle."

"Aha". Naruto said with a knowing grin.

Sasuke walked up to his goofy smiling friend and touched his index finger to the middle of his friend's forehead, "Sleep" he ordered. As Naruto's subconscious sank into slumber at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke added softly, "Take care of yourself too, lame brain."

::

Sakura was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She turned suddenly in fright and found Sasuke leaning over her with his finger to her lips. She raised up, resting on one hip, and asked curiously, "What's up?" She said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke gave her a slight smirk and motioned for her to follow him back to his room. Sakura followed him across the hall. When she entered, she noticed Naruto sprawled on his mattress, snoring away loudly.

Sasuke noticing her divided attention, smirked, and said "He'll sleep like that for the next hour or so."

Sakura gave Sasuke her full attention. She noticed his packed backpack laying on his bed.

"So you are leaving." She surmised.

Sasuke moved towards her and said, "Orders by the Sixth. I'm needed back in the village."

Sakura looked at him intensely, "This is about whatever it is that you found in the Akatsuki hideout, isn't it?"

Sasuke shrugged and put his hands on either side of her arms. He stared back at her just as intensely, "Take care of yourself." And then he enfolded her tightly in his arms.

Sakura stood there stunned. Sasuke prided himself on being aloof and distant. She rarely saw this side of him. She found herself putting her arms up to return his embrace.

They stood like that for several moments and then Sasuke said softly in her ear with a slight chuckle, "Looks like I have a lot of competition, Junichi, Gaara…"

Sakura started to deny the allegations but Sasuke shhed her quietly and brought up one hand to smooth her hair back.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her gently, "It's okay. I understand. It doesn't mean I like it but I'm not judging you. I have a lot to make up for." Then he pulled her back into his embrace. "By the time you get back to the village, I will be gone. But I need you to do me a big favor, promise me that you will keep that emerald on you at all times."

Sakura pulled back to look up into his eyes, "Um about that," she began but couldn't keep his gaze, "Maybe you should give it to Naruto. I mean since we aren't….together."

Sasuke shhed her again to stop her words. He cupped her chin to bring her gaze up to his, "I gave the emerald to the person I wanted to have it the most." He said simply and then urged again, "Promise me!"

"Yes, yes" Sakura managed to get out, "Once I'm back to the village I will make sure to keep it on me at all times."

Sasuke expelled a breath that Sakura didn't even realize that he was holding. He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Until we are together again." He said and teleported away.

Sakura stood looking at the empty space in front of her. She barely even heard Naruto's loud snores. She felt her heart begin to crack in her chest and she had to clutch her chest because of the pain.

See, her head said, this is why he's not good for you. When he leaves, it hurts too much, and you know he will always leave. She turned and went back to her room. She knew that sleep would allude her so she started making her plan for locating Niishi.

::

During the day, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata made a big show of being tourists. They even booked a tour of the grand river that seemed to segregate the nation in half as it made its way down to empty out in the gulf at the border of the land. To any that saw the trio, they would assume that they were on holiday. That night, however, they packed up their things and made their way stealthily to the blacksmith's home.

Sota answered the door at their knock.

Sakura smiled at the youth, "Can I speak with Tairu for a moment?"

Sota agreed and let her in. She found Tairu in his chair near the fire.

Sakura had an idea in place but she needed to ask Tairu a few more questions. Tairu answered her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry. We left the village while Niishi was investigating the full properties of the kunai." He explained.

"I understand. I know that the kunai is the last link to your grandchildren, but may I have it. I promise to bring it back to you." The old man nodded and went into his bedroom. He came back and handed her the blade. As Sakura took it from him, she heard the old man give a little chuckle. She looked at him inquiringly.

"I just don't understand how you are immune to the effects of the blade. You must be very strong mentally to not be overcome."

Cha, cried Inner!

Sakura smiled and said, "You have no idea." And with that she went back out to her teammates.

"Did you get it?" Naruto asked eagerly. He was restless with the inactivity of the last few days.

"Yes!" Sakura said and showed them the weapon in her hands. Sakura looked over to Hinata and said, "I hope this works!"

Hinata smiled encouragingly, "I think it will. When it tried to bond with me, I felt a tug or rather a pull in this direction. Like it was trying to take me to Niishi itself."

"Okay" said Sakura, "Let's try this."

She closed her eyes and reached out to the weapon in her hand with her mind, "Can you tell me which direction that you feel Niishi's chakra?" The kunai remained silent for a while.

Sakura was about to give up when she felt a sudden tug. It was in the direction of Takumi village.

Sakura gave a big smile to Naruto and Hinata. "Looks like it's this way." She said.

::

The kunai led them to the outskirts of Takumi Village. They arrived a few hours before sunrise. They expected to see the remnants of an abandoned town. Instead they were surprised to see the early morning bustle. Villagers scurried from one building to the next. They could see several forges firing up through the early morning mist.

"What is this?" Sakura said out loud to her teammates, "I thought Tairu said that this village was pretty much dead. It looks pretty active to me."

"Yeah you said it Sakura. What gives with this place?" Naruto muttered.

Hinata activated her Byagukan and began her survey of the town.

"Looks like maybe 30 people." And then her breath caught, "I can make out about 10 children being held in that building on the outskirts though." She nodded to a building closest to their location but about 50 yards from the main buildings of the tiny village.

Sakura felt a whisper in her mind that she knew was from the chakra dart in her backpack, "Help them! Please help them!"

"I think those might be some of the children from the orphanage that Tairu mentioned."

Naruto started to stand up, "We need to rescue them." He said urgently.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder to bring him back down, "Yes I know but we also need to find Niishi. This won't stop unless we get her out of here." Sakura turned to Hinata and asked, "How many guards do you see outside the building where the kids are?"

Hinata looked again and counted, "I only see one." She answered.

"Okay. Hinata do you think that you can handle the rescue of the children while Naruto and I infiltrate the village and try to get to Niishi? Take them as far away from here as you can. We will catch up to you once we've found Niishi."

"Hai". Hinata said and started to sprint away. Before she could stand up though, she felt Naruto's hand on her back. "Be careful!" He said as he locked eyes with her.

Hinata smiled back with shiny eyes, "Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'm a lot tougher than you think. You only get to see the softer side of me." The two smiled at each other tenderly and then Hinata started off.

They watched her make her way to where the children were being held. She dispatched the guard in less than a minute with a few swift jabs of her small hands. Then she dragged his body inside the building out of sight.

"Well that was quick!" Sakura said with admiration.

Naruto smiled with pride, "That's my girl!" He said.

"Come on! There's a few more hours until full sunup. Let's take advantage of this fog and find Niishi." They stealthily made their way through the village. Pausing from building to building. Eventually they tracked Niishi's chakra to the largest building in the village.

"Wish we had Hinata's Byagukan to give us a possible estimate of the people inside." Sakura said.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, Sakura! I can handle these guys! Especially after what they did to those kids!"

Sakura gave a nod of agreement. Her face hardened and she said, "Okay, let's go!" Together they entered the building on silent feet. They surprised one guard who was half asleep in the entry way. Sakura took him out with a shot to his jugular.

"Not bad!" Naruto praised.

"Come on! She's this way!" Sakura followed the strong pull of the kunai. It seemed like it was basically pulling her forward with its need to reunite with its master. They raced silently down a flight of stairs and came to an unlocked door.

Silently they opened the door and were surprised to find the form of a tall woman sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

Without looking up, she asked, "Is it time again already?"

Naruto replied, "I don't know what you are expecting but if you're Niishi then yeah it's time to get out of this hell hole!"

Niishi looked up in surprise and swiveled to stare at the two of them. "What? Who are you two?!"

Sakura stepped further into the room and showed her the kunai in her hands, "We are sent by your grandfather, Tairu. We are shinobi from the Land of Fire. This is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm Sakura Haruno. We've come to get you out of here."

Niishi's face crumbled and she stood up suddenly. She towered over the two shinobi.

"Wow you are tall!" Naruto said as he looked at the woman who easily stood a foot taller than him.

She smiled as she looked at the two of them, "I get my height from my mother's side and my brawn from my father's." Then she looked over at the kunai, "I thought that I'd never see it again." Sakura handed it over to the tall woman.

Instantly she smiled and said, "Yes, yes, I should never had left you. No I won't leave you again. I promise."

Naruto looked at Niishi and asked, "Heh?" As he looked over to Sakura to see if she understood.

Sakura smiled and whispered to him, "She's reuniting with the kunai. It's a special moment."

"Aha." Naruto said knowingly, "okay if you two are done getting reacquainted, we really need to get out of here, and get back to Hinata and those kids."

Sakura started to grab Niishi's hand to escort her out but Niishi drew her hand back.

"I can't go!" She said with feeling.

Naruto looked back and asked fervently, "Why?" He could sense that they were running out of time.

Niishi put her hand to her face and started to cry. It was weird seeing such a large woman cry.

Sakura put her hand up to Niishi's shoulder, "Hey no one will blame you for this. We all know that you were held against your will."

"That's not it! They have my father. They will kill him if I don't do what they ask." She sobbed.

"Your father? I thought he died in the war." Sakura said.

Niishi sniffed, "I did too, but it's him! They brought him to me, bound and gagged. I know my father and it's him! They started to torture him right in front of me until I did what they asked. I didn't want to do it." She shook her head and started to sob, "All those children….their eyes follow me in my sleep. That's why I can't sleep anymore. I'm haunted by them, but I also can't bear to hear my father's screams. I should never have pursued this research. Nothing is worth this agony."

Sakura rubbed Niishi's back in a soothing way, "Okay we will find your father and then we will get the both of you out of here. But first you have to help us. Do you know where he is being held?"

Niishi nodded. "Yes they've taken me to his cell. It's the floor above the main one where you probably came in."

"Great. Let's go now! We are running out of time!" Naruto commanded. Sakura looked over at Niishi who gave a determined nod.

They left the room silently, as they approached the main floor they could hear the voices of two men as they entered the building.

"Hey isn't Keishi on duty? Where is he?" One man asked. The other responded, "You know Keishi, he probably found somewhere to snooze. That fool is always lying down on the job."

Naruto looked over at the two girls. "You go" he mouthed to Sakura, "Be with you in a minute." And then he jumped out of hiding and yelled ' shadow clone jutsu'.

"Come on Niishi!" The two of them bounded up the stairs. Sakura motioned for Niishi to stop when they got to the edge of the corridor.

"My father is in that room at the far end of the hall on the right." Niishi whispered.

Sakura took a deep breath and then said, "Okay let's go!" The two women hurried down the hall. Sakura grabbed the door knob, expecting it to be locked. She was mildly shocked to find that it opened easily.

She cautiously entered the room. Niishi, however, bounded by her and went to a figure who was tied to a chair in the mostly dark room.

"Oh father!" She cried, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you."

Niishi was fumbling with the robes tied around the man. She looked imploringly at Sakura, "Please help me!" She cried.

Sakura nodded and knelt next to the captive man. Her insides were screaming that something wasn't right but she couldn't think clearly. She found her fingers untying the unconscious man. Niishi picked her father up and started to drag him out of the room and into the hall. They made their way halfway down the hall when Naruto came up to meet them.

"Sorry it took a lot longer than I thought. You see a few of their friends showed up too and…" He let his voice trail off. He suddenly resumed his fighting stance and commanded, "Sakura step away from that man. Niishi put him down, now!"

Sakura felt herself start to take a step away but before she could make it a reality, her blood froze with the sound of a familiar laugh. She turned and saw the form of Niishi's father turn into White Zetsu. She stood there in horror as the figure continued to laugh. Even Niishi seemed frozen in place before she dropped the form like a hot potato and began to walk away.

"Where's my father?" She demanded.

White Zetsu laughed and said, "Silly girl! Your father died in the war! He was never here! You humans are so easy to fool!"

Naruto started to form his Rasengan while White Zetsu had talked.

White Zetsu grabbed hold of Niishi and dragged her in front of him to shield himself. He had his arm around her throat and he started to make his way towards the exit on the other side of the corridor.

"Haha. I would think again if I were you, Naruto. Wouldn't want Niishi here to get hurt now would we?"

"You bastard!" Niishi roared and she brought down the kunai in her hand down into the stomach of White Zetsu. A normal kunai would have just issued a mild scratch on his wooden surface. However this kunai was not normal. It amassed into a sword as it began to suction out all the chakra from White Zetsu. His face stilled into an expression of awe as his whole body transformed into wood and then crumbled into ash on the floor.

Niishi stood there still holding the handle of the blade in her hands.

"I did all this for nothing! Nothing! I murdered those children for nothing!"

Sakura went over and took Niishi in her arms. "It was not you. It was White Zetsu and whoever he may be working for." Sakura whispered.

Niishi continued to cry. Naruto walked over and looked down at the white ash remains of White Zetsu and then looked over at the two women.

Sakura looked up at Naruto while she waited for Niishi to get a hold of herself, her emerald eyes met Naruto's blue ones, "Is this the reason for Sasuke's sudden departure back to the village?"

Naruto gave her a smile and put his hand up to rub the back of his neck self consciously.

Sakura's lips twitched, "I guess I'm part of the 'need to know' group now."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I guess you are." They started to hear a ruckus going on beneath them.

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura commanded. Together both Naruto and Sakura took either side of Niishi and they escaped through an open window into the early morning sunlight.

::

"Thank you so much for your help. My people are so happy that you were able to rescue these children." The daimyo of the Land of Rivers said as he shook the hands of the three shinobi from the Land of Fire.

Then he looked at them curiously, "How was it that you knew they were being held there, again?"

Sakura smiled, "Well it was the craziest thing! You see when Naruto and I came here last month as ambassadors for the new trade agreement, we were so enamoured by the scenery here." She elbowed Naruto who looked as if he was bored.

"Yes, enamoured! That's what I was. That's why I had to bring my girlfriend back here to visit."

Hinata interjected with a shy smile that caught the daimyo's eye, "Your country is so beautiful. I've never seen rivers so grand before. And the fish here are just amazing!" Hinata had found out the very useful information that the daimyo was an active fisherman.

"Oh dear!" he said as he took Hinata's hand in his, "You are indeed a lucky man Naruto! To have a beauty like this and she likes to fish! Lucky indeed!" He said with a smile . Hinata gave a pretty blush which seemed to seal the deal and effectively change the subject.

"As you know, I sent my men to the village but it seemed that everyone had cleared out. We could not find a single trace of them but my men will definitely be on alert." He promised.

Sakura smiled and said graciously, "We are just so glad that we could be of help."

The three bid farewell and started back to Konoha. Once they made it outside and were a few miles from Tanigakure they met up with Niishi.

Sakura smiled at the tall woman, "Do you mind leaving your village to come to Konoha?"

Niishi smiled sadly, "It was hard to leave Grandfather and Sota, but the village no." She said sadly. "Now there are just too many bad memories and ghosts. I need a fresh start. I'm hoping that I can be of use to someone and try to make up for what I've done."

Sakura nodded. She understood. She smiled at the woman as they started for home, "I think you will fit in great in Konoha. Just wait until you meet Tenten!"

"I'm just so happy that your Hokage agreed to my visit." Niishi added as they walked along.

::

The group was finally on the last leg of the journey. Niishi turned out to be quite the gambler and enjoyed the stay in Tanzaku Quarters. The town was a lot less lively since the poker tournament had gone through so they were able to find a place to stay without any trouble.

They were getting close to the village when Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear. She giggled and nodded. He ran up to Sakura and Niishi.

"Hey um I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind going on to the village without us. I mean," he cleared his throat which made his voice deepen, " we have some business to attend to and it might take a while." Sakura raised an eyebrow and then looked around him to a brightly blushing Hinata.

"Okay, I guess. But you better make it quick. You know The Sixth will be expecting a report from all of us later on today."

"No problem, Sakura! We will be there, right Hinata?" Naruto said with a thumbs up sign.

Hinata yelled out clearly, "Hai!"

"Okay you two. See you in the village later on today." And with that she continued to walk down the road telling Niishi about the different restaurants and such that the village offered.

The lovebirds waited until they could not see the two anymore and then raced into the woods.

"Come on!" Hinata giggled, "It's this way!" They finally reached the meadow and their breaths were taken away. In just a mere week of so the field had blossomed. There were purple, yellow, and white crocuses for several yards around.

Hinata raced out into the middle and cried, "Beautiful!" As she twirled around.

Naruto stood there in awe. He knew that this day would be embedded in his memory for all eternity. Hinata looked over at him and beckoned him over into the field shyly.

Naruto approached her slowly. Once he was standing right in front of her, with her shining eyes looking right into his soul, he bent down on one knee and brought out his left hand upwards holding a ring.

"Hinata Hyuuga, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" When she just stood there silent and stunned.

He chuckled and added, "You see, I do still owe you a birthday present. This is what I should have given you, what I wanted to give you all along."

Hinata gave a squeal of delight and launched into his arms sending him flying backwards into the bed of flowers, "Uh is that a yes?" He asked a bit dazed.

"YES! YES! YES!" She started kissing him so much that he could barely breathe and the both of them laughed happily together.

The End.

 **Hello everyone! Yes this is the end of the story. I'm sort of sad, but proud at the same time. Thanks to all of you that follow/faved. I wouldn't have done this without you. The sequel is out "A Visit to the Sand" if you are interested and want to read more. Thanks again! Hopefully I'll see you on the next ride!**


End file.
